


I LOVE THAT GUY

by MonBu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, I Love You, I don't know, M/M, Oh forget it, Ok it's not that slow, Overprotective Parents, Rated for language ?, Slow Build, i could do this all day, i like tags, this is so funny
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony và Steve cố hết sức bảo vệ chàng trai của họ nhưng cuối cùng cậu cũng rơi vào tay sói :v Peter tuyệt vọng kéo theo mọi người đều tuyệt vọng :v đây là một cái fic tuyệt vọng cố gắng để hài :v tôi cũng đang tuyệt vọng đây ;_;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Khởi đầu

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là lần đầu tôi viết fic spideypool, những lần trước đều là đi dịch fic cả =]]] Tôi đọc những fic của mọi người và tự hỏi "ôi tại sao đoạn này không thế này và đoạn kia không thế kia" và thế là tôi đi viết những cái thế này thế kia ấy haha  
> Dù sao thì, đọc fic vui vẻ và góp ý nha XXX

CHAP 1

“Tony, cái khỉ gì trong phòng con thế này!!!” Peter la lên, vọng xuống tận lầu dưới.  
Trong phòng cậu hiện có một con thỏ. Thỏ vếu bự. Siêu bự.

“Quà Giáng Sinh đấy.” Tony xuất hiện, đứng dựa vào cửa, “vì con không có nổi một cô bạn gái nên thứ này sẽ giúp--“

“Anh lại tặng thứ kì dị cho thằng bé nữa à?” một giọng nói sau lưng anh vang lên.

  
Pepper mặt không biểu cảm, nghiêng người nhìn con thỏ. Tony đã từng tặng cô một con như vậy với kích cỡ to hơn, và sau khi một quả tên lửa bay thẳng vào nhà thì con thỏ đấy đã hoàn toàn biến mất.

“Em tưởng nó là hàng hiếm?” cô nói, ý nhắc lại món quà Giáng Sinh lần đó.

“Anh nghĩ nó vẫn rất buồn cười nên đặt làm thêm. Anh giàu mà.” Tony nhún nhún vai. Và tất nhiên không chỉ mỗi mình cậu con trai của anh có quà.

“5…4…3…2…”

“Tôi sẽ giết anh Tonyyyyyyy!”

= = = = =

Captain America ra sức đẩy con thỏ kì lạ ra khỏi cửa phòng mình. Anh quay lưng lại, lấy chân làm bàn đạp cố nhét nó qua cái cửa. Steve chỉ vừa mới ngủ dậy và thứ đầu tiên đập vào mắt anh là con thỏ kinh khủng này đang nhìn anh chằm chằm.

“Chúc mừng Giáng Sinh, tềnh êuuuu~” giọng Tony phát ra từ phía sau con thỏ.  
Steve cáu tiết. Anh không hề thích món quà này. Quan trọng hơn, bây giờ mới là tháng 8.

“Con … thỏ… chết dẫm …” Anh đẩy và đẩy, nhưng con thỏ vẫn không lọt qua.

“Cẩn thận lời nói~” giọng Tony chế giễu, và anh ta thấy hối hận ngay sau đó. Thay vì cố gắng đẩy một thứ to tướng qua cái cửa bé tí, Steve quyết định đấm nát bức tường ra. Con thỏ vừa được mở lối thoát liền đè ngay lên người người đàn ông đứng ngoài.

Steve bước ra từ đám bụi mù mịt. Hai người nhìn nhau.

Tony nằm dưới cái vật to tướng kia còn Steve đứng nhìn chằm chằm vào anh.

“Chúng ta cần một cái cửa to hơn.”

“Đồng ý.”

= = = = =

Peter nhìn con thỏ trong phòng mình. Dì Pep bảo hãy nghĩ đó là Bố cậu mỗi khi ông ấy làm cậu bực mình và nhắm vào ngực nó mà đấm. Ý không tồi chút nào.  
Cậu nhìn nó và bất giác mỉm cười.

Sau cái chết của Gwen, mặc dù đã trở lại làm “anh hàng xóm thân thiện Spider-man” nhưng hằng đêm, Peter vẫn mơ về kí ức kinh khủng ấy. Tất cả như một thước phim quay chậm: cái cách mà cô ấy nhìn cậu, cách mà bàn tay tuyệt vọng của cô ấy với lấy cậu, cái cách mà đôi mắt xanh xinh đẹp của cô gái mở chằm chằm và máu chảy ra loang trên gương mặt của người cậu yêu. Tất cả đều chân thực đến đáng sợ.

Peter đã hình thành thói quen với việc bị đánh thức dậy giữa đêm bởi chính tiếng hét của mình. Cũng có những đêm cậu ngủ ngon, những đêm cậu mơ về ngày còn đi học và hẹn hò với Gwen. Thế nhưng hầu hết cậu vẫn mơ về con mắt kinh ngạc của cô gái khi rơi xuống từ tháp đồng hồ. Bác May luôn nhìn cậu đau khổ khi mỗi sáng thức dậy, quầng thâm dưới mắt cậu lại đậm hơn.

Peter đã sống nửa năm như vậy, cho đến lúc cậu gặp Tony và Steve.

Họ tìm thấy cậu với tư cách là Peter Parker – thiên tài khoa học, chứ không phải Người nhện. Nghe lời Bác May, Peter đi đăng ký thực tập tại Stark Industries. Ấn tượng với trí tuệ của cậu nhóc, hay chính xác hơn là những ý tưởng của cậu cho bộ giáp Iron-man, Tony yêu cầu cậu ở lại để giúp đỡ anh với ‘sở thích’ của mình. Peter bảo không muốn để lại bác của cậu một mình và cũng không muốn ‘ăn nhờ ở đậu’ nhà người khác, thế nên Tony quyết định đến tận nhà cậu để nói chuyện với Bác May. Ngay từ lúc anh gặp cậu nhóc, người đàn ông đã hình thành một sự hứng thú và yêu quý với chàng trai. Và thật lòng mà nói, anh thấy những nét đáng yêu của Steve trong con người này. Anh muốn nhận cậu làm con trai.

  
  _“Cháu cần thay đổi! Đây sẽ là nơi phù hợp với cháu! Hãy bắt đầu mọi thứ lại từ đầu đi Peter!”_

_“Bác không thể bên cháu mãi được, bác đã lớn tuổi rồi. Peter à, bác cần biết rõ được cháu an toàn và vui vẻ kể cả khi bác không còn nữa."_

_“Họ sẽ là cha mẹ tốt. Bác luôn xem cháu như con mình và không hề muốn xa rời cháu, nhưng hãy nhìn lại nào, hai người không thể gọi là một gia đình hoàn thiện được. Bác cũng biết cháu đã trưởng thành, nhưng ai cũng cần một gia đình,cháu yêu. Hãy xem như đây là ước muốn của người bác già của cháu, Peter.”_

_“Bác sẽ ổn thôi Peter.”_

Bác May đã nói chuyện với Steve và Tony hàng giờ, và tiếp đến lại nói chuyện với Peter hàng giờ.Bà luôn muốn những thứ tốt nhất đến với đứa cháu đáng thương của mình. Và cậu cuối cùng cũng đồng ý.  
Tuy cậu đã dọn đến Tháp Avengers nhưng thỉnh thoảng Peter vẫn về ở với May. Ở với Steve và Tony thực sự rất thoải mái. Họ tôn trọng mọi quyết định của cậu,yêu thương chàng trai và xem cậu như một người bạn.

Cậu dần mở lòng hơn, tuy vẫn thích làm việc một mình, nhưng thi thoảng khi cả nhóm Avengers cùng bác May, dì Pep ngồi quây quần trong bữa tối mỗi Chủ Nhật, cậu thật sự thấy thích sự ồn ào này.  
 Mặc dù không quên được Gwen và đôi lúc vẫn gặp ác mộng, cậu đã dần có sức sống trở lại. Cậu chia sẻ mọi thứ với ‘gia đình’ mới của mình, ngoại trừ việc cậu là Spider-man. Người duy nhất biết việc này là Jarvis, và người quản gia máy cũng không phiền khi giữ một chút bí mật cho riêng mình.

“Ăn nhờ ở đậu có lẽ cũng không đến nỗi tệ.” Peter cười, khẽ thở ra.

= = = = =

“Đù bì đu bì đú bá đù ,bì đu bì đu bá ~”

{Ngậm mồm vào đi.}  
[Chú đang xúc phạm người chết đấy.]

“ Miss Deadpool~”  
{Nó vẫn hát kìa. Tát nó phát.}  
[Mày có tay không cho tao mượn?]  
{LOL}

“Bọn mày ồn ào quá. Im đi”  
[{Á đều~~}]

Mặc kệ giọng cảm thán giả tạo của hai giọng nói, Deadpool hơi nhắm mắt và hít đầy lồng ngực không khí buổi sáng.

[Đi dạo nghĩa trang vào buổi sáng là tuyệt nhất!]  
{Kì quặc, nhưng vui. Ê, hình như đằng kia có người.}

“Mới 5 giờ sáng mà mò ra đây rồi à?” người đàn ông lẩm bẩm.

[Thế chúng ta làm gì ở đây?]

  
= = = = =

“Cậu làm gì thế~?” người đàn ông cao lớn hỏi với giọng ‘đáng yêu’.

{Thằng này cần ngừng xem Phineas and Ferb lại.}

“Mày im”, hắn lẩm bẩm.

Chàng trai ngạc nhiên ngước lên, đôi mắt hơi đỏ.

[Mẹ ơi.]  
{Mẹ nào?}

Bỏ qua lời mỉa mai của Yellow, Deadpool nhìn chằm chằm cậu trai. Tóc nâu xù, mắt màu nâu lục nhạt và vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên. Hắn đang nhìn thấy thiên thần đúng không?

“Xin lỗi anh là ai?” chàng trai cất tiếng, phá vỡ sự im lặng kì quặc khi người đàn ông cứ không ngừng nhìn cậu.

“A… ờm, tôi chỉ thấy là cậu ngồi đây vào lúc 5 giờ sáng và tôi như kiểu ‘mình gặp ma à’ và tôi đi đến,thấy cậu cứ bất động và tôi tò mò kinh lên và --“ hắn bắt đầu lảm nhảm không ngừng.

Chàng trai bỗng đứng lên bỏ đi.

“Ê này cậu đi đâu vậy !” hắn gọi, chạy theo cậu.

“Tôi không quen anh.” cậu nói, cảm thấy phiền phức.

{Hự}

“Cái?! Cậu nói gì vậy!Cậu không biết tôi là ai sao? Còn ai mặc đồ đỏ đi loanh quanh khắp nơi nữa?? Deadpool? Gã lính đánh thuê với cái miệng? Xin chàooooooooo~?” hắn vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt cậu. “Cậu tên gì dzạ nhóc?”

“Xin lỗi tôi không biết anh và xin lỗi, tôi không thích nói tên với người lạ vào lúc 5 giờ sáng tại nghĩa trang.” Cậu trả lời không cảm xúc.

[Thật ra là 5 giờ 15]

Deadpool định đáp lại thì bỗng điện thoại hắn reo. Hắn loay hoay lấy điện thoại ra mà không để ý chàng trai đã bỏ đi một đoạn xa.

“Ế!” hắn gọi cậu, bối rối nhìn cái điện thoại reo điên cuồng rồi nhìn lại chàng trai. Cuối cùng hắn bỏ cuộc, đưa điện thoại lên nghe. Là số của Wolfy.

= = = = =

“Tôi yêu cầu cậu có trách nhiệm với việc này!” Deadpool nói, tay chỉa chỉa vào mặt bạn mình.

Mặc kệ kẻ không ngừng nói nãy giờ về việc hắn gặp được một ‘cậu bé đáng yêu’ và bị phá đám, Logan tiếp tục bước nhanh, tay cầm bánh mì vừa đi vừa ăn. Deadpool nhìn hắn, bĩu môi dưới lớp mặt nạ.

“Tôi sẽ không làm pancake cho cậu ăn nữa.”

“Tôi đâu kêu cậu làm.” Logan trả lời khô khốc.

Deadpool ôm tim đầy kịch nghệ, “Cậu tổn thương tôi !”, nhưng nhìn bản mặt hầm hầm không ý kiến gì của bạn mình, hắn giả vờ làm bộ mặt nghiêm túc và hạ thấp giọng xuống.

“Ta đi đâu đây đồng chí?”

“Đừng gọi tôi là đồng chí.” Anh bước tiếp và đột ngột dừng trước một tòa nhà cao tầng. Deadpool ngước cổ lên nhìn.

“Tháp Avengers? Dẫn tôi đến đây làm gì? Hớ! Đừng nói là cậu định bán tôi cho họ nha! Mặc dù tôi cũng thích lắm nhưng thân thể này không chịu được đâu~” Deadpool dẹo qua dẹo lại khiến Logan phải đánh hắn đằng sau gáy. Tên này tuy đã được S.H.I.E.L.D thu nhập nhưng tính cách không đứng đắn của hắn vẫn không thay đổi được. Căn bản thì do hắn hay gây phiền hà nên chả ai thích làm chung cả, nhất là sau lần cuối hắn đến Tháp Avengers thì Deadpool chính thức trở thành mục tiêu kì thị của nhóm.

{Lần cuối …}  
[Phải,lần cuối… À mà lần nào cơ? Gây chuyện nhiều quá không nhớ hết.]  
{Lần nó bóp mông Natasha và bị ả cắm dao vào não, sau đó ‘lỡ’ bẻ tay của Steve khi chơi vật và làm đổ một số thứ và…}  
[Thôi tao nhớ rồi. Đừng kể nữa]

“Có một vụ lớn ở Canada và S.H.I.E.L.D triệu tập khẩn.” Logan nói khi họ bước vào thang máy.

“Tại cậu rủ tôi mới đi, không thì còn lâu.” Hắn nói,khoác tay qua vai anh.

“Bỏ tay ra không tôi cho bụng cậu một cái lỗ.” Logan đe dọa, bật móng vuốt ra dí vào bụng người đàn ông.  
Deadpool nhăn nhở cười.

 

Thang máy kêu ‘ping’ một tiếng và cửa mở ra.

Deadpool quay mặt qua phía cửa và đơ người. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào người đang đứng ở cửa, tay bận bịu với một đống giấy tờ rối tung.  
Cậu ngước lên tính nhờ giữ cửa thang máy thì đụng mặt hắn.

Lần này đến lượt chàng trai đơ ra.

“Là anh / Là cậu!" hai người la lên và chàng trai chỉ tay vào mặt hắn, đống giấy tờ tuột ra rơi xuống đất. “Mẹ nó!” cậu cúi người xuống nhặt.

Logan thấy thế cúi xuống nhặt hộ, “Cháu quen thằng này à?”, anh hỏi, ra dấu về phía người đàn ông cũng đang lúi húi nhặt giúp.  
Sau khi nhặt hết lên và sắp xếp lại,chàng trai khẽ cảm ơn, liếc nhìn người đàn ông khi Deadpool đưa cậu xấp giấy.

“Cháu gặp anh ta sáng nay.” Cậu nói với Logan.

“Phải đ -- “ Deadpool định nói thì bị tiếng kêu thất thanh của chàng trai chặn lại, “Chết tiệt! Cháu muộn rồi, gặp lại chú sau Logan!” Chỉ với câu đấy cậu chạy vào thang máy.  
Logan và Deadpool đừng nhìn cửa thang máy từ từ đóng lại.

“Đó là ‘cậu bé đáng yêu’?” Logan hỏi, khoanh tay trước ngực.

“Tôi không biết đó là con cậu.” Deadpool nhún vai. “Và cậu ta thực sự đáng yêu với cái vẻ lập cập ấy.” Hắn nhếch miệng .

Logan đấm nhẹ vào vai gã, “Đó là Peter. Con của Steve và Tony.”  
.  
.  
.

[{Uh oh}]

 

= = = = =

 

“Tony, tôi hẹn hò với con anh được chứ?”

Iron-man giật mình,bay loạng choạng. “Cái gì?!”

“Chúng tôi nghe thấy rồi nha", những người còn lại nói.

Deadpool chạy ở dưới, thỉnh thoảng lia kiếm qua đầu vài tên địch, nói chuyện với Tony qua thiết bị liên lạc. Iron-man phóng tia repulsor vào một đám người ngoài hành tinh, đáp xuống và nhìn Black Widow thẳng chân, nghiêng người cho tên cuối cùng một cú đá từ dưới lên. Phía Captain và Thor cũng đã xử lí xong xuôi.

Anh bước đến chỗ Deadpool, kẻ đang quay quay cây katana xiên qua bụng một tên đầy thích thú.

“Cậu vừa nói cái gì?!”, anh nắm lấy áo hắn, hạ tấm giáp trên mặt xuống và nhìn tên trước mặt đầy sát khí.

“Tôi nói tôi hẹn hò với con anh được không?” hắn cười cười.

Tony điên tiết đưa tay lên định đấm thì Cap chạy tới. "Tony !”, anh nắm lấy cổ tay người đàn ông. “Đừng có cản! Tôi chúa ghét thằng này! Kẻ thù của nó đếm không xuể, Peter dính vào nó sẽ gặp nguy hiểm!” Tony giằng co, tay vẫn nắm chặt áo Deadpool.

Steve nhìn hai người đàn ông trước mặt, thở dài. "Mọi người cũng đã mệt rồi, về nghỉ ngơi rồi tính tiếp. Wilson, chúng ta có nhiều chuyện để nói đấy.” Anh nói với giọng ‘Captain America’, khiến cả Deadpool lẫn Iron-man hơi khựng lại.

Deadpool khẽ nuốt nước miếng. Chưa cua được người mà đã phải gặp phụ huynh rồi sao?

 

= = = = =

 

Không khí trong phòng khách của Tháp Avengers đang vô cùng căng thẳng. Steve ngồi cúi người, hai khuỷu tay chống lên đầu gối. Các ngón tay anh đan lại với nhau, mắt nhìn chằm chặp người đối diện.

Deadpool tính nói nhảm cái gì đó cho đỡ căng nhưng trong đầu hắn chỉ vang lên tiếng châm chọc của hai giọng nói.

{Ngu chưa con. Mới gặp có hai lần mà nhoi nhoi lên.}  
[Nhưng cậu ta đáng yêu.]  
[Và cái lúc cậu ấy cúi xuống nhặt giấy tờ á… mày có thấy cặp mông đó chứ?!]  
{Phải phải, tròn hơn cả mặt trăng~}  
[Tao muốn ‘cắm cờ’ lên ‘mặt trăng’ đó LOL]  
{Tởm.}

Deadpool muốn mở miệng đốp lại hai giọng nói thì bỗng Steve lên tiếng trước.

“Peter là chàng trai đáng mến.” Anh nói, hơi ngập ngừng. “Cậu ta đã mất đi những người mình yêu thương nhất, và chúng tôi cảm thấy mình có trách nhiệm bảo vệ cậu ấy. Chính vì thế tôi muốn cậu tránh xa cậu ấy ra.” Anh nhìn hắn ngồi bất động, “Tôi biết tính cách thích tán tỉnh cho vui của cậu,và điều đó sẽ khiến Peter đau khổ nếu cậu ta lại yêu một ai đó sẽ lại rời bỏ mình. Làm ơn, hãy tìm người khác để vui đùa.” Steve bỗng đứng lên và nhìn xuống Deadpool.

Hắn không biết nói gì cả. Deadpool,gã lính mồm mép của thời đại, cảm thấy cứng họng trước một người cha.

Steve nhìn hắn thêm một lúc và quay người bỏ đi.Tony, người bị nhốt trong phòng để không lao ra đấm vào mũi gã lính, thoát ra được và đứng dựa người vào cửa phòng nhìn hai người đàn ông. Nhìn vẻ mặt không nhăn nhở hiếm hoi của Deadpool, bất giác anh không còn muốn đấm hắn nữa.

 

= = = = =


	2. Gặp mặt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi đã viết đến tận chap 8 rồi và không thể dừng lại được =]]] Thật sự còn nghĩ đến chuyện tự chuyển sang tiếng Anh nữa nhưng... vẫn còn chưa xong mà...

CHAP 2

Một tuần sau buổi ‘nói chuyện’ mà chủ yếu là ngồi nhìn nhau và chỉ có một người nói, Deadpool luôn nghĩ về cái cách mà Steve nói về cậu nhóc đấy. Và cả gương mặt của chàng trai lúc gã gặp cậu ở nghĩa trang.

Vẻ mặt ấy giống y như hắn lúc tỉnh dậy sau khi ‘chết’.

Cô độc.

 

= = = = =

 

Spider-man đưa tay ra và bắn những sợi tơ bền chắc của mình về phía tòa nhà trước mặt. Một buổi tối New York yên bình và cậu quyết định ghé Starbuck mua một ly Latte ngồi nhâm nhi trên nóc nhà cao tầng.

Cậu cởi mặt nạ ra và đung đưa chân, nhìn ánh đèn xe chiếu sáng thành phố yêu dấu. Cậu chợt nhớ lần cậu và Gwen cùng ngồi với nhau như thế này, gió thổi tung mái tóc vàng của cô ấy và gợn thành từng đợt sóng như một cảnh phim cậu từng coi.  
Đó là điều đẹp nhất cậu từng thấy.

“Wow,tôi không ngờ tóc cậu màu nâu đấy!” Một giọng nói chợt vang lên sau lưng Peter. Chàng trai lập tức đeo mặt nạ vào và quay người lại nhìn kẻ vừa nói.

Cái khỉ gì... Là hắn ta! Sao cậu không cảm nhận được hắn đến chứ!?

Cho dù vậy cậu vẫn tỏ ra bình tĩnh.

“Deadpool.”

“Cậu biết tên tôi sao!?” hắn ngạc nhiên.

“Ờ ờ Deadpool, Gã lính mồm mép bla ble …” cậu nói, nhún nhún vai, hai tay đưa lên vẫy qua vẫy lại, "Sao cũng được.”

Tony đã dặn cậu không nên dính vào gã này, dù hắn có thỉnh thoảng viện trợ cho những anh hùng thì về căn bản hắn vẫn chỉ là một gã đánh thuê thích chém giết. Không phải kiểu người có thể làm bạn.

“Cậu có thể ký tặng vào mông tôi không?? Tôi là fan hâm mộ của cậu á!” hắn nói, quay người lại và chỉ vào mông mình.

Peter đưa tay lên vuốt mặt. Tên này có vấn đề về thần kinh à?

“Xin lỗi hôm nay tôi bận rồi.Lần sau nhé.” cậu trả lời nhanh chóng, quay người bước đi, tay vẫy ra đằng sau. Cậu liếc cốc Latte uống dở dưới đất, khẽ thở dài và phóng tơ bay đi.

“Khoan!” Deadpool nói, phi người với theo Spider-man. Nhưng hắn không tới. Và đây là tầng 40. Và Người nhện phản xạ không điều kiện. Cậu vòng lại và cố tóm lấy tay người đàn ông đang rơi. Máy bắn tơ bỗng dưng chọn lúc này bị kẹt khiến cậu không thể bắt được hắn.

“Đưa tay đây!” cậu hét lên, buông sợi tơ ra và rơi tự do theo Deadpool. 

Deadpool có healing factor, hắn không sợ. Nhưng vì một lý do nào đấy, hắn cố với lấy tay chàng trai. Peter chụp được tay gã, cậu vội vàng thay hộp tơ dự phòng, bắn tơ trước khi cả hai đâm đầu xuống đất, nhưng do sức nặng của Deadpool, họ lao vào một tòa nhà và phá vỡ kính. Cả hai lăn vài vòng, lấy tay che người trước làn mưa mảnh kính.  
Deadpool ê ẩm cả người, nhưng gã liền nhìn xuống người trong lòng mình. Cậu xoa xoa đầu choáng váng.

Khi đã định thần lại, Peter thấy Deadpool lo lắng nhìn mình và lập tức túm áo hắn gào lên,“Mẹ nó! Anh điên à! Tầng 40 đấy! Tầng 40!”

“Ê hê hê, thật ra tôi có healing factor. Quan trọng hơn, tôi-không-chết-được.” hắn khúc khích, giọng có chút vui vẻ.

{Chúng ta đang ôm Spidey ế~}  
[Gã này quá may mắn. Mông cậu ta đang cọ vào chân nó kìa~]

Mặt Spider-man ngẩn ra, “Gì?”.

“Tôi nói là tôi không chết được nhưng cũng cảm ơn – “

“Không chết được không có nghĩa anh có quyền coi thường chính bản thân mình như vậy!” cậu bỗng hét lên, quai hàm nghiến chặt, từng ngón tay siết chặt vào áo người đàn ông lớn hơn.

Deadpool ngơ mặt.

Đơn giản vì chưa bao giờ có ai nói như vậy với hắn. Ai cũng cho rằng hắn không thể chết được, thế nên họ coi thường khi hắn nói hắn gặp vấn đề, họ làm ngơ khi gã lao người vào nguy hiểm. Đó dần trở thành cách sống của hắn. Nhưng bỗng nhiên chàng trai này xuất hiện, cứu hắn và nói tính mạng của hắn cũng rất quan trọng. Kì lạ.

“Ha ha ha.” Hắn lại khúc khích như một đứa trẻ.

“Gì nữa đấy?” Peter nhướn lông mày nhìn gã.

“Chúng ta sẽ ôm ấp đến bao giờ nữa nhỉ? Không phải tôi không thích nhưng cậu đang tựa đầu gối vào chỗ nhạy cảm của tôi đấy,và cảm giác buồn cười lắm.” hắn vừa nói vừa cười.

Peter đỏ mặt nhìn lại. Lúc nãy khi họ lao vào tòa nhà, Deadpool đã ôm lấy cậu, lấy thân làm khiên đỡ mảnh kính. Giờ thì cậu nắm áo của gã và mặt họ chỉ cách nhau vài xăng-ti-mét.

Và cậu thấy chỗ đầu gối mình hơi nhô lên.

“Anh …anh …!” chàng trai lắp bắp, mặt đỏ hơn cả lúc nãy và lấy vội đầu gối ra.

“Xin lỗi~” Deadpool nhăn nhở, chẳng có vẻ gì hối lỗi.

Peter vội đứng lên, đi lùi dần, “Được rồi… cảm ơn… t-tôi nghĩ vậy… anh nên lo mấy chỗ bị kính găm vào… và … à… tôi nghĩ tôi nên đi trước…” Peter vội chạy về phía cửa và phóng tơ bay đi.

Deadpool nhìn dáng chàng trai chìm dần vào sắc tối của New York, khẽ nhếch mép.

[Ấn tượng đầu hay đấy]  
{Giờ Quay tay!}

“Tởm." hắn cười trước câu nói được chế từ “Giờ Phiêu lưu” của Yellow, ngả người ra sau mệt mỏi, “chạy với nhảy như vậy là quá đủ cho một ngày rồi,ngủ tí đã.”

  
= = = = =

Một buổi sáng đẹp trời. Lại là 5 giờ sáng.

Deadpool nằm trên cỏ, hai tay gối sau đầu,mắt nhìn vào bầu trời đang dần chuyển sang sắc xanh cam. Lúc trước hắn chỉ ra đây những khi rảnh rỗi, nhưng sau lần ‘gặp mặt phụ huynh’, hắn bắt đầu ra đây mỗi ngày.

Có lẽ hắn muốn gặp lại cậu nhóc ấy.

Hoặc thậm chí bắt chuyện với cậu ta.

Hắn sẽ cư xử tử tế, nghĩa là bao gồm không nói nhảm. Hắn suy nghĩ mông lung, về đôi mắt đỏ và mái đầu tổ quạ. Về ‘những người cậu yêu thương nhưng đều đã mất’. Về việc thăm mộ lúc 5 giờ sáng.

[Ê Ê Ê Ê!]

Yellow bỗng bật ra một tràng ‘ê’.

{Kia là nhóc tóc xù phải không?}

Hắn nhìn về phía cậu trai mặc áo khoác đen, quần jeans và đeo cái balô vải dù đang sải từng bước dài.

Deadpool bật dậy, nhưng hắn không chạy đến ngay. Chẳng hiểu sao.

Chàng trai dừng lại trước một ngôi mộ, bỏ cái balô xuống.

{Làm cái chi rứa?}

Hắn tiếp tục theo dõi cậu. Cậu ta moi ra từ trong cái balô đó ra một cái thảm nhỏ,ít đồ ăn và vài lon coke. Cuối cùng cậu ta ngồi xuống, nhấm nháp đồ ăn và thi thoảng nhìn lũ bồ câu mổ hạt gần đấy.

Deadpool nhìn thêm một lúc và quyết định tiến lại gần.

“Ăn sáng ở nghĩa trang hở? Cậu quả là cậu nhóc kì quặc đó.”

Peter ngước lên và nhìn thấy người đàn ông to cao đang cúi xuống nhìn mình. Deadpool.

Cậu bất giác đỏ mặt.

“Chả liên quan đến anh.” Cậu cúi xuống nhìn lon nước trong tay. Từ khi nào cái lon lại hấp dẫn đến thế?

Deadpool nhếch mép, ngồi phịch xuống cạnh cậu.

Peter liếc sang. Hôm nay hắn không mặc bộ đồ đỏ nữa, thay vào đấy là quần jeans đen và áo thun trắng cùng áo khoác xám. Hắn đội cái nón lưỡi trai và thứ duy nhất khiến cậu nhận ra đây là Deadpool chính là mặt nạ của hắn.

Và giờ cậu mới để ý rằng hắn rất cao.

Sự im lặng kéo dài tầm 10 phút và không ai nói gì cả. Deadpool chỉ im lặng ngồi khoanh chân cạnh cậu, tay tựa vào chân nhìn lũ chim quen người đang lại gần để mổ vụn bánh. Cậu tưởng tên này không bao giờ ngừng nói nhảm chứ?

Peter lúc đầu định nói gì đó, nhưng cậu bỗng thấy thoải mái với sự im lặng này và quyết định cứ để nó như vậy.

“Sandwich?” cậu hỏi, đưa hắn miếng sandwich, mắt vẫn nhìn lũ chim.

Deadpool nhếch mép. Hắn cầm lấy miếng bánh, kéo mặt nạ lên và cắn thử. Peter để ý những vết sẹo hiện ra, nhưng cậu lờ chúng đi. “Ù uôi, bánh cậu làm sao?!”  
Peter gật gật đầu, quay qua nhìn hắn. “Dở à?”

“Không! Nó ngon như nhà hàng 5 sao ấy!” hắn khen, tống nốt chỗ bánh vào miệng.

Peter khúc khích, “Nhà hàng sẽ không bán bánh sandwich.”

“Vậy tôi sẽ mua một cái nhà hàng cho cậu bán bánh.” Hắn đùa.

{Nhạt nhẽo.}  
[Rẻ tiền.]  
{Ai thèm đi bán bánh ở nhà hàng vớ vẩn của chú trong khi người ta là con nuôi tỷ phú chớ.}

“Anh hứa đấy nhé.” Peter cười .

{Thằng nhóc này đùa với bố.}

[Tao nghĩ nó sẽ bán một cái bánh chứa đầy chất hóa học kì lạ để ai ăn vào cũng điên giống cái thằng to xác đang hứa mua nhà hàng cho nó.]

{Nhưng tao sẽ mua cái bánh đó nếu cậu ta cười lần nữa.}

Deadpool hơi ngây ra, và hắn cười, chìa tay với cậu, “Cho cái nữa đi.”  
Peter đưa cho hắn. Không hiểu sao lúc nãy cậu lại cười với trò đùa kì quặc của gã. Nhưng càng không hiểu sao cậu lại thấy thoải mái khi chia sẻ đồ ăn với gã.

“Vậyyyy… cậu là Peter?” hắn hỏi, nhưng giống một câu khẳng định hơn.

“Yep. Còn anh?” cậu nhai nhai miếng bánh và nhìn hắn.

“Deadpool.”

“Không, tên thật kìa.” Cậu nói, bỗng cảm thấy ngạc nhiên về sự thẳng thắn kì lạ của mình. “À ý tôi là nếu anh không -- “

“…Wade. Wade Wilson.” Hắn nói, chìa tay ra.

Cậu nhìn người đàn ông và nhìn vào tay hắn. Nó đầy sẹo .

Nhưng có điều gì đấy khiến cậu an tâm khi nắm lấy bàn tay ấy.

“Peter Parker. Hoặc Peter Stark-Rogers.” Cậu lắc lắc đầu qua lại và cười.

“Hân hạnh được gặp cậu, Petey.”

  
= = = = =


	3. Bí mật bật mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few ~ Wade phát hiện ra sự thật nhanh hơn tôi tưởng LOL
> 
> {Tác giả đang cố gắng đẩy nhanh tiến độ}
> 
> [Slow-build? Bullshit]
> 
> {Qúa nhanh cho một cuộc tình}
> 
> [Kế tiếp là gì? Họ cưới nhau, có con, sau đó có luôn cháu trong vòng một chap nữa?]
> 
> Câm mồm.
> 
> {Whoa , cô thật sự đang bực nhỉ ?}
> 
> Sao cũng được , cứ đọc tiếp đi .

Chap 3

Kể từ bữa ‘picnic’ 5 giờ sáng ở nghĩa trang, những ngày hôm sau Peter đều thấy Wade đến và mang theo một món gì đó. Nhưng hầu hết là taco và chimichanga.

“Tôi ngán rồi.” Peter nói khi Deadpool đưa cậu cái chimichanga thứ n.

“Cậu đang xúc phạm nghệ thuật ẩm thực của nhân loại.” Deadpool nói sau khoảnh khắc đóng băng kì lạ.

Cậu vừa nói với giọng đều đều vừa hớp một ngụm sữa, "Tôi không hiểu sao anh có thể ăn nó thường xuyên như vậy. Đồ ăn Mexico đầy dầu mỡ và không hề tốt cho sức khỏe.”

“Người hai mấy tuổi đầu mà vẫn còn uống sữa không có quyền phán xét", hắn cắn thêm miếng bánh.  
Peter liếc người đàn ông trong khi hắn khúc khích cười.

Họ bắt đầu trò chuyện nhiều hơn kể từ lúc giới thiệu tên cho nhau. Deadpool rất ít khi nói tên thật của mình cho ai biết, nhưng hắn nghĩ dù sao cậu nhóc này cũng là một dạng như thành viên của Avengers, không chóng thì chày cậu ta cũng có thông tin về hắn. Và thành thật vẫn thường là nền móng đầu tiên cho tình bạn.

{Chú muốn làm bạn với cậu ta?!}  
[Hot news.]

Deadpool đảo mắt với hai giọng nói vẫn tiếp tục chế giễu.

“Vậyyyyy… người nằm đây là bạn gái cậu?” hắn dài giọng, thắc mắc không biết lúc này có phải thời điểm thích hợp để hỏi về chủ đề này.

Peter nhìn hắn, đoạn lại quay trở về với hộp sữa trên tay. Cậu khẽ gật đầu.

“Muốn chia sẻ chứ?” hắn hỏi, giọng lưỡng lự.

Peter im lặng.

[Giờ thì hay rồi.]  
{Cậu ta kì thị chú.}  
[Đồ hóng hớt.]

Cả hai im lặng được một lúc.

“Tôi sẽ chờ đến khi nào cậu sẵn sàng kể", hắn ngước cổ nhìn trời, tay chống ra sau và hơi ngả lưng. Peter nhìn hắn.  
Miệng Deadpool khẽ nhếch lên dưới lớp mặt nạ.  
Và Peter cũng ngửa cổ lên, hít đầy lồng ngực mùi cỏ ẩm ướt.

“Cậu có nghĩ nghĩa trang không phải nơi phù hợp cho lắm để tụ tập bạn bè không?”, Deadpool đột ngột lên tiếng, “Có muốn đi đâu đó đỡ yên ắng hơn vào lần sau không? Tôi không chịu đựng được sự im lặng kinh khủng này lâu đâu. Cậu biết đấy, phải có lý do để người ta gọi tôi là Gã đánh thuê mồm mép chứ. Mà cứ ngồi một chỗ thế này sẽ bị trĩ đấy. Thanh niên trai tráng phải hoạt động nhiều lên chứ, cứ ngồi mãi cặp mộng tuyệt vời của cậu sẽ chảy ra như mông mấy bà cô văn phòng đấy, mặc dù cũng có một số người có cặp mông khá ấn tượng. Tôi cá là họ đã tập luyện cật lực để giữ mấy ông chồng lăng nhăng của mình...", hắn bắt đầu nói không ngừng nghỉ.

Peter nhìn hắn liến thoắng và bật cười ,khiến gã lính hơi khựng lại. “Anh nói nhiều thật đấy." Khi Deadpool tính mở miệng, Peter hỏi, “Anh thích đi đâu?”.

Deadpool ngậm miệng lại, tỏ vẻ suy nghĩ. Đoạn cười ngoác tận mang tai.

“Cậu biết bắn súng sơn không?”

  
= = = = =

 

Peter mệt mỏi đặt cái balô xuống giường, tay xoa xoa gáy và thở hắt ra.

Nhớ nhắc cậu không bao giờ chơi bắn súng với một gã lính đánh thuê. Nhất là gã lính đánh thuê không thích sự nhượng bộ. Mặc dù có giác quan loài nhện, nhưng trước mặt Deadpool, cậu không muốn bỗng dưng lộn vài vòng trong không khí để tránh đạn và đáp đất một cách quá … chuyên nghiệp. Và thế là tên điên ấy không ngừng cười ha hả và nã đạn vào tất cả mọi người, kể cả cậu.

 

_“Wade, chúng ta chung đội mà!” Peter gào lên khi thấy một màu xanh trên mông._  
_Deadpool, kẻ vừa hạ thêm hai tên bằng một loạt đạn liên hoàn – điều này hoàn toàn không cần thiết, quay qua nhăn nhở, "Tôi là một đội riêng và cậu là một đội riêng!”_

_“_ _Đâu ra cái kiểu chơi như vậy chứ!” cậu hét lên và bắn một tên đang núp sau bức tường giả._

_“Có một sự thật là cậu khá tốt với một người mới chơi súng sơn đấy! Rốt cuộc cái nhà đó đã dạy cậu những gì vậy! Mặt mũi thế kia mà ra tay nhanh gọn kinh!” hắn hét đáp lại, lăn vài vòng tránh đạn._

_“Mặt mũi tôi thì làm sao!” Peter la lên, cố nhắm vào Deadpool. Nhưng hắn đã xuất hiện sau lưng cậu lúc nào._

_“Tóc xù, đừng quên luật chơi chứ. Cậu đã bị bắn hạ rồi, nhóc con. Ra ngoài đi.” Hắn thì thầm._

 

Nhắc đến thì thầm … Peter nhìn vào gương.

“Mặt mình đỏ như tiểu thư nhà lành lần đầu bắt chuyện với đàn ông", cậu lẩm bẩm, lăn đùng ra giường và la lên tiếng gọi nơi hoang dã.

Steve và Tony ở dưới phòng bếp giật mình.

Họ nhìn lên trần nhà và quay lại nhìn nhau.“Tuổi teen", Tony nói.

“Thằng bé hai mươi mấy tuổi rồi.” Steve nhìn anh, nhướn lông mày.  
Tony nhún vai, quay lại với cốc cà-phê, “Cậu là một ông già trong hình dạng một chàng trai quyến rũ.” Câu nói ấy khiến Steve đảo mắt, “Tôi khác nó khác.”

Anh đứng lên và tiến về phía cửa, “Để tôi xem như thế nào.”

  
= = = = =

 

“Peter?”

“Gì ạ!?” Peter ngồi bật dậy khi nghe tiếng gõ cửa.

“Có chuyện gì vậy? Con về lúc nào mà bố không biết.” Steve nói, “Hôm nay con đi đâu cả ngày vậy?”  
Peter mở hé cửa ra và nhòm qua khe hở, “Không sao không sao. Con vừa nghĩ ra đáp án bài tập nên hơi quá khích thôi.” Cậu thầm rủa bản thân quên mất không đi qua cửa chính mà lại leo vào phòng bằng cửa sổ. “Con đi thăm mộ Gwen ấy mà, như thường lệ.”

“Nhưng bình thường con đâu có đi cả ngày?” Steve bắt đầu nghi ngờ khi cậu con trai cứ đứng thập thò mà không cho anh vào.

“À… con gặp bạn cũ và họ rủ đi chơi", cậu nói dối. Lý do chính mà Peter không muốn cho Cha của mình vào là vì anh là người hiểu rõ cậu nhất. Cậu thích ngồi hàng giờ nói chuyện với Steve và chàng trai thật sự rất quý mến người đàn ông. Vấn đề là, anh ta hiểu cậu đến mức biết rõ khi nào cậu đang nói dối khi nhìn hành động của chàng trai. Cho anh ta vào phòng lúc này không phải ý hay.

“Ừm ...vậy à... Lần sau đừng hét lên thế nữa đấy. Nghe như vừa xảy ra án mạng vậy.” anh nói sau một lúc lưỡng lự, quay người bỏ đi.  
Peter thở hắt ra, không chú ý mình đã nín thở từ lúc nào.

  
= = = = =

 

“Sao?” Tony ngước lên khi thấy Steve đi vào.

“Hình như thằng bé đi chơi với ai đấy, nhưng nó nhất quyết không nói," anh nói, cúi người kéo ghế ngồi cạnh người đàn ông, "Có lẽ là đi với người nó thích."

“Hài ghê.” Tony nhận xét, hớp ngụm cà-phê. “Chính cậu nói nó đâu còn ở cái tuổi hét lên vì con gái chứ.”  
Steve mở miệng định nói gì đó nhưng lại thôi. Có thể anh đoán sai.

“Nhưng nếu là con trai thì sao?”

Hai người quay về phía giọng nói ở cửa bếp.

“Thế là ý gì?” Tony hỏi, với tay lấy miếng bánh quy trên đĩa cho vào miệng.

Pepper thở dài, tiến lại và ngồi đối diện với họ.

“Sáng nay em đi trên đường ngang qua một tiệm sách và thấy Peter đi cùng một người đàn ông. Em tính theo vào nhưng vì đang có việc nên đành đi tiếp.” cô nói, lấy cốc cà-phê của Tony và nhận sự phản kháng của người đàn ông.

“Và con chúng ta là gay.” Tony úp tay vào mặt làm kiểu kịch tính.

“Là bisexual.” Pepper chỉnh và trề môi, "Hoặc pansexual, nhiều kiểu lắm."

Steve thở dài với kiểu đùa kì quặc của Tony và quay qua người phụ nữ, "Người đó trông như thế nào ?”

“Ưm… xem nào… người đó cao hơn anh một chút, thân hình cân đối, ăn mặc đơn giản. Có điều anh ta trông khá kì lạ với mặt nạ màu đỏ, mặc dù đã dùng nón áo khoác che lại .”

“Mặt nạ đỏ?!” Tony cuối cùng cũng ngước lên, mặt ngẩn ra.

Pepper nhìn anh. Vậy là người quen rồi. Cô quay qua nhìn Steve và không tài nào hiểu nổi biểu cảm của người đàn ông. Không hẳn là tức giận. Có lẽ vậy.

Tony hơi nhăn trán, “Trông thằng bé như thế nào?”, anh đột ngột hỏi.  
Pepper nhướn một bên mày thanh, ngón trỏ đặt lên cằm ra chiều suy nghĩ. Cuối cùng cô thả lỏng người, chống khuỷu tay lên bàn và cười.

“Vui."

  
= = = = =

 

“Mình sẽ đè cậu nhóc đó ra và làm cậu ta rên rỉ.” Deadpool lầm bầm, nhảy từ nóc tòa nhà này qua nóc tòa nhà khác nhằm đuổi theo Nhện con đáng yêu của hắn. Chàng trai hoàn toàn không để ý sự hiện diện của kẻ bám đuôi.

{Vậy còn Peter?}  
[Chúng ta đã đồng ý là chỉ làm bạn thôi mà.]  
{Tử tế vãi}

[Nếu không muốn bị Iron-man và Captain America moi ruột thì hãy cư xử tử tế.]  
{Kiểu như bắn đạn sơn vào mông cậu ta á hả?}  
[Công nhận mặt cậu nhóc lúc đó đáng yêu kinh.]  
{Đáng lẽ nên bắn nốt bên kia mông.}

“Mấy đứa mấy đứa, thôi nào, tập trung vào cặp mông trước mặt kìa.” Deadpool khúc khích, chỉ về phía Spider-man.  
Hắn giảm dần tốc độ khi thấy Người nhện đáp xuống mái một căn hộ.

{Cậu ta leo vào rồi kìa.}  
[Không phải đây là hang Nhện chứ LOL.]

Deadpool nhăn trán, lưng dựa vào bức tường của căn hộ kế bên, hơi nghiêng người nhìn chàng trai trên mái. Cậu ta kéo cửa sổ lên và chui vào bên trong .

{Đù đù, đu, đú đù đù. Mission imposible.}  
[Vào và nói ‘hola’ nào!]  
{Éoooo! Tao thích bí mật nhìn cậu ta thay đồ.}

“Đồng ý.” Deadpool nhếch mép, lẩm bẩm với hai giọng nói.

Hắn hơi nhún chân và bật nhảy lên theo lối Spidey vừa đáp xuống, thong thả đi về phía cửa sổ. Ánh sáng từ trong phòng hắt ra phản chiếu lên mặt nạ của gã lính khi hắn nhìn vào trong. Deadpool cười thầm khi thấy Spider-man cởi mặt nạ ra. “Quay qua để tôi nhìn nào, baby boy.”

Thay vì quay qua, chàng trai bắt đầu cởi áo.

[Thánh thần thiên địa ơi.]

“Đừng nói với tôi cậu ta định thoát y trước khi cho chúng ta xem mặt nha.” Deadpool gí sát mặt vào lớp kính và lầm bầm đầy phấn khích. Hắn quét mắt nhìn một lượt làn da và từng thớ cơ trên người chàng trai.

{Hot damn.}

Chàng trai đưa tay quanh đai quần, toan kéo xuống.

Deadpool nín thở.

“Ai đấy?!” giọng nói từ dưới nhà đột ngột vang lên. Spider-man ngừng tay và quay ra đằng sau, tóm lấy cái áo trên giường cùng cái quần và chạy thẳng vào nhà vệ sinh.

“Là cháu đây Bác May! Từ từ cháu xuống!” cậu hét lên, giọng bối rối.

“Peter?” người phụ nữ hỏi, tiếng chân bước lên cầu thang ngày một gần.

“Peter?!” Deadpool sững người trước cái tên cùng giọng nói quen thuộc phát ra từ chàng trai.

“Peter? Là cháu sao? Cháu đến lúc nào vậy?” người bác gõ cửa phòng như thói quen lúc trước, khi họ còn sống chung mái nhà.

“Cháu leo qua cầu thang thoát hiểm và đi bằng cửa sổ. Xin lỗi vì làm bác sợ.” cậu mở cửa ra và cười với người phụ nữ. “Thói quen cũ ấy mà”, cậu giải thích và ôm bác mình, khẽ hôn lên má người phụ nữ.

Bác May ôm lại chàng trai, vỗ vỗ vào lưng cậu. “Lần sau đừng làm vậy nữa thằng bé này", bà cười, hai tay nắm lấy vai cậu và nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh của chàng trai.  
“Bác cũng nên khóa cửa cẩn thận chứ. Giờ không có cháu bác cần cảnh giác hơn nhiều. Nhỡ không phải cháu mà là trộm thì sao?!” cậu nói, cau mày và khẽ thở dài.  
“Rồi rồi, bác lỡ quên mất thôi mà. Xuống nhà và bác sẽ làm ít pancake cho cháu". Người phụ nữ đẩy đẩy lưng chàng trai. Cậu lại thở dài và mỉm cười với bà. Đôi mắt khẽ híp lại và cảm giác ấm áp lan tỏa trong người cậu.

Deadpool trông thấy tất cả.

Đầu óc hắn giờ toàn những hình ảnh về gương mặt của chàng trai tóc nâu. Hai giọng nói trong đầu hắn nhao nhao lên, la ó và hú hét như hooligan quá khích trong một trận bóng đá.

{Con mẹ nó! Peter là Spidey!!!!}  
[Và Spidey là Peter!!!!]  
{Chúng ta theo đuổi Spidey và hóa ra cậu ta lại là Peter, người có phụ huynh sẵn sàng dùng cây hàng của Nữ thần Tự do để xiên chúng ta.}  
[Và lần trước thằng to xác này đã ‘chào cờ’ trước mặt cậu ta.]  
{...}  
[Chúng ta gặp rắc rối lớn rồi.]  
.  
.  
.

“Chết tiệt.” hắn lầm bầm.

 

  
= = = = =


	4. Thúc đẩy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat thật đáng sợ haha, nhưng tôi thích cô ấy vì điều đấy.  
> Tôi gặp rắc rối trong việc làm thế nào để Steve và Tony phát hiện ra bí mật của con trai họ, nên cuối cùng la lên và quyết định "cứ cho thằng nhỏ bò loanh quanh và bị phụ huynh bắt gặp đi!" =]]]

 

CHAP 4

Peter ngồi trước mộ Gwen, vừa ăn khoai chiên mà trên đường đi cậu ghé mua, vừa nói chuyện với cô gái.

“Cái người mà hay đến và kể chuyện tào lao cho chúng ta nghe ấy, em nhớ không? Hắn ta trốn mất tăm rồi. Chả hiểu sao hai ngày nay không thấy thằng chả đâu. Anh không nghĩ hắn gặp nguy hiểm gì, tên đấy mạnh mà. Và hắn như gián ấy, sống dai nhách.”

Cậu im lặng một chút, nhâm nhi món khoai. Giờ đang là gần cuối tháng 9, tiết trời se lạnh chuẩn bị bước qua mùa đông. Peter khẽ sụt sịt mũi và đưa tay lên chùi nhẹ. Cậu chợt nhớ về hành động này trước đây Gwen hay làm khi cô bị dị ứng. Peter khúc khích cười vì thỉnh thoảng Wade cũng làm vậy, khi hắn lỡ nói điều gì không phải với cậu. Có lẽ hắn cảm thấy có lỗi. Và ý nghĩ đấy lại càng làm Peter cười nhiều hơn. 

Từng đám mây bàng bạc trôi một cách lười nhác trên bầu trời, gió thi thoảng lướt qua hàng cây và một vài chiếc lá lìa cành, xoáy vài vòng trước khi đáp xuống đất duyên dáng như một thiên thần.

“Anh không biết nữa... có lẽ anh thấy... buồn, chắc vậy, khi không gặp anh ta. Em có nghĩ nó rất kì cục khi một người đàn ông nhớ một người đàn ông không? Và rất nhiều lần đỏ mặt nữa? Mà thật ra cũng không phải ‘rất nhiều lần’... Thôi được rồi, đúng là rất nhiều đấy” cậu nói sau một lúc ngừng cười.

Và lại một khoảng lặng. Không gian cô đọng lại, đặc quánh và chảy tràn vào tâm trí chàng trai.

“Đồ khốn.” Peter thì thầm trong họng, hít một hơi đầy và thở ra nặng nhọc.

 

= = = = =

 

{Chú không đi gặp nhóc con tóc xoăn à?}  
[Ý nó là Peter, à không, SPIDER-MAN!]

{Spider-boy thì đúng hơn. Vậy còn kế hoạch ‘đè Người nhện ra và làm cậu ta rên rỉ’?}  
[Chúng ta thật vô vọng.]  
{Hoàn toàn vô vọng.}

“Câm!!!” Deadpool bỗng gầm lên, đá mạnh vào cái thùng rác khiến nó văng một quãng xa, rác rưởi văng tung toé.

Tên cướp đang bị hắn kề kiếm vào cổ giật bắn mình, đôi mắt mở to sợ hãi. Hắn đã nghe lời đồn về Deadpool – tên lính đánh thuê lắm điều, điên loạn và vô-cùng-bạo-lực. Nhưng hắn cũng biết gã điên này không bao giờ tỏ ra tức giận khi giết người. Gã lính luôn hưởng thụ cảm giác máu phụt ướt lưỡi kiếm sáng loáng và lúc nào cũng đùa cợt.

Ngoại trừ lần này. Điều đó làm hắn hoảng loạn hơn bao giờ hết. Nhất là khi gã có vẻ như đang cãi nhau với ai đó.

“Cậu ta… quá đặc biệt.” hắn bỗng nhỏ giọng thì thầm. Đoạn xoay thanh katana trong tay và đánh vào đỉnh đầu tên cướp bằng chuôi kiếm.

 

_“Đừng giết người nữa”, Peter đột nhiên nói khi họ đang đi dạo và nhấm nháp cà-phê._

_"Đừng đùa nữa", hắn trả lời, nhìn chằm chằm cậu trai._

_“Tôi hoàn toàn nghiêm túc đấy! Anh có thể thay đổi mà. Không phải anh từng nói anh thích làm người hùng giống Spider-man sao?” Peter cáu, lấy tay huých nhẹ vào người Deadpool._

_“Tôi sống bằng việc giết người và đúng, tôi thích làm người hùng. Nhưng chỉ khi tôi thích thôi.” hắn cười qua cốc cà-phê đang uống._  
_Peter hơi bĩu môi và cau mày – hành động này luôn khiến hắn bật cười, “Nếu vậy hãy cố hạn chế việc giết người lại. Kiểu như chỉ làm họ bất tỉnh hoặc bị thương thôi ấy. Giết một sinh mạng là điều cuối cùng mà tôi muốn thấy bạn mình làm.”_

_“Vâng vâng thưa tiểu thư”, hắn giễu cợt và cười phá lên, “Wade Wilson sẽ cố gắng hết sức.”_

_{Chúng ta đang nói dối.}_  
_[Yep.]_

 

Deadpool ngây ra một lúc khi nhớ về cách chàng trai đảo mắt và cả giọng nói càu nhàu của cậu.

Hắn ném thanh Katana lên trời và quay lưng lại, ngay lúc thanh kiếm rơi vào vỏ bao đằng sau lưng gã lính. Hắn bỏ đi, để lại tên cướp bất tỉnh và người phụ nữ run rẩy trong con hẻm tối.

 

= = = = =

 

Tony và Steve ngồi như hai pho tượng đá trước cái TV cỡ bự trong phòng khách.  
Hiện là bản tin sáng hàng ngày.

Cô phóng viên tóc vàng với điệu bộ vô cùng kích động và vẻ mặt hào hứng đang phỏng vấn một người phụ nữ bế con, “Vâng, tôi đã tận mắt trông thấy. Người đó mặc đồ giống Người nhện nhưng cao lớn hơn, chính anh ta đã ra tay đánh gọn bọn cướp ngân hàng trong nháy mắt!” người phụ nữ nói, mắt sáng lên và giọng nói thể hiện rõ sự ngưỡng mộ, tay chỉ vể phía những tên cướp đang bị áp giải vào xe.

“Đó chính là cộng sự của Spider-man!” một người đàn ông reo lên, hai tay vẫy vẫy phấn khích.

“Vâng thưa quý vị, trong khi Spider-man bận bịu với cuộc tấn công của Sand-man cách đây vài tòa nhà thì cộng sự tuyệt vời của anh đã ra tay giải cứu! Đây thật sự là một sự hợp tác hoàn hảo! Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng cung cấp tin tức mới nhất cho quý vị. Đây là Sarah Brightman với bản tin buổi sáng.” Cô gái cười nụ cười thương mại, quay mặt vào ống kính. Tiếp đó bản tin chuyển qua dự báo thời tiết.

Tony đưa tay phẩy xuống dưới và TV tắt.  
Cả hai vẫn thẫn người ra nhìn vào cái màn hình đen xì.

“Cô ta tên Sarah Brightman.” Tony lên tiếng, vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào TV.

“Anh làm ơn tập trung vào giùm cái đi”, Steve cúi đầu, úp mặt vào lòng bàn tay một cách mệt mỏi.

“Cậu có nghĩ cô ta đổi tên không? Kiểu như hâm mộ quá và trong một giây phút đã ra quyết định sai lầm ấy. Tôi cũng từng có fan hâm mộ tên Tony Stark đấy.” anh ta vẫn tiếp tục nói, nhún nhún vai.

“Anthony.”

“Được rồi.” Tony thở dài và ngừng lảm nhảm. Một khi Steve gọi tên ra như vậy thì tốt nhất nên ngậm miệng lại.

“Vậy là… Deadpool đổi nghề?” Clint từ đâu hiện ra, đứng sau lưng hai người, tay dựa vào phần lưng ghế sofa.

Steve hơi gật gật đầu, “Có vẻ là như vậy.”

“Có thể hắn đang cố trở thành bạn trai tốt.” chàng cung thủ nhăn nhở, nhe răng cười. Ngay lập tức anh ta nhận được cái liếc mắt từ hai vị phụ huynh.

Sau lần Pepper bắt gặp Peter và Deadpool đi chung với nhau, họ đã bí mật theo đuôi hai người. Nhưng vì một lý do nào đó, Peter luôn phát hiện ra và cậu cuối cùng quyết định nói chuyện với phụ huynh của mình. Họ cãi nhau ầm lên khi Peter nói cậu và Deadpool chỉ là bạn, nhưng họ không tin và nói rằng gã có rất nhiều kẻ thù và rằng cậu sẽ bị liên lụy này nọ khi dính vào hắn. Peter gào lên với lý do cậu đã lớn rồi và họ thậm chí không phải cha mẹ ruột của cậu. Câu chuyện kết thúc khi họ ngớ người nhìn chàng trai. Peter giật mình nhận ra mình lỡ miệng, ngay sau đó nhăn mặt và chạy lên phòng. Lần cuối cùng cậu to tiếng và nói điều dại dột như vậy là lúc Bác Ben còn sống. Hay thật.  
Sau đó họ không theo dõi nữa và Peter ít về nhà hơn. Tuy vẫn gửi mail về công việc cho Tony, cậu hay gọi điện báo mình sẽ ở nhà Bác May những buổi tối muộn.

Steve bỗng đứng lên và tiến về thía thang máy, “Tôi lên gọi Peter dậy.”

Dạo gần đây anh không thấy chàng trai đi ra nghĩa trang thường xuyên nữa, chỉ thỉnh thoảng ghé qua và cũng không còn mang vẻ mặt yêu đời khi quay về.  
Những lúc như vậy, Steve thực sự cảm thấy có lỗi m. Peter đã trở lại thành Peter Parker, chứ không còn là Peter Stark-Rogers như cậu vẫn hay đùa.

“Peter”, Steve gọi, gõ cửa phòng cậu con trai. "Dậy thôi nào, hôm nay có cuộc họp báo ra mắt sản phẩm mới. Tony sẽ rất tức giận nếu con để anh ta đi một mình đấy", anh gõ cửa lần nữa.  
Không hề có tiếng trả lời. Anh thấy lạ vì thông thường Peter dậy khá sớm, thường là do gặp ác mộng, khó ngủ hoặc do thói quen cũ. Steve gõ cửa lần nữa, cố gắng không mạnh quá nhằm tránh việc cánh cửa đáng thương lõm một lỗ. “Peter! Con có trong đấy không?"

Vẫn im lặng.

“Được rồi nhóc con, con ép bố đấy nhá"anh lầm bầm, xoay tay nắm cửa và mở toang ra.  
Và hai ánh mắt chạm nhau.

Steve lập tức đóng sầm cánh cửa lại và dựa lưng vào nó.  
...

“Đừng có giả vờ là bố không thấy con chứ!" tiếng chàng trai vọng ra từ trong phòng.

Steve hít thật sâu và xoa xoa sống mũi. Đoạn từ từ đi về phía thang máy. “Là ảo giác. Mình cần đi ngủ.”

 

= = = = =

 

“Nhóc con dậy chưa?” Tony hỏi khi thấy ông chồng đi xuống, mặt ngơ ngơ.  
Steve không trả lời. Anh ta đi đến và ngồi xuống sofa cạnh hai người đàn ông.

“Có chuyện gì vậy?” Clint hỏi, nhướn một bên lông mày.

Phải mất một lúc người đàn ông mới lên tiếng, “Tôi thấy nó leo vào phòng. Qua cửa sổ.”

“Có vậy thôi à? Không phải trẻ con vẫn hay làm như vậy sao--” Tony hỏi và chợt nhận ra điều kì lạ, "Cậu vừa nói gì ấy nhỉ?”

Tony cứng họng, hết nhìn Steve lại nhìn Clint. Đoạn anh ta bật dậy, chạy vù lên tầng trên.

  
= = = = =

 

Peter ngồi ở bàn ăn, cố nuốt chỗ ngũ cốc trộn sữa đầy ụ trong bát. Cậu thậm chí còn chả thích ngũ cốc. Cậu nhìn lên và thấy Tony đang uống cà-phê và đọc báo, trước mặt là đĩa pancake, còn Steve và Clint ăn bánh mì với trứng và thịt xông khói.

“Ờm… tại sao chỉ có con phải ăn ngũ cốc vậy?” cậu hỏi, lấy thìa ngoáy ngoáy vào bát. Thật ra cậu ăn gì cũng được, nhưng với cái không khí kì lạ này, Peter chỉ muốn có ai đó lên tiếng. Và vì không có ai, cậu quyết định nói trước.

Tony không dời mắt khỏi tờ báo, trả lời không cảm xúc, “Đó là hình phạt vì con dám giữ bí mật với bọn ta.”

Peter hơi rụt đầu ra đằng sau, nhăn trán và hỏi với giọng nghi ngại, "Vậy… thôi sao? Đó là hình phạt kì quặc nhất con từng thấy.” cậu lầm bầm ở câu sau.

“Thế con muốn chúng ta đánh và mắng con à? Làm ơn đi nhóc, con đã hai mấy tuổi đầu rồi, làm thế còn ra thể thống gì.” Steve nói, giọng khô khốc.

Peter không biết phải nói gì. Cậu đã giữ bí mật này với tất cả mọi người và chỉ có một vài người biết. Những người ấy hiện quá nửa đều đã ra đi. Chính vì thế cậu rất sợ hãi, sợ khi phải nghĩ về việc nhìn người mình yêu quý chết ngay trong vòng tay của Spider-man – người đáng lẽ phải có trách nhiệm bảo vệ họ.

Bỗng Steve thở hắt ra, đặt nĩa xuống, “Bố biết con lo lắng điều gì khi giữ kín thân phận của mình. Hãy nhìn Tony là một ví dụ, anh ta từ tên khốn bị nhiều người ghét thành tên khốn bị tất cả mọi người nhắm giết," Tony không có vẻ gì là bị xúc phạm trước câu đó, "Nhưng Pêtr, hãy nhìn bố này.” anh hơi chúi người về phía trước, “Con đang sống trong gia đình siêu anh hùng đấy.", anh nhướn mày .

Peter mở to mắt nhìn anh, quay qua nhìn Clint đang nhếch môi và nhìn Tony. Anh vẫn đọc báo, nhưng khóe miệng khẽ cong lên.

Steve vỗ mạnh vào vai Tony, “Anh xấu hổ đấy à?”

Tony nhướn lông mày và lấy tay xoa vai, hơi trề môi, “Có thể nói là như vậy.”

Peter lắc đầu và khúc khích, “Con hiểu ý bố rồi.”

“Tốt.” Steve híp mắt nhìn cậu và mỉm cười.

“Tôi không muốn phá vỡ khoảnh khắc gia đình đâu nhưng ew, có người đang ăn sáng đấy. Mấy người làm tôi chộn rộn trong bụng.” Clint làm mặt nhăn nhó.  
Peter phì cười.

Tony bỗng ngẩng mặt lên từ tờ báo, lông mày cau lại, “Chờ đã. Tại sao bố đã lắp camera quanh nhà mà không hề thấy cảnh một thằng nhóc mặc đồ bó leo vào? Khoan… “ anh liếc cậu và nhắm mắt lại, nhăn trán, “JARVIS?"

“Vâng thưa ngài?” tiếng của người quản gia máy vang lên với chất giọng Anh nhã nhặn.

“Đừng giả nai. Cái nhà này loạn rồi, vì Chúa", anh úp mặt vào tờ báo. “Con trai tôi giấu kín việc nó là Người nhện suốt ngày đâm đầu vào nguy hiểm và giờ đến lượt người tôi tin tưởng là đồng bọn của nó.”

“Tôi đã hứa sẽ giữ bí mật thưa ngài. Một chút bí mật không thể gây hại." JARVIS đáp lại, giọng có chút vui vẻ - không hề phù hợp trong hoàn cảnh này.

Tony đảo mắt, “Nhớ nhắc tôi gỡ bỏ chương trình nhân cách của anh ra, chúng ta sẽ có vài thay đổi nhỏ đấy anh bạn.” anh đe dọa và nhận lại sự im lặng từ người quản gia.

  
= = = = =

 

“Steve?”

“Gì vậy con trai?” Steve quay lại khi nghe cậu gọi và nhận một cái ôm từ chàng trai.

“Con xin lỗi. Cha và Bố có thể không phải cha mẹ ruột của con, nhưng hai người là cặp phụ huynh tuyệt vời nhất.” Peter thì thầm vào cổ người đàn ông, khẽ siết nhẹ vào áo anh.

“Không sao đâu Peter. Không sao đâu.” anh mỉm cười và nói. Thằng bé sẽ không sao, đấy là điều họ luôn tự nhủ, chỉ cần Peter còn trong vòng tay họ.

“Ê nè, hai người cho tôi ra rìa đấy à. Nhóc con, ôm bố nữa.” Tony chen vào giữa và được cả hai người ôm chặt. "Family hug!"

 

  
= = = = =

 

  
Peter. Natasha.

Núi.

Rất- nhiều -núi.

Và chàng trai đang treo ngược người lủng lẳng trên một vách đá.

“Hãy cho cháu biết việc này giúp ích gì cho cháu!” Peter đỏ mặt tía tai, cố gượng người hét lên.

“Nhện con, có một điều cháu nên biết, rằng cô thích hành hạ những đứa như cháu. Cháu biết đấy: mặt ngơ, xinh trai, và hẹn hò bí mật mà không cho cô biết.” Black Widow nói với giọng badass, nhìn về phía xa xăm và nhếch mép.

“Cháu đã nói cháu không biết mà!! Hắn lặn mất tiêu mấy ngày và sau đó bỗng dưng xuất hiện ra tay giúp đỡ, và sau đó lại lặn tiếp luôn!!! Và quan trọng hơn, cháu không có hẹn hò với ai hết!!!” cậu ngọ nguậy, rướn người lên gỡ tơ nhện dính chặt ở chân. Natasha ngay khi biết chuyện cậu là Spider-man liền trấn lột máy phóng tơ và sử dụng nó thành thạo chỉ sau 5 phút mò mẫm, ngay sau đó lôi cậu đi ‘tập luyện’ và dán dính cậu nhóc vào vách đá, nói rằng cậu hãy tự mình thoát ra mà không dùng đến tơ nhện. Cô biết chàng trai có thể bám dính trên mọi bề mặt nên hoàn toàn không cho cậu đeo bất kì dây an toàn nào.

Người phụ nữ nguy hiểm.

Nat cười khẩy. Cô thừa biết cậu chàng nói thật, làm ơn đi, siêu đặc vụ đang đứng đây đó. Căn bản là cô thích chọc Peter vì biểu cảm tức giận của cậu rất ngộ.

“Nhóc, nghe này. Nói cho Cô Nat xinh đẹp của cháu biết rằng cháu có thích Deadpool không?”

“Không!” cậu hét lên, mặt đỏ bừng.

“Cô không thích câu trả lời đấy.” Nat cười và dùng dao cắt tơ nhện.

Peter rơi tự do.

Như kiểu nhảy bungee mà không có đồ bảo hộ.

“Cháu ghét cô aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Peter xanh mặt gào lên.

Natasha đảo mắt, nhảy xuống theo Pêtr.

“Nào, giờ thì nói thật đi!” cô hét qua tiếng gió ù tai.

“Cô điên rồi! Chúng ta sẽ thành paté mất!”

“Nói đi!" cô nheo mắt lại khi ánh mặt trời chiếu vào mắt, tiếng quần áo bay lật phật và tiếng hét của Peter hòa lẫn với nhau.

“Mặt đất! MẶT ĐẤT KÌAAAA!”  
Natasha thở dài, vươn người tới và túm lấy áo Peter, bấm nút ở thiết bị đính trên thắt lưng và một chiếc phi cơ vụt đến.

“Aaaaaaaa!!!!!!!” Peter hét.

Cậu hé mắt ra khi thấy mình đang ngồi trên thứ gì đó.

“Cô biết là cháu sợ nhưng làm ơn hãy bỏ tay ra khỏi ngực cô." Nat nhịn cười khi thấy vẻ mặt luống cuống của chàng trai. Peter lắp bắp gì đó và rút tay lại nhanh chóng, ngồi vào vị trí phụ lái và buộc dây an toàn cẩn thận.

“Cô định giết cháu thật đấy à?" Peter hỏi và nhìn người phụ nữ chằm chằm sau khi đã bình tĩnh lại.

“Ừ.”

“Nat!!!"

“Được rồi, cô đùa thôi. Tony vừa mới chế tạo chiếc phi cơ chiến đấu này và nhờ cô kiểm tra tốc độ của nó cũng như độ chuẩn xác trong việc xác định vị trí phi công khi ta bấm nút này." cô giải thích, chỉ vào cái thắt lưng.

Peter đảo mắt. “Vậy ngộ nhỡ lúc nãy nó không tới kịp?”

“Thì chúng ta nát bét.”

“Nấtha!” Peter la lên khi người phụ nữ tiếp tục trò đùa.

Natasha cho phi cơ lượn vài vòng và trở về Tháp Avengers.

 

Peter thở hắt ra nhẹ nhõm. Một phút giây nào cậu còn đứng gần Nat trong bán kính 10 mét, mạng sống cậu hoàn toàn không được bảo đảm.  
Chiếc phi cơ hạ cánh nhẹ nhàng hơn dự tính và Steve từ trong nhà đi ra, vẫy vẫy tay với họ.  
Peter vẫy lại, toan tháo dây an toàn thì Nat nắm lấy cổ tay Cậu.

“Câu trả lời là …?”

Peter trừng mắt nhìn, tỏ vẻ cáu giận, nhưng Nat chỉ nhướn lông mày lên và hơi nghiêng đầu. Bất lực, cậu đảo mắt và bĩu môi, “Cũng... hơi thích. Vui chưa?”  
Nat nhếch mép, buông tay chàng trai ra và gỡ dây an toàn, bước ra khỏi phi cơ và tiến về phía Steve. “Đập tay phát nào anh bạn.” cô giơ tay lên đập vào lòng bàn tay của Steve, người hoàn toàn không biết anh ta đập tay vì điều gì. Anh nhìn Peter tìm câu trả lời nhưng chỉ để nhận lại gương mặt đỏ như lồng đèn của cậu.

Cô gái bước một cách vui vẻ vào nhà, nhìn thấy Pepper và ôm lấy cô.

“Chào Pep.” cô nói qua mái tóc dài của người phụ nữ.

“Chào người đẹp. Kế hoạch thế nào rồi?” Pep nói, khóe môi cong lên thành hình nụ cười.

“Cần một chút động lực.” Nat nhếch mép thì thầm.

 

  
= = = = =


	5. Hẹn hò nào

CHAP 5

Deadpool dạo quanh nghĩa trang vào một buổi chiều rảnh rỗi.

Hắn để hai tay ra sau gáy, ngửa đầu nhìn trời.

Một màu cam ánh vàng pha lẫn vào màu xanh của bầu trời, phủ đều và lan tỏa khắp thành phố, điểm thêm một vài cụm mây xốp và mịn như kem trứng.

{Nghe có vẻ ngon.}  
[Chúng ta không thể ăn mây, thằng ngu.]

“Chúng ta có thể ăn kẹo bông gòn.” Deadpool đề nghị khi thấy ông chú bán kẹo đi ngang qua phía bên kia hàng rào.

[Cái thứ toàn đường đấy á? Cho xin.]  
{Tiểu đường.}  
[Pfffft!!!Gã lính mồm mép tiểu đường.]

“Im đi quỷ hà.” hắn nói, tay vẫy vẫy, khiến người phụ nữ đi qua nhìn hắn bằng cặp mắt kì lạ. Deapool nhe răng cười, “Nhìn mặt bả kìa. Như thể bà ta vừa thấy Dr.Doofenshmirzt đi qua ấy.”

{Anh khuyên chú nên ngừng coi Phineas and Ferb.}  
[Tao sẽ tự tử nếu nghe thấy bất cứ câu nói nào chêm thêm cái phim đó vào, thề luôn .]

Deadpool định vặc lại thì bỗng thấy bóng dáng một người rất quen.

[Cục phân thần thánh.]  
{Bà tác giả thực sự cho mày nói như vậy ư?}

“Suỵttttt.” Deadpool ra hiệu mặc dù biết rõ rằng không ai có thể nghe thấy hai giọng nói ngoài hắn.

Là Peter.

Hắn thầm rủa cậu nhóc tại sao lại ra đây vào giờ này. Cậu ta thường đến vào buổi sáng cơ mà! Hắn đã cố tình đến vào giờ này để không phải gặp cậu, và giờ thì Peter ở đây.  
Deadpool theo dõi cậu nhóc ngồi xổm trước mộ Gwen, tay bỗng đưa lên quẹt ngang mắt.

[Cục phân thần thánh.]  
{Cậu ta khóc đấy à?}  
[Đáng quan ngại.]

“Bọn mày..." Deadpool nhăn mặt thở dài.

Hắn đứng núp sau cái cây, thập thò nhìn chàng trai. Peter không đưa tay chùi mắt lần nào nữa, bắt đầu ngồi bệt xuống đất, chân co lên ngang ngực và lấy ta ôm lấy hai đầu gối. Cậu cứ ngồi thế nhìn chằm chằm vào bia mộ, một lúc sau lấy hai tay chống ra sau ngả người mệt mỏi.  
Deadpool cứ đứng nghiêng người dựa vào cây nhìn cậu, mãi cho đến khi Peter chống tay ngồi dậy, đứng lên nhìn thêm một lúc rồi bỏ đi. Bóng chàng trai khuất dần sau hàng cây, tiến về hướng lối ra. Hắn bước đến chỗ mộ của Gwen, trầm ngâm một lúc rồi nói chuyện với cô gái.

“Lâu rồi không gặp.” hắn nói, để tay lên đầu gối và từ từ ngồi xuống.

Deadpool nhìn những dòng chữ trên bia mộ. Hắn nghe hai giọng nói cãi nhau ỏm tỏi, nhưng cảm thấy bỗng dưng không muốn nói gì nữa. Đôi khi cả người nói nhiều nhất cũng cần một giây yên tĩnh.

Hắn là một kẻ nói nhiều, không ai phủ nhận điều đấy. Hắn có thể nói liên tục, và những gì hắn nói hoặc là làm người khác nổ tung não, hoặc là phì cười. Nhưng khi đến nơi này, hắn luôn trở nên im lặng lạ thường. Mỗi khi ngồi với Peter hắn càng cố nói ít hơn. Có lẽ vì chàng trai luôn nói ‘Im đi Wade’ và cái cách cậu gọi tên hắn khiến gã lắm điều thấy có chút lạ lẫm.

“Tôi không cố ý tránh né… ý tôi là … Tôi cũng không biết nữa. Chúng tôi chỉ là bạn… vậy là nhiều lắm rồi. Không hiểu sao khi biết Peter là Spider-man tôi lại thấy… lo lắng? Vì cậu ta là anh hùng? Vì cậu ta là con trai của một trong những người giàu nhất nước Mỹ? Còn tôi là một thí nghiệm thất bại? Có lẽ giữ khoảng cách một thời gian và cậu ta sẽ quên tôi, đúng không?” hắn bỗng dưng hỏi cô gái, nhưng dường như đang tự an ủi chính mình.

Đột nhiên hắn phì cười.

“Tôi lừa ai thế này. Từ khi nào ánh mắt tôi luôn tìm kiếm cậu ta vậy..."

“Oh? Vậy là anh cũng biết danh tính thật sự của Peter rồi à?”  
Deadpool hơi giật mình. Hắn đã quá mất cảnh giác khi không để ý đến sự xuất hiện của kẻ khác. Không giống thường ngày chút nào.

“Cũng?" Deadpool không quay lại. Hắn có thể nhận ra giọng nói trầm khàn này ở bất cứ đâu. Dù sao gã lính cũng từng ăn tát từ người này mà.

“Cậu ta giấu bí mật với tất cả mọi người. Chúng tôi chỉ mới phát hiện ra thôi.” cô gái nhún vai.  
Deadpool nhướn lông mày.

“Mà việc đó làm anh tránh mặt cậu ta phải không?” người phụ nữ bước thêm vài bước.

“Liên quan gì đến cô. Đi tìm anh giai xấu số nào đấy và làm tình, sau đó nhai đầu anh ta đi. Để tôi yên." hắn trả lời, giọng khô khốc.

Cô gái cười khẩy, đứng ngay cạnh chỗ Deadpool ngồi.  
“Cậu ta buồn đấy. Đi gặp và xin lỗi nhóc đó đi.” Cô lấy đầu gối huých nhẹ vào vai hắn, “Người ta thích anh mà nỡ lòng làm vậy à.”

Deadpool cười mỉa, trông có vẻ như đang đảo mắt dưới lớp mặt nạ.  
“Đừng đùa tóc đỏ.Tôi đã nói là cô không có khiếu hài hước chưa?”

{Cô ta rất hài hước.}  
[Kiểu mỉa mai.]

{Và thường đi kèm với khó ưa.}

Người phụ nữ nhìn xuống gã lính đang ngồi, đoạn giơ tay lên và đánh đầu hắn.

“Cái mẹ gì thế?!” hắn kêu lên và nhìn cô gái.

“Ai nói tôi đang đùa. Anh mang một Peter vui vẻ trở lại với chúng tôi, và sau đó lại lấy mất cậu ta đi với mấy trò lảng tránh như thiếu nữ trong phim Hàn. Muốn chết?"  
Khóe mắt hắn khẽ giật giật. Câu cuối cùng rõ ràng là muốn giết hắn thật, và cho dù cả hai đều biết hắn không chết được, một nỗi sợ vẫn ập đến mỗi khi cô ả nghiến răng đe dọa.

“Peter thật sự thích anh đấy. Và tôi biết anh cũng vậy, đồ ngu.”

“Nat, thôi nào, tôi không dám dây vào con trai của Captain America và Iron-man đâu.” hắn nói với giọng châm biếm, nêu ra một trong những lý do mà hắn có thể nghĩ ra.

“Không dám lại gần mà chỉ dám theo dõi và bảo vệ từ xa?” Natasha nhướn một bên lông mày.

{Cô ta theo dõi chúng ta.}  
[Cái định mệnh.]

Deadpool im lặng. Đúng là hắn cũng hay ‘vô tình’ gặp lúc Spider-man gặp rắc rối và ra tay giúp đỡ thật, nhưng hắn không muốn thừa nhận.

{Quá sướt mướt.}  
[Tác giả, bây giờ là lúc thích hợp để chuyển cảnh đó.]

“Cô nghĩ cậu ta sẽ cho tôi một trận chứ?” hắn cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng sau một lúc lưỡng lự.  
“Chắc luôn.”

 

  
= = = = =

 

Peter nằm trên giường, mắt mở nhìn trừng trừng vào trần nhà.

Chán quá.

Cậu than thở, thỉnh thoảng lăn qua lăn lại trên giường.

♪Some some how, it’s a little different when, I’m with you, you know what I really I’m. All about

   
Giọng hát của Avril Lavigne vang lên từ cái loa mini của cậu, khiến chàng trai lúc lắc đầu theo nhịp điệu .

“When it’s you and me, we don’t need no one to tells us who to be. We’ll keep turning up the radio.” Peter lẩm nhẩm hát theo cô ca sĩ.

“KHI CHỈ CÓ CẬU VÀ TÔI, CHÚNG TA HÃY ĐI CHƠI NÀO!"

Peter giật mình bật dậy vì tiếng hét phát ra từ phía cửa sổ.  
Vì tòa tháp được thiết kế bao bọc hoàn toàn bằng kính, cậu có thể thấy một Deadpool treo lủng lẳng bên ngoài, thò đầu vào cửa sổ và nhăn nhở.

“Vì Chúa Wade anh làm cái gì ngoài đó vậy!!! Làm cách nào anh leo lên tận trên đây!!!?” Peter luống cuống chạy ra khỏi giường đến nắm lấy áo gã lính đánh thuê, cố gắng kéo hắn vào. Deadpool chẳng nói gì, hắn cứ cười một cách thích thú trước phản ứng của chàng trai và nắm lấy tay cậu để được kéo vào.

“Không thể tin được. Tôi trụy tim mất.” Peter thở không ra hơi khi cuối cùng cũng lôi gã to con qua được cái cửa sổ. Họ ngồi bệt xuống sàn nhà nghỉ ngơi. “Sao anh lại làm vậy với tôi chứ.”

“Đâu phải chỉ mình cậu có thể bò trên tường chứ, Spidey.” hắn nhìn cậu, ngửa cổ ra sau cười khành khạch.

Peter giật mình đưa mắt nhìn hắn. Deadpool liếc nhìn cậu, tay vẫn chống ra sau và ngửa cổ thở.

Cuối cùng chàng trai thở dài, “Anh biết từ khi nào?”

“Không nói, lêu lêu.", hắn đưa tay lên kéo phần dưới mắt xuống, trông như đang lè lưỡi.  
Peter nhìn hắn chằm chằm rồi đưa tay vuốt mặt, thở hắt ra. Đồ trẻ con.

“Cậu biết đấy, giờ mọi thứ tôi thắc mắc đều đã có lời giải đáp rồi. Vì sao cậu lại đấm đau đến thế, vì sao cậu có phản xạ tốt thế, vì sao người cậu lại chuẩn đến thế trong khi cậu là một thằng nhóc cuồng khoa học, vân vân và mây mây..." hắn vẫy tay qua lại, nhún vai.

“Xin lỗi vì tôi là ‘một thằng nhóc cuồng khoa học’.” cậu bĩu môi.

Deadpool cười trước câu nói ấy.

“Đi chơi đi. Tôi biết chỗ này vui lắm nè. Người ta cho cậu câu cá và sau đó chúng ta ăn luôn con cá ấy!” hắn nói, giọng hào hứng.

Peter phì cười, “Tôi không muốn phá hỏng niềm vui nho nhỏ của anh nhưng giờ là 12 giờ đêm đấy.” cậu nói, chỉ vào đồng hồ treo trên tường.

“Vậy mai nha?” hắn hỏi.

Peter suy nghĩ một lúc rồi chợt nhận ra điều gì, “Khoan - đã! Anh vừa biến mất hơn hai tuần và giờ tự dưng xông vào phòng tôi và rủ tôi đi chơi sao!?”

“Ờ.” Hắn đáp tỉnh ruồi.

“Đó là câu hỏi tu từ!" Peter gắt lên.

Deadpool toe toét, "Vậy là đồng ý ha! Mai 9 giờ tôi sẽ đón cậu, đừng ngủ nướng đấy!”  
Nói đoạn gã điên nhanh nhẹn đứng lên trèo qua cửa sổ ra ngoài.

“Khoan -- “ Peter bật dậy theo hắn nhưng Deadpool đã nhảy ra ngoài, bật dù ra và rơi dần xuống.

“Cái khỉ gì vừa mới xảy ra vậy…” Peter đứng như trời trồng nhìn cái dù đỏ in logo Deadpool ở trên bay đi.

 

  
= = = = =

 

 

Sáng sớm Peter đã gặp xui xẻo khi bị hai ông bố chăm-chỉ-dậy-sớm gọi dậy vào sáng Chủ Nhật.

“Peter… giải thích đi.” Tony chỉ vào màn hình máy tính nối với hệ thống an ninh, hiện đang hiện lên hình ảnh một gã mặc đồ đỏ treo toòng teng ngoài cửa sổ phòng cậu.

“Đó là … Deadpool?” cậu nói ", nhướn lông mày và lấy tay xoa xoa gáy.

“Ai cũng biết đó là Deadpool! Vấn đề là hắn làm gì ở cửa sổ phòng con lúc 12 giờ khuya kìa! ” Tony gắt.  
Steve đặt tay lên vai anh nhằm làm người đàn ông bình tĩnh lại.

“Peter, có chuyện gì vậy?” Steve hỏi, giọng trầm nhưng không quá khắt khe.

Peter không biết giải thích sao với hai ông bố của mình. Chính cậu còn chả hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra nữa. Nhưng nếu không có câu trả lời thì Tony sẽ rất cáu, mà trông anh ta thì rõ ràng sắp nổ đến nơi rồi.

“Anh ta đến… rủ con đi chơi?”

“Sao con lại hỏi bố?” Steve nói, lông mày cau lại khó hiểu.

“Con cũng không biết anh ta làm cái gì nữa, tên dở người ấy.” cậu lầm bầm.

Tony nghĩ đến việc tên lính lẻn vào nhà anh và... với con anh…  
“TÔI SẼ MOI RUỘT HẮN!!!” Tony hét lên, giẫy giụa khi bị Steve giữ chặt lại.

Ở một nơi nào đó, Deadpool hắt xì.

Điện thoại Peter đột nhiên reo lên. Cậu lôi ra và mặt chuyển sang màu xanh.

“Ai gọi vậy?” Steve hỏi khi thấy sắc mặt bất thường của cậu con trai.

Peter nuốt khan, tự hỏi không biết có nên nói rằng đó là Deadpool trong khi phụ huynh của cậu một người đang quắn quéo muốn giết người, còn một người trông như thể cũng sắp hết chịu nổi sự ồn ào của người kia.

“Cháu không nghe à? Deadpool gọi kìa.” Natasha từ đâu xuất hiện đứng sau lưng Peter.  
Gai ốc nổi khắp người chàng trai, cậu quay ra sau nhìn người phụ nữ.

“Cái gì!” Tony la lên khi nghe thấy từ ‘Deadpool’.

Ngay khi Peter định phân bua gì đấy, Natasha ghé vào tai cậu nói, “Đi chuẩn bị đi, chỗ này để cô lo. Cháu sẽ trễ hẹn nếu cứ đứng đây đấy.” cô nhếch mép, đẩy nhẹ chàng trai và bước tới chỗ Tony đang trợn mắt nhìn cô gái bẻ khớp tay tiến tới.

Peter nhìn điện thoại. Chết tiệt, 8 giờ rưỡi rồi và cậu còn chưa tắm rửa hay ăn sáng.  
Chàng trai chạy vội lên phòng và bỏ lại những tiếng la thảm thiết.

 

  
= = = = =

 

 

Peter đứng ở cửa sau của tòa nhà, nhấn số của Deadpool và gọi. Cậu thật sự không biết hắn ta đã lấy điện thoại của cậu lúc nào mà số lại xuất hiện trong danh bạ - cùng với hình hắn cười toe toét giơ ngón giữa vào màn hình.

Tiếng chuông đổ hai lần và giọng gã lính nheo nhéo, lXong rồi hả, cậu đang ở đâu vậy?... Chỗ cổng phụ á? Cậu có biết nhà cậu có đến mấy cái cổng phụ không?!... A a tôi thấy rồi! Nè nè baby boy!”.

Peter quay người lại để thấy một Deadpool vẫy tay vui vẻ đi đến.

“Woah, cậu trông dễ thương ghê ahihi!” hắn nói, hai tay đưa lên má và cúi người xuống nhìn chàng trai. Peter nhìn lại mình. Không phải bình thường vẫn mặc áo thun quần jeans với áo khoác sao, khác biệt chỗ nào mà khen… Khoan, dễ thương?

Cậu hơi đỏ mặt, giơ nắm đấm dí vào mặt hắn, “Đừng có khen tôi dễ thương!”

Deadpool cười khúc khích, xoa đầu chàng trai, "Đừng làm những hành động dễ thương!”

Peter né ra, hừ mũi nhìn hắn. Deadpool, cũng như những lần đi chung với cậu lúc trước, không mặc bộ đồ đỏ nữa. Người đàn ông mặc áo màu xanh chàm tay dài và xắn lên đến khuỷu tay. Peter công nhận hắn trông rất ưa nhìn khi mặc thường phục. Những vết sẹo dài và ửng đỏ hiện rõ trên những phần da không được quần áo che của hắn, và gã lính vẫn cố chấp đeo cái mặt nạ mặc dù cũng có vài lần cậu nói muốn xem mặt mũi hắn ra sao. Peter tuy tò mò, nhưng chàng trai nghĩ sẽ có lúc cậu đủ tin cậy để nhìn thấy được gương mặt Deadpool.

“Vậy giờ đi được chưa?" Deadpool hỏi khi thấy cậu nhóc nhìn hắn. “Cậu đỏ mặt khi nhìn tôi đấy à?” hắn trêu.

Gương mặt chàng trai càng đỏ hơn, sắp sửa đun được một nồi nước sôi.

Cậu gắt, "Không có! Đi thôi, anh định đứng đấy cả ngày à!”, đoạn sải từng bước dài bỏ đi trước. Deadpool khúc khích chạy theo, quàng tay qua vai chàng trai. Giọng hắn hào hứng, "Tiến đến bến xe buýt nào!”  
Peter hơi nghiêng đầu né khi âm lượng của gã lính đột ngột tăng lên.

“Đồ ồn ào", cậu càu nhàu.

“Đồ khó tính.” Deadpool nhại lại.

 

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi thấy Nat thật ra rất tiện dụng =]]]]] Ý tôi là nếu bạn không biết làm sao để giúp Peter giải quyết vấn đề , cứ cho Nat vào và để cô ấy lo hahahah  
> À và nếu bạn đọc đến tận chap này thì thật sự ... thật sự ...tôi nghĩ tôi yêu bạn mất rồi =]]]


	6. Tỏ tình

CHAP 6

“Tôi tưởng anh nói là câu cá? Ý tôi là tôi tưởng ở hồ hay cái gì nhỏ nhỏ như vậy.” Peter hỏi, nhướn lông mày khi cậu và Deadpool leo lên một chiếc du thuyền nhỏ đang đậu ở bến.

“Ồ Petey thân mến, chúng ta sẽ nâng nó lên một tầm cao mới.” Deadpool vừa đi vừa nói, nhìn thấy chủ thuyền và đập tay với người ấy.

“Chào anh bạn.” người kia nói, nở nụ cười với gã lính và nheo mắt nhìn về phía chàng trai đang đứng ngó nghiêng con thuyền đằng sau Deadpool. “Bạn gái chú đấy à?”

Peter để ý thấy người kia đang nhìn cậu thì quay qua quay lại, rồi tự chỉ vào mình, “Gì?Tôi á?”

“Pffft--"Deadpool phồng má nhịn cười.

“Chào cô.” người ấy nói, giơ một bàn tay lên, mỉm cười thân thiện.

“Có anh mới giống con gái ấy ", đồ đàn bà.” Peter lầm bầm bất mãn. Rõ ràng người chủ thuyền trông khá nữ tính với thân hình dong dỏng,mái tóc vàng hơi xoăn ôm lấy khuôn mặt và đôi mắt to chớp chớp, và cậu trông nam tính chán so với hắn.

“Há há há há!!!!" Deadpool cười muốn rớt miệng, ôm bụng đứng giữa hai người.

Đoạn hắn nhận ra Peter mặt đen xì trợn mắt với mình, liền nhịn lại và đứng thẳng người lên, ho khan vài tiếng.

“À… có chút hiểu lầm ở đây,” hắn nói, để một tay lên vai người kia, tay còn lại chỉ về phía cậu, “ đây là Peter. Và cậu ấy là nam.”

“Ồ, rất xin lỗi, tôi bị cận nặng nên không thấy rõ.” Người kia lại chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu, đoạn chìa tay ra với vẻ mặt hối lỗi, "Tôi là Elise.”

Peter cứng miệng.

“Anh... là nữ?”

“Vâng?” người kia hơi nghiêng đầu khó hiểu.

Deadpool phì cười. Biết ngay có người sẽ nhầm mà.

“Mẹ này hay bị nhầm là nam lắm!” hắn cười ha hả ra dấu về phía người phụ nữ, xong quay qua cô chỉ vào mặt mà nói, “Tôi nói rồi mà! Con gái con đứa cao lêu nghêu, mặc áo rộng che cả ngực, đã thế mặt còn hầm hầm như muốn đâm chết con nhà người ta! Mẹ ơi chết cười mất hahahaha… Au!”

Tràng cười ‘hahahaha’ của hắn bị ngắt nhờ cú bát đầu tốc độ ánh sáng của Elise. Peter nhìn bàn tay đeo đầy nhẫn của người phụ nữ và khóe miệng khẽ giật. Cú đó đau đấy.

“Chú mày thật lắm chuyện. Giờ có muốn lấy thuyền không thì nói để chị biết đường cho người khác thuê?” cô gái lườm gã lính, lấy chân đá đá kẻ đang ôm đầu than đau.

“Từ từ đã, cô lúc nào cũng nóng tính hết.” hắn đứng lên, đánh vào mông người phụ nữ. Và cứ như thế, Deadpool bị tát, bát đầu, đánh vào vai bằng bàn tay đầy nhẫn của vị chủ thuyền cho đến khi cô gái và Peter đạt được thỏa thuận cho thuê thuyền. Peter thở dài. Đáng lẽ người rủ cậu đi phải làm chuyện này chứ.

“Hai người có vẻ thân nhỉ?” Peter hỏi, đưa mắt nhìn Deadpool nhảy ra khỏi thuyền đi mua ít đồ uống.

“Hắn trả tiền hậu hơn hợp đồng còn tôi có thuyền tốt nhất. Chúng tôi cũng ít khi gặp trừ lúc hắn cần thuyền để làm nhiệm vụ. Tên đó hay làm trò khỉ nên khi nói chuyện với hắn cũng khá thoải mái.” cô gái nhún vai, cười với chàng trai. "Và tôi nghĩ bất cứ ai tiếp xúc với hắn nhiều đều sẽ thấy hắn là kiểu người dễ kết bạn."

Peter nhìn cô. Người phụ nữ tuy hay ra tay không thương tiếc với Deadpool, nhưng thật ra cô rất lịch sự và dịu dàng với cậu. Cậu khẽ cười khi nghĩ về việc cũng có người chịu được tính nói nhiều của hắn.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Ánh mặt trời chói sáng lan tỏa trên từng đợt sóng. Bầu trời như thể rộng ra thêm, khoáng đãng và có cảm giác như một mái vòm úp lên mặt biển, khiến con người bỗng nhiên trở nên thật nhỏ bé.

Cánh buồm đong đầy gió căng mình hăng hái, kéo con thuyền băng băng về phía trước. Deadpool ngồi trên ghế bố cẩn thận gỡ lưới đánh cá, gương mặt vô cùng thoải mái hưởng thụ cảm giác gió thổi phần phật sảng khoái, lẩm nhẩm hát một bài hát đang phát trên cái đài nhỏ của hắn.

“Không phải chúng ta đi câu cá à? Sao lại dùng lưới đánh cá? Mà sao lưới lại dày thế này? Anh tính bắt cá voi?” Peter ngồi cạnh hắn chống cằm nhìn.

“Cậu hỏi nhiều thật đấy. Chưa bằng tôi, nhưng vẫn là nhiều," Deadpool bật cười, “Cái này phòng hờ thôi. Chúng ta dùng cần để câu chứ.” Hắn nói, đoạn xoay người ra sau lôi một cái cần câu vĩ đại ra từ sau lưng.  
Peter mở to mắt. Sau đó lại nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt vô cảm.

“Chúng ta bắt con quái gì đấy?”

“Ừ.” Hắn vui vẻ đáp.

Biết ngay không phải câu cá bình thường mà. Đúng là không nên trông đợi nhiều vào gã này. Hắn vốn chẳng phải loại người ngồi câm lặng cả ngày chỉ để câu vài con cá nhép.

“Cậu có mang máy bắn tơ theo không?” hắn đột nhiên nhớ ra, ngừng hát và hỏi cậu.

Peter gật đầu.

Lại nhắc đến việc hắn biết cậu là Spider-man…

“Hơn hai tuần rồi anh đi đâu vậy?” Peter hỏi, hớp một ngụm coke.

“Cũng chả đi đâu,” hắn nhún vai, “chỉ quanh quẩn làm vài nhiệm vụ thôi.”  
Peter nhìn hắn cười cười mà nhăn trán.

“Sao anh không đến gặp tôi?" cậu hỏi.

Deadpool nhìn cậu, giọng có ý bỡn cợt, “Nhớ tôi sao ?”

Chàng trai nhìn hắn chằm chằm không trả lời, đoạn quay đi nhìn hướng khác.

Deadpool nhếch miệng.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter trợn mắt nhìn con cá. Không, chính xác thì nó đã từng là một con cá.

“Nó là một thí nghiệm.” Deadpool giải thích, ngước cổ lên nhìn con cá tung mình lên không trung, từng đợt sóng cuộn xoáy theo chuyển động của cái đuôi và bọt trắng xóa cả mặt biển. “Người ta thuê tôi bắt sống nó về.”

Peter cau mày nhìn hắn.

“Gì?” Deadpool hỏi, nhún vai. Hắn thở dài khi cậu vẫn tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm, “Được rồi được rồi, tôi rủ cậu đi vì muốn nhờ cậu giúp được chưa?! Cậu khỏe hơn tôi mà!"

“Sao cũng được.” Peter đảo mắt, quay lại với con cá giờ đang thả mình xuống làm chiếc thuyền tròng trành theo lớp sóng nổi lên đột ngột .

“Anh chỉ đứng đấy nhìn thôi à! Sau vụ này tôi muốn chia 90/10!"

“Cậu chỉ lấy 10 thôi á??” Deadpool giật mình.

“Deadpool!!!” Peter cố hết sức để không buông cần câu ra mà tiến đến cho hắn ăn vài cái đạp.

Deadpool nhếch mép, nhìn chàng trai đang mím môi tập trung vào con cá quẫy cựa điên cuồng. Hắn cúi người nhặt đôi găng tay dưới đất và đeo vào.

“Con này không thể câu bằng cần được! Anh đã nghĩ cái --“ Peter chợt ngừng la hét và quay đầu lại nhìn khi cảm nhận được hai cánh tay đang vòng qua eo mình. Lưng của cậu tựa vào khuôn ngực rắn chắc của kẻ đằng sau và hơi thở ẩm nóng phả vào tai cậu khi hắn nhếch mép cười.

“Cần giúp không, công chúa?” hắn nói, nắm lấy cần câu và kéo.

Máu dồn lên tai Peter và mắt cậu mở to khi nhận ra khoảng cách giữa hai người đã giảm đến tối thiểu. Ngón tay đeo găng của Deadpool khẽ chạm vào ngón tay nhỏ hơn của cậu và chàng trai có thể cảm nhận mùi thuốc súng trộn với mùi mồ hôi và mùi đồ ăn Mexico của gã lính.

Peter không biết làm gì hơn cứng người ra và để mặc gã giúp cậu.

“Đừng đơ ra thế, tôi cũng không tự mình kéo được đâu.” Deadpool dở khóc dở cười khi nhìn đôi tai đỏ ửng của chàng trai.

Cậu chợt hoàn hồn và ngả người kéo, “Nó là thứ quỷ gì thế? Khỏe khủng khiếp!”

“Thuốc gì đó với một số thành phần tương tự serum đã tiêm vào nó.” Hắn trả lời. “Mà này, tôi có chuyện muốn hỏi.”

“Gì nữa?!” Peter vẫn hơi mất tự nhiên khi cả thân người của kẻ đằng sau cứ không ngừng cử động. Nhất là cái đó của hắn. Nó cọ vào mông Peter và chàng trai lại đỏ mặt một cách điên cuồng.

Deadpool tính mở miệng nói thì con cá khổng lồ bất chợt dãy mạnh hơn bao giờ hết, quăng mình về phía hai người, có ý định tấn công. Bằng sự nhanh nhạy của mình? Peter phóng tơ ra quấn lấy cái miệng lởm chởm răng của nó và phóng thêm tơ vào vây. Con cá bị khống chế càng hăng máu hơn, dãy dụa điên cuồng và xé toạc tơ quanh miệng, lao đến nhắm vào người vừa tấn công nó.

Nhanh như cắt Deadpool ôm lấy chàng trai nhảy ra, tóm lấy tấm lưới được chuẩn bị sẵn lúc nãy quăng về phía con cá. Tấm lưới được thiết kế đặc biệt và tự động siết chặt mục tiêu, thuốc mê nồng độ cao được tẩm sẵn thấm qua da thịt con cá quái vật và kiềm hãm bớt sự hung hăng của nó.

Cả thân hình đồ sộ của con cá quăng xuống mặt biển, tạo thành một xoáy nước sâu và nước biển dâng lên thành từng mảng, văng tung tóe, khiến cho con thuyền vốn đã te tua nay chao đảo như sắp lật đến nơi.

Deadpool và Peter cột tấm lưới vào đuôi thuyền và kéo nó về bờ.

“Tôi muốn 90 của mình ngay bây giờ trước khi một cơn đau tim nào khác nữa ập đến.” Peter lấy mu bàn tay lau mồ hôi và nước biển nhiễu không ngừng trên mặt và tóc cậu, thở hắt.

Deadpool nhìn chàng trai và cười, “Chẳng phải bình thường cậu cũng hay gặp chuyện này sao? Cái này còn dễ chán.”  
Peter đảo mắt. Công nhận chuyện này chẳng có gì kinh hãi, thật ra còn khá vui nữa vì hai người đã có kha khá trò hay ho trong lúc ngồi chờ con cá cắn câu. Chàng trai thật sự rất thích nói chuyện với Deadpool, có lẽ vì gã lính biết cách làm cho mọi thứ trở nên hài hước.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Lúc họ về đến đất liền thì đã là 5 giờ. Ánh lam chiều lan đều trên từng con thuyền đậu ở cảng, sắc cam vàng chảy nhẹ lên cảnh vật, khiến mọi thứ trông như đang hòa vào nhau thành một mảng màu tươi tắn.

Elise nhăn nhó nhìn con thuyền yêu dấu của mình trông thảm hại kinh khủng và quyết định đá Deadpool một cú vào bụng trước khi lấy tiền bồi thường.

“Cô sẽ không lấy được chồng nếu cứ như thế.” Deadpool dù ôm bụng vặn vẹo tỏ ra đau đớn nhưng vẫn cố gắng nói.

Elise không quan tâm tới hắn, đưa Peter bộ quần áo khô ráo và bảo cậu ngồi xuống trên một thùng gỗ, lấy khăn lau tóc và vò xù đầu chàng trai. Peter hắt xì một cái và nhận được tiếng cười của người phụ nữ. “Cậu thật đáng yêu.” Cô cười khúc khích.

Peter hơi đỏ mặt và khẽ khụt khịt mũi. Cậu không quen với việc để người khác lau tóc –dù sao cậu cũng đã quá tuổi để chăm sóc kiểu này, nhưng có sự ấm áp kì lạ tỏa ra từ người phụ nữ khiến cậu ngồi yên.

Deadpool ngừng lăn lộn và ngồi xổm nhìn hai người. Đoạn hắn phì cười.

“Elise, cho dù cô không lấy chồng được thì cô vẫn có tiềm năng làm một bà mẹ tốt đấy.”

Người phụ nữ đảo mắt, rõ ràng đã quá quen với mấy trò đùa đáng ăn tát của gã lính. Peter lại hắt xì một cái và Elise đẩy cậu đến nhà vệ sinh công cộng gần đấy thay đồ. Cô quay người lại để thấy Deadpool đang xòe tay ra hỏi “Quần áo của tôi đâu?”.

Cô liếc hắn, khẽ hừ mũi và tiến tới cái túi của mình, lôi từ trong đó ra một bộ quần áo và ném về phía hắn. Deadpool bắt lấy và cười cười bỏ đi thay đồ.

Sau khi chia tay Elise và được cô cho ít mực mới bắt, hai người đi bộ dọc cảng biển.

Những con thuyền đậu nhấp nhô theo từng nhịp sóng và hình ảnh những ngôi nhà trải dài theo bờ biển đến tít tắp khiến Peter thấy hơi lạ và có chút thích thú. New York luôn đông đúc và nhà nhà chen chúc nhau, tưởng như mọi thứ đều bị gom lại và bỏ vào một cái hộp. Có thể nhìn thấy được chân trời xa xa quả thực rất mới lạ.

“À mà lúc trên thuyền anh định hỏi tôi gì thế?” Peter chợt nhớ ra.

Deadpool quay qua nhìn cậu, đoạn lại quay về phía trước nhìn con đường. Một lúc sau hắn nói với giọng đủ lớn để người đi đường cũng nghe thấy được, “Tôi thích cậu. Chúng ta hẹn hò đi.”

{Thật khó khăn lắm mới nói ra.}  
[Phew]  
{Sẽ có màn hôn hít chứ ?}  
[Không. Không đâu. Mày nghĩ dễ dàng vậy á? Tiếp theo sẽ là Peter đỏ mặt và tát cho gã to con một bạt tai.]

Gã lính hơi chau mày trước ý nghĩ ấy.

Peter nhìn hắn, hai mắt mở to. Thấy Deadpool không nói gì thêm, cậu cúi đầu nhìn túi mực trong tay. Người đàn ông mặc dù mặt vẫn quay về phía trước nhưng khẽ liếc qua phía chàng trai dò xét phản ứng.

Môi của Peter khẽ mấp máy. Thanh âm phát ra từ cổ họng cậu nhỏ và khàn khàn, nghe có cảm giác như đang đọc bùa chú nguyền rủa.

Deadpool chột dạ,"Gì cơ?”. Đừng nói là tỏ tình cũng bị người ta ếm bùa chứ!

“Tôi… cũng… thích…anh…” Peter lại lầm bầm, nhưng lần này nghe rõ hơn.

Deadpool ngẩn ra, đoạn nụ cười của gã giãn dần và kéo đến tận mang tai. Hắn bất chợt ôm lấy cậu và cười ha hả, dí sát mặt vào má cậu, “Gì cơ, tôi không nghe rõ?! Xin lỗi nhưng bệnh tuổi già ấy mà.” Hắn lại cười, giọng nói lộ rõ sự hưng phấn khác hẳn thường ngày.

Má Peter hồng lên khi hắn bỗng đứng quá gần và cậu lại lầm bầm, “Anh nghe rõ mà. Đừng có láo toét.”

Deadpool cười vui vẻ, một tay vẫn vòng qua eo chàng trai. Peter thấy khó chịu khi người đi đường không ngừng nhìn họ. Phần lớn là lỗi của Deadpool với cái tay ‘thân thiện’ của hắn và cái mặt nạ gây chú ý. Cậu lại lầm bầm, mặt hết đỏ lại đen.

Peter lấy hai ngón tay bốc cánh tay của Deadpool ra khỏi eo mình và cau mày, “Mực thì tính sao đây ?”, cậu đánh trống lảng.

Deadpool cũng không nói gì về hành động ngượng ngập của cậu, chỉ nhếch miệng và ngước lên trời tỏ vẻ suy nghĩ.

Chợt hắn nắm một bàn tay và đập vào lòng bàn tay kia.

“Cậu có muốn về nhà tôi ăn tối không? Tôi sẽ cho cậu thấy cách Master Chef làm việc.” hắn nói, khoe khoang về tài nấu nướng đúng chất “nội trợ của năm”.

“Gì?"Peter giật mình. Một giây trước hắn tỏ tình và một giây sau hắn rủ cậu về nhà, Peter không khỏi cảchiveofou ngờ và lúng túng không biết phải trả lời như thế nào.  
Deadpool chợt nhận ra mình lại vừa khiến chàng trai bối rối, hắn lấy tay xoa xoa gáy rồi nói, “Mà thật ra tôi nấu cũng thường thôi. Chúng ta đi ăn ở ngoài thì hơ--”

“Không, hãy đến nhà anh đi.” Cậu ngắt lời hắn, nhìn người đàn ông và hơi nhún vai.

 

= = = = =

 

 

Peter ngồi trên chiếc sofa màu đỏ đậm kê ở phòng khách, quay qua quay lại nhìn quanh căn nhà.

Cậu nhận ra có rất nhiều thứ cậu chưa biết về gã lính đánh thuê mồm mép này. Ví dụ như việc nơi hắn sống cũng không đến nỗi quá bừa bộn như cậu nghĩ, hay về việc mùi thơm tỏa ra từ bếp thực sự khiến bụng chàng trai sôi lên.

Đồ đạc của gã tuy không thể gọi là sạch sẽ - bạn trông chờ gì ở một gã đàn ông độc thân chứ - nhưng nói chung khá gọn gàng và không đến mức “quần áo vứt lung tung, đồ ăn thừa vương vãi và chuột mở pặc ty vui sướng”.

Sau một hồi nhìn ngó, Peter quyết định đứng lên và tiến về phía bếp xem xem mình có thể giúp gì.

Deadpool vẫn đứng lúc lắc mông theo nhịp điệu của bài hát nào đấy, khẽ ngâm nga trong cổ họng. Hắn quay qua lấy cái đĩa và thấy chàng trai đang đứng dựa người vào cửa, hai tay khoanh trước ngực và nhìn hắn chăm chú.

“Xin chào tục tưng.” hắn cười qua lớp mặt nạ.

Peter phì cười trước dáng vẻ kì quặc của gã. Hắn mặc một cái tạp dề sọc caro màu hồng và có trái tim trước bụng, tay cầm vỉ rán quơ quơ chào cậu.

“Tôi giúp gì được không?” Cậu hỏi, thả tay xuống và bước tới nhìn,"Thơm thật đấy.”

“Tất nhiên! Mà Petey yêu dấu, cậu chỉ cần ngồi nhìn thôi. Mọi việc vẫn trong tầm kiểm soát.” Hắn đùa, đẩy đẩy chàng trai ra ngoài.

Peter đi ra và thở dài, đi vòng vòng quanh nhà và một lúc sau lại thấy chán. Cậu ló đầu vào bếp và hỏi, “Tôi vào xem được chứ?”

Deadpool nhìn cậu và cười, “Có cảm giác như cậu giống ông chồng lo lắng thấy mình vô dụng vì không thể phụ giúp vợ ấy.”

Peter đảo mắt trước câu nói của hắn, tiến vào và kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống. Cậu khẽ vươn tay về phía mấy quả cà chua ở trên bàn, lấy mấy ngón tay lăn lăn chúng. Hắn nhìn cậu, cười cười rồi quay lại với chảo và nồi.

Không lâu sau đó, Deadpool cởi tạp dề ra, bưng hai đĩa thức ăn nóng sốt đặt lên bàn. Hắn kéo ghế ngồi đối diện chàng trai và hơi lớn giọng nói, “Ăn thôi nào!”  
Peter gật gật đầu và lấy nĩa, cắn thử miếng mực.

“Anh hẳn đang đùa với tôi.” cậu nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Deadpool bật cười.

“Thứ này mới là nhà hàng năm sao! Không thể tin được anh lại nói mấy cái bánh sandwich của tôi ngon! Vì Chúa anh hãy bỏ làm lính đánh thuê đi và đi làm đầu bếp!”

Hắn cười to hơn, “Cậu làm tôi đỏ mặt đấy Peteypie.”

Đoạn hắn kéo mặt nạ lên đến mũi và bắt đầu ăn. Peter nhìn những vết sẹo kéo dài ngang dọc trên mặt người đàn ông, vô thức cảm thấy da mình tê rần. Những vết sẹo đó hẳn rất đau. Nghĩ đến việc gã lính đã phải chịu đựng nỗi đau ấy suốt thời gian qua khiến cậu cảm thấy khó chịu và có cái gì đó thắt lại nơi lồng ngực. Lại nghĩ đến việc lúc nào hắn cũng đeo mặt nạ trước mặt người khác nhằm tránh làm họ hoảng sợ, cậu lại không kiềm được khẽ siết những ngón tay quanh cái nĩa mình đang cầm. Một thứ gì đó kinh khủng nghẹn lại ở cổ chàng trai và khó khăn lắm cậu mới hít thở được.

Peter đặt nĩa xuống và nuốt nước miếng.

“Này.”

“Hửm?” Deadpool trả lời. Hắn đã để ý thấy chàng trai nhìn mình một lúc nhưng không nói gì. Hắn biết Peter không ghét những vết sẹo, cậu chỉ nhìn chúng với sự tò mò bình thường, như cái cách người ta nhìn những hình xăm của một người nào đó. Lâu dần chính hắn cũng không để ý nữa. Chính vì thế gã lính luôn thoải mái khi để lộ nửa khuôn mặt với chàng trai.

“Tôi có đủ tin cậy không?”

“Không.”

“Wade."

Cậu nhìn hắn chằm chằm.

Deadpool thở hắt ra.

“Tất nhiên rồi. Vậy cậu nghĩ tại sao tôi lại nói tôi thích cậu chứ?”

Peter đang rất nghiêm túc nên quyết định không để ý tới việc hắn vừa nói thích cậu lần nữa. Cậu đáp,"Vậy hãy bỏ cái mặt nạ khỉ gió đó ra và ăn uống cho đàng hoàng.”

Deadpool hơi ngạc nhiên trước đề nghị đột ngột đó, nhất là khi Peter nói với giọng kiểu ‘Captain America muốn con nghe lời’.

Peter vẫn tiếp tục nhìn hắn với ánh mắt kiên định, làm người đàn ông nghẹt thở và cuối cùng đành buông xuôi.

Hắn đưa tay lên và tháo mặt nạ ra, mắt nhìn thẳng vào chàng trai. Đôi mắt nâu gỗ trầm của hắn nhìn cậu, những vết sẹo di chuyển mỗi khi hắn chớp mắt. Sống mũi thẳng và xương quai hàm khẽ chuyển động – trông hắn thực sự …ưa nhìn, ít nhất là đối với Peter. Cậu nhìn hắn thêm một lúc rồi mở lời trước, "Như thế sẽ công bằng hơn vì tôi đã cho anh thấy mặt cả trăm lần rồi.”

Miệng Deadpool cong lên thành hình nụ cười và vì Chúa, tim cậu lỡ một nhịp.

 

Bữa tối kết thúc trong tiếng chuyện trò vui vẻ, sau một khoảng lặng kì quặc thì cuối cùng cả hai đã nói chuyện được một cách tự nhiên khi Deadpool nhắc đến phim ảnh và âm nhạc. Peter thấy rằng có nhiều thứ họ có cùng sở thích.

Cậu cảm thấy áy náy và giành lấy phần rửa chén. Deadpool ngồi ở bàn bếp và nhâm nhi bia lạnh, miệng vẫn không ngừng nói một cách thích thú. Sau khi Peter rửa xong và lau tay vào khăn, hắn đưa cậu một chai bia và nhận một nụ cười từ chàng trai. Deadpool luôn thấy nhộn nhạo khi nhìn nụ cười ấy.

Peter quyết định ở lại muộn một chút để nghiên cứu về một trong những chiến lợi phẩm của người đàn ông thu được sau mỗi lần hắn làm xong nhiệm vụ. Thứ vũ khí này khá lạ và làm tính tò mò vốn có của chàng trai bộc lộ ra, khiến cậu thích thú gỡ tung nó ra thành từng mảnh như đứa trẻ nhận được quà Giáng Sinh.  
Cuối cùng sau một lúc mày mò chán chê, Deadpool nhặt những mảnh vũ khí nhét vào một cái túi cho cậu mang về, sau đó khoác áo vào cho cậu và đưa chàng trai về nhà. Ghi chú: Nếu muốn hẹn hò lâu dài với con trai của hai ông bố kinh dị thì tốt nhất không nên giữ con trai họ qua đêm.

“Xe anh đây á?” Peter hỏi, ra dấu về phía cái xe Ducati màu đỏ.

“Ờ.” hắn trả lời đơn giản.

“Sao hồi sáng không dùng xe đi?” Peter nhướn lông mày nhìn hắn thắc mắc.

Deadpool leo lên xe, đưa cho cậu cái nón bảo hiểm và nhún nhún vai. “Tôi thích dùng xe buýt”. Hắn không thể nói với cậu rằng hắn thích cảm giác nắm tay chàng trai lôi đi lung tung tìm xe thay vì để cậu ngồi đằng sau và chở một mạch đến bến thuyền. Peter không để ý được Deadpool đã nhìn cậu suốt lúc trên xe và cảm thấy ánh nắng chiếu lan tỏa trên gương mặt cậu là điều tuyệt nhất hắn từng thấy.

 

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yissssss \\( ' A ')/  
> Wade đã tỏ tình rồi ahahahah!  
> Dễ thương chứ? Dễ thương không? Hãy nói là nó dễ thương điiiiiii =]]]] Lúc viết đoạn tỏ tình tôi đã rất vui đấy =]]]]


	7. Beijing

**CHAP 7**

 

Peter và Deadpool đứng đối diện trước Tháp Avengers.

“Ờm … cảm ơn? Hôm nay rất vui, và bữa tối rất tuyệt… ừm…” Peter nói, một tay gãi đầu còn tay kia cho vào túi áo. Cậu vẫn còn khá ngại sau khi ôm hắn trên xe lúc nãy. Chiếc xe quái quỷ đi rất nhanh và Peter có cảm giác nếu không bám vào cái gì đó thì cậu sẽ bay ra ngoài ngay và luôn.

Deadpool nhếch mép dưới lớp mặt nạ - hắn đã đeo nó vào vì cảm thấy chưa quen cho lắm.

“Tôi cũng rất vui.” Hắn nói đơn giản, thực sự cũng cảm thấy hơi mất tự nhiên.

“Vậy… tôi nghĩ… hẹn gặp lại.” Peter hơi quay người toan đi thì Deadpool nắm lấy khuỷu tay chàng trai và kéo cậu vào lòng.

Mặt họ chỉ cách nhau vài phân.

“Có quên gì không?”

“Q-quên gì?” Peter lắp bắp, mặt bắt đầu đỏ lên. Ngày hôm nay là ngày cậu đỏ mặt nhiều nhất trong suốt cuộc đời mình. Chết tiệt.

Deadpool không nói gì, chỉ cười và lấy tay kéo mặt nạ lên. Hắn cúi người xuống.

“Ê…” Peter chỉ kịp thốt lên trước khi đôi môi cậu bị chiếm lấy. Người đàn ông liếm nhẹ lên môi chàng trai và cậu hé miệng ra mà không hề suy nghĩ. Chiếc lưỡi ẩm ướt của hắn luồn vào, quấn lấy cậu, khiến Peter ngây người. Cảm giác rất khác lạ, khác hẳn lúc trước khi cậu hôn Gwen. Hai tay cậu đặt trên ngực Deadpool và cậu cảm nhận được nhịp tim của hắn.

Deadpool có thể nếm được vị bia và vị ngọt nhẹ từ đôi môi của chàng trai. Hắn luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu của Peter, kéo chàng trai gần hơn nữa để có thể chiếm trọn lấy cậu. Peter nhắm chặt mắt và chân cậu nhũn ra, hơi thở khó khăn và dồn dập. Tim cậu đập mạnh và cảm giác gai người chảy khắp mạch máu, và tâm trí cậu quay cuồng.

Cuối cùng họ rời ra, cả hai đều thở nặng nhọc và môi ẩm ướt.

Deapool mỉm cười, đưa ngón tay cái quét nhẹ qua gò má ửng đỏ của cậu và hôn lên trán chàng trai.

“Ngủ ngon người đẹp. Hẹn gặp lại.” hắn nói và buông cậu ra, xoay người và leo lên xe.

“Anh còn nợ tôi đấy, tất nhiên là phải gặp lại rồi.” Peter nói và nhận một cái nhếch miệng từ Deadpool. Cậu vẫn đứng đấy cho đến khi không còn nhìn thấy bóng dáng chiếc xe màu đỏ cùng người đàn ông nữa.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Tiếng thang máy mở ra vang lên và Peter mệt mỏi bước ra. Hiện tại cậu chỉ muốn bay vào giường và ngủ một giấc. Cậu đưa tay lên che miệng ngáp. Bỗng dưng đèn bật sáng.

“Bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi chàng trai?"

Peter giật mình khi thấy Steve và Tony ngồi ở sofa, lưng vẫn quay về phía cậu.

“Lại đây.” giọng của Steve ra lệnh.

Peter nuốt khan và tiến tới ngồi đối diện họ. Cái không khí ngột ngạt này lại làm cậu nhớ đến lần trước họ cãi nhau. Một nỗi sợ mơ hồ dâng lên: họ có thể chấp nhận việc cậu là Spider-man, nhưng còn việc hẹn hò Deadpool? Hai người thậm chí còn hôn… Chúa ơi... nhắc đến Peter lại thấy đầu kêu ong ong.

Và cậu thật sự cũng cần xem lại thứ tự mức độ ưu tiên của mình - việc hẹn hò Deadpool đáng lẽ phải xếp sau việc làm Spider-man về độ nguy hiểm.

Cậu nhìn Steve – người đang ngồi chống hai tay hai bên đầu gối, rồi lại nhìn sang Tony – người đang ngủ gật… Có gì đó không đúng ở người này…

“Bố không thích con về muộn như thế này. Bây giờ là 11 giờ 34 và mai con còn phải đi làm. Bố không quản con đi đâu vì dù sao con cũng là đàn ông con trai, lớn cả rồi, nhưng mỗi gia đình đều có nội quy và nội quy của gia đình này là không về trễ nếu mai con có công việc.” Steve nói một mạch.

Peter chỉ im lặng gật đầu, Cha cậu nói đúng.

“Chúng ta đi ngủ được chưa vì tôi không ngủ hai ngày rồi và hồi sáng còn bị Nat tra tấn nữa.” Tony ngáp,?khụt khịt mũi.

Peter lại gật đầu, toan đứng lên.

“Bố không thích Deadpool.” Steve chợt nói và nhận được sự đồng tình qua tiếng lầm bầm ngái ngủ của Tony. Anh để người đàn ông dựa vào vai mình và nhìn cậu con trai. Câu nói khiến chàng trai ngồi xuống trở lại.

Anh nói tiếp, “Hãy cho bố một lý do để chấp nhận tên đó.” Tony mở mắt và nhìn anh chằm chằm, đoạn quay qua nhìn cậu con trai đang đổ mồ hôi hột.

“Con… “ Peter cứng họng, đầu cậu trống rỗng và những tiếng ồn kì quặc cứ vang lên bên tai. Deadpool nếu xét ra thì hắn hoàn toàn là một tên khốn, nhưng có nhiều điều ở gã lính khiến cậu không thể rời mắt ra khỏi hắn. Chính bản thân cậu cũng không biết là điều gì.

Steve nhìn cậu một lúc rồi thở dài. Anh biết đôi khi trong tình cảm, không phải lúc nào cũng có lý do để yêu hoặc ghét một ai đó. Anh hiểu điều đấy, và Tony cũng hiểu điều đấy, vì tim họ cũng đã loạn nhịp trước người còn lại, mặc cho sự thật rằng cả hai đều có rất nhiều khiếm khuyết. Mặc dù ngoài miệng phản đối, nhưng họ cũng đã nhất trí sẽ để Peter tự quyết định. Họ thà như vậy để có thể thấy Peter vui vẻ trở lại còn hơn suốt ngày giương mắt nhìn chàng trai đơn độc đi ra nghĩa trang mỗi khi rảnh rỗi.

“Thôi bỏ đi. Chúng ta không nói về chuyện này nữa. Đi ngủ thôi.”

Nói rồi anh quay người lại, quàng hai tay người đàn ông bên cạnh qua cổ mình và cõng anh ta tiến về phía thang máy. “Ngủ ngon Peter.”

Peter khẽ gật đầu dù biết rằng người đàn ông không thấy được. Nhìn vẻ ngái ngủ không quan tâm của Tony cũng như cách Steve nhanh chóng kết thúc câu chuyện chứng tỏ rằng họ đã tạm chấp nhận Deadpool. Ý nghĩ ấy khiến cậu thở ra nhẹ nhõm. Đôi khi mọi chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh và chàng trai thật sự cảm ơn vì nó đều đã qua.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Một ngày làm việc lại trôi qua và Peter nhận ra việc nốc tầm chục ly cà-phê giống Tony thực sự rất hiệu quả. Nó giúp cậu tập trung hơn, nhưng cũng vì thế nên cả ngày trong miệng cậu lúc nào cũng có vị đắng của thứ đồ uống ấy. Cậu tiến về phía thang máy và bấm nút xuống. Có một điều mà Peter vẫn không quen được sau bao nhiêu thời gian sống ở Tháp Avengers chính là việc nơi làm việc cũng là nơi ở của cậu. _Cảm giác khá kì lạ,_ cậu cười bâng quơ.

Peter đưa tay qua đầu duỗi người và quay qua nhìn ra ngoài qua lớp kính quanh tòa nhà.

Thời tiết có vẻ tốt và cậu bỗng cảm thấy muốn đi dạo.

“Có lẽ nên đến thăm Gwen.” Peter thì thầm với bản thân.

Chàng trai bước vào thang máy khi nó mở ra, chọn tầng G và ngâm nga theo điệu nhạc trong tai nghe.

Những bài hát của Fall Out Boy luôn khiến Peter muốn nhảy nhót hoặc ít nhất cũng là lúc lắc cái đầu. Mỗi lần cậu làm vậy trước mặt Natasha, cô nàng luôn ôm lấy cậu và đưa nắm tay xoáy xoáy vào mái tóc nâu lộn xộn của chàng trai.

“Pip", âm báo tin nhắn vang lên. Là tin nhắn của một số có mã nước ngoài. Cậu mở lên và nhận ra đó là Deadpool.

/Chào buổi sáng tục tưng <3 /

/Bây giờ là buổi chiều /

/Chỗ tôi ở đang là buổi sáng :3 /

/Anh đang ở đâu? /

/Bắc Kinh. Cậu có biết vịt quay Bắc Kinh không hề ngon như lời đồn không??? Tôi nhớ taco!/

/Bắc Kinh? Đi khi nào vậy? /

/Awww~ Nhớ tôi sao? /

/Tập trung vào câu hỏi đi /

/Vậy là có nhớ hả? >3< /

Peter nhìn điện thoại, đảo mắt thở dài. Kể cả khi không nói chuyện trực tiếp thì hắn ta vẫn làm cậu phát điên.

/Tôi mua quà cho cậu nè /

/Gì? /

Peter nhắn lại và tiếp theo nhận được một tin nhắn hình. Mặt cậu đen dần.

Trong hình là Deadpool, tạo dáng với hai tay đưa một cái sườn xám giơ về phía màn hình.

/Không đời nào tôi mặc thứ đó /

/Đừng ngại Peter, tôi biết là cậu rất thích nó /

/Có anh mới có cái sở thích biến thái đó /

/Cậu không thích biến thái sao? /

/Không, hoàn toàn không /

/Vậy là cậu không thích tôi? *puppy eyes* /

…

Mặt Peter lại đen hơn một chút. Tay cậu run run và bắt đầu muốn bóp nát cái điện thoại trong tay.

/Khi nào anh về? / Peter đổi hướng sang chuyện khác.

/Rõ ràng là cậu nhớ tôi *nháy mắt* /

/Tôi chỉ muốn biết được mình còn bao nhiêu thời gian yên bình nữa ( -_- ) /

/Yên tâm đi, tôi sẽ hoàn thành sớm để về với cô vợ đáng yêu của mình <3 Có việc rồi, hẹn gặp lại tình êu XXX /

/Lượn /

Peter đảo mắt và khẽ cười. Đã lâu cậu không nhắn những tin nhắn không đầu không đuôi như thế này nữa và công nhận nó khá là vui.

Thang máy mở ra và Peter bước ra ngoài. Cậu đi ngang qua vài nhân viên và gật đầu chào họ.

Vươn người thoải mái, Peter hít vào không khí lành lạnh của buổi chiều New York. Cậu lấy trong balô ra cái khăn quàng màu xám, quàng nó quanh cổ và cho tay vào túi áo, rảo bước trên vỉa hè lát gạch, thỉnh thoảng nhìn xuống dưới chân và đi lên một viên gạch, bỏ một viên và tiếp tục đi lên một viên khác.

Cậu hướng về phía nghĩa trang thành phố, tản bộ chậm rãi và nhấm nháp bánh mì bơ mua trên đường.

 

“Cô xem đoạn băng rồi nha.”

Peter giật nảy người khi ai đó thổi vào tai mình, hơi nước ngưng tụ trong không khí và làm chàng trai nổi gai ốc.

Peter quay người lại để thấy người phụ nữ tóc đỏ đang nhướn lông mày và nhếch mép cười.

“Cô làm cháu hết cả hồn.”

“Tại cháu mất tập trung thôi. Mặt ngơ ra xong nghĩ ngợi lung tung nên giác quan Nhện không hoạt động là lỗi của cháu.” Natasha chỉa ngón tay vào ngực chàng trai, một tay chống hông.

“Cháu đang hưởng thụ cuộc sống”, cậu làm mặt nghiêm túc. “Mà vừa nãy cô nói gì về đoạn băng ấy?”

“Pep đã quay cảnh cháu ‘hô hấp nhân tạo’ với Deadpool ngay ngoài Tháp Avengers. Nóng bỏng đấy nhóc. Có tiềm năng đóng gay porn." Nat nhếch môi.

Mặt Peter đỏ bừng và cậu nắm tay người phụ nữ kéo cô lại gần, nhỏ giọng gào, “Cái quái gì vậy?!”

“Nhờ cô và Pep mà cháu và gã đần kia mới tiến tới được bước này, cháu phàn nàn cái gì nào?” cô nói với vẻ mặt ‘hãy biết ơn đi’. “Chính bọn cô đã đứng sau giúp thúc đẩy tiến độ nên việc cháu hôn hắn bọn cô phải biết chứ.”

Peter mặt đỏ gay gắt, “Cô theo dõi cháu!?”

“Yên tâm đi nhóc, việc của bọn cô xong rồi nên sau này cháu có mất trinh cô cũng không quan tâm đâu.” Nat nói một cách vô trách nhiệm, tay vẫy qua vẫy lại tỏ ý ‘sao cũng được’.

Chàng trai mặt càng đỏ dữ dội hơn nữa, toan mở miệng vặc lại về vụ trinh tiết và các thứ liên quan thì đồng hồ của Nat bỗng kêu bíp bíp liên tục. Hình ảnh của Fury với gương mặt tỏa sát khí hiện lên, "Black Widow, có một vụ tấn công vào thành phố Bắc Kinh không rõ nguyên nhân, chuyên cơ sẽ được gửi đến chỗ cô trong 15 phút nữa. Hãy chuẩn bị. Tiện thể thì cậu cũng thay đồ rồi đi luôn. Vụ cậu giấu danh tính chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau.” ông liếc qua Peter, “Có vài người bận làm nhiệm vụ khác nên cậu hãy giúp một tay.”

Peter khẽ rên rỉ. Cậu chỉ muốn nghỉ ngơi, và thế giới cứ lộn tùng phèo hết cả lên.

“Cháu đi thay đồ.” Cậu nói với Nat, chạy vào một con hẻm gần đấy.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Một trong những điều tôi ghét chính là bây giờ không những phải cứu New York mà còn phải lập cập chạy qua chạy lại để cứu khắp nơi trên cái thế giới quỷ quái này.” Nat phàn nàn khi họ đang ngồi ổn định trên phi cơ, uống cà-phê và chuẩn bị vũ khí. Riêng Peter thì không uống gì hết vì cậu nghĩ thế là quá đủ cà-phê trong một ngày rồi.

“Nhớ mua quà về nhé", giọng Pepper vang lên qua điện thoại. “Và nhớ là thứ Bảy tuần sau có tiệc Halloween nha.”

“Tận thứ Bảy mà, đừng háo hức thế chứ." Nat cười. Natasha rất hiếm khi cười một nụ cười trọn vẹn như vậy. Đây là một trong những lý do giúp cậu cảm thấy đỡ kì quặc hơn khi Tony và Pepper cùng ngồi trong một căn phòng - cả hai người đó đều hella gay vì người mình yêu, thế nên cơ hội để cả hai nhớ về chuyện xưa ấy khi họ là một đôi giảm xuống âm vô cực.

“Cô hỏi Petey xem nhóc có mời anh chàng to con đến được không?"

“Cháu có muốn mời Deadpool đến tiệc Halloween không?” Nat nhướn lông mày nhìn Peter.

“Không phải mọi người không thích anh ta sao?” Peter hỏi lại. Thật ra cậu định nói không, nhưng nghĩ lại nếu có hắn đến sẽ rất vui. Vui là một phần không thể thiếu trong những bữa tiệc. Trừ phi hắn khiến người ta muốn lật bàn, cái này cậu khá chắc chắn.

“Không thích cũng phải thích. Vì đó là bạn trai của Peter mà.” Pep xen ngay vào trước khi Nat mở miệng nói ra những câu đại loại như ‘cô muốn giết hắn’ hay nhẹ hơn là ‘ờ, cô ghét cái bản mặt hắn’.

Pepper là người duy nhất có thiện cảm với Deadpool. Lý do đơn giản là trong thời gian gã đến và quậy phá thì cô gái còn đang đi công tác cách nửa vòng trái đất, vì thế cô hoàn toàn cảm thấy ổn – nhất là với người khiến Peter trở lại với con người hoạt bát lúc trước.

“Vậy cháu sẽ thử hỏi hắn xem.” Peter suy nghĩ.

Giọng cười của người phụ nữ vang lên và cô nói với giọng vui vẻ, “Tốt rồi! Cô sẽ gọi và báo cho mọi người biết. Để họ chuẩn bị ấy mà.” Cô thêm câu cuối vào và ngữ điệu cứ như thể để-họ-liệu-hồn-mà-cư-xử-cho-lịch-sự.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Deadpool rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy Spidey đáng yêu của hắn bay lượn ở Bắc Kinh trong bộ đồ bó sát khiến người khác tăng xông của cậu ta.

Công việc của hắn đã xong và tiền công được thanh toán sòng phẳng, chính vì thế gã lính tính bay về nhanh nhất có thể với cậu,  vậy mà không ngờ cậu ta mò đến tận đây. Mặc dù là vì nhiệm vụ nên Peter mới đến, Deadpool có vẻ chẳng mấy bận tâm trước chuyện đó.

“Chào baby boy! Cần giúp hông!” Deadpool cười ha hả, đánh bay con chuột chũi khổng lồ đang toan đánh lén chàng trai.

Cái thứ đã tấn công thành phố mà Fury không rõ là thứ gì – chính là một đám chuột chũi to quá mức tiêu chuẩn – đang chạy loạn lên và phá hoại mọi thứ cản đường chúng. Đường phố đầy những lỗ hổng và người dân như kiến vỡ tổ tỏa ra khắp mọi phía thoát thân.

Thế giới thật ngớ ngẩn.

Cũng giống như Deadpool, Peter khá ngạc nhiên khi người đàn ông đột ngột xuất hiện.

Sau một hồi vật lộn với đám chuột hôi xì, trận chiến cuối cùng cũng kết thúc.

Peter nhìn qua phía Nat đang mặt lạnh nhìn xác đám chuột, hừ mũi khinh bỉ và bỏ đi về phía phi cơ. Rõ ràng là đang khó chịu với mùi hôi của chúng. Cậu toan đi theo người phụ nữ để về New York thì một bàn tay to lớn tóm lấy áo cậu từ đằng sau và xốc chàng trai lên,vác cậu trên vai như bao tải.

“Này!” Peter kêu lên kinh ngạc.

“Yo, Nat!” người đàn ông gọi to, “Mượn nhóc này chút nhé! Cô cứ về trước đi!”

Cô nàng tóc đỏ nhìn gã lính, lông mày nhướn lên nhìn chàng trai đang ngọ nguậy trên vai hắn, nét mặt giãn ra và quay người bỏ đi.

Deadpool nhếch miệng, vác chàng trai đi hướng ngược lại.

“Bỏ tôi xuống!" Peter khó chịu giãy giụa. Người đi đường nhìn kìa Chúa ơi!!!

Người đàn ông không có vẻ gì là lưu tâm đến ánh mắt của người khác, vẫn cứ tiếp tục đi và quẹo vào một con hẻm nhỏ.

Hắn đặt cậu đứng đàng hoàng trên mặt đất và nhận ngay một cú đấm vào mặt. Deadpool đưa tay đỡ và họ bắt đầu khua khoắng tay liên tục vào người còn lại trong khi cãi vã.

“Đồ dở hơi! Ngày mai tôi mà lên báo thì đều tại anh hết!”

“Hãy cảm ơn vì nhờ tôi mà cậu lên trang chính của nhật báo Trung Quốc!”

“Không có anh thì tôi cũng lên bản tin hàng ngày rồi!”

“Đồ lùn!”

“Đồ điên!”

“Cảm ơn!”

Peter lao vào đấm gã trước mặt. Deadpool nghiêng người né và nắm lấy cổ tay chàng trai, chân đưa ra gạt chân cậu. Peter mất thăng bằng ngã ngửa ra. Deadpool nắm lấy cơ hội luồn tay ngay ra sau lưng cậu và bế lên.

“Cái khỉ gì!” Peter cau mày chưa định thần lại thì hắn đã bế cậu nhảy lên nóc một ngôi nhà và cứ thế chạy trên đấy.

“Đi đâu vậy?!" Peter hỏi, kinh ngạc trước tốc độ của gã lính. Cậu vốn biết hắn luôn rất nhanh, mọi chuyển động của hắn đều vô tổ chức và nhanh đến mức không kịp nhìn thấy. Thế nhưng có thể đạt được tốc độ này quả thực khiến cậu hơi bất ngờ.

“Shhhhh Nhện con.” hắn nói.

Cuối cùng cả hai đáp xuống nóc một tòa nhà cao tầng. Dựa vào kiến trúc, Peter đoán đây là sân thượng của một khách sạn.

“Ở yên đây.” Deadpool nói và quay người toan nhảy từ tòa nhà xuống.

Peter cáu tiết, bắn tơ nhện vào lưng hắn và kéo người đàn ông lại, túm cổ áo hắn kéo xuống nhìn vào mặt cậu. “Anh đang làm cái quái gì vậy?!”

“Đi mua cho cậu ít đồ. Chúng ta không thể đi chơi nếu cậu mặc bộ đồ bó này đi loanh quanh.”

“Đi chơi?” Peter cau mày sau lớp mặt nạ.

“Đã đến rồi thì đi cho đã luôn!” hắn hào hứng. “Thôi nào tục tưng, cậu không muốn hẹn hò sao? Không phải lúc nào Fury cũng sẵn sàng đưa cậu sang Trung Quốc đâu.”

Peter suy nghĩ một chút và lỏng mấy ngón tay đang túm áo hắn ra.

“Nhanh lên.”

“Tuân lệnh người đẹp." Deadpool đưa tay lên chào và chạy đi. Sau đó hắn trở lại nhanh chóng với một túi đồ.

Hiện đang là tháng 10 - thời tiết trở lạnh, gió nổi từng đợt.

Peter cởi mặt nạ ra và khi Deadpool quay trở về thì mũi và má cậu đã đỏ lên vì lạnh.

“Mặc vào nhanh này.” Hắn đưa cậu quần áo. “Chồng vào thôi, đây là khách sạn tôi đang ở nên tí nữa sẽ đưa cậu xuống thay đồ. Ngoài này lạnh lắm.” Nói đoạn hắn cũng lấy một bộ đồ cho mình và mặc vào.

 

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có cảm giác sẽ không có ai đọc đến đây =]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] Đừng quan tâm, tôi chỉ đang nhảy nhót thôi LOL  
> Let's pahteeeeeee =]]]]]]]]]]]]


	8. Tôi không phải công chúa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đến chap này thì tôi bắt đầu bí đây =]]] Thật lòng tôi rất sợ nếu con số chap lên đến hàng chục =]]]] Tôi không kham nổi đâu ;_;  
> Tôi đánh máy rất chậm và thường bị thu hút bởi facebook và những thứ linh tinh khác, vì vậy nhìn vậy thôi chứ để viết đến chap 8 tôi đã mất hơn một tháng rồi đấy =]]] Không biết nên vui hay nên buồn nữa =]]]]  
> Cảm ơn nếu bạn đọc đến đây và cảm ơn nếu bạn để lại kudo hoặc comment <3

CHAP 8

“Aaaaaa mỏi hết cả lưng.” Peter than thở, nhảy vào cái giường mềm mại thơm mùi quế. “Làm việc nguyên ngày rồi lại còn đi đến tận đây đánh nhau nữa, mệt chết.”

Deadpool đã yêu cầu đổi thành phòng đôi (với lý do khách sạn đã hết phòng đơn, nhưng thật ra là vẫn còn - hắn chỉ có chút ý đồ đen tối thôi) và họ dự định ở đây thêm vài ngày. Dù sao công việc của cậu cũng đã giải quyết ổn thỏa nên Peter không do dự mà tận hưởng kì nghỉ miễn phí này. Cậu gọi cho Steve thông báo khi Deadpool đang nói chuyện với người quản lý khách sạn.

 

_“Hãy dùng ba con sói.” Steve nói sau một lúc lâu im lặng._

_“_ _Steve!” Peter thấp giọng gào lên qua điện thoại, mặt đỏ như gấc._

_“Nhớ nhé con trai.” giọng Tony hớn hở_ .

 

Mặt của Peter bất giác lại đỏ bừng lên khi nhớ về việc ấy. Cậu úp mặt vào gối rên rỉ.

“Nếu mệt rồi thì khoan hãy đi chơi. Đi tắm đi rồi ta đi ăn tối.” Deadpool nói, nằm ngửa bên cạnh chàng trai nhìn trần nhà.

“Ừ." cậu trả lời nhưng vẫn nằm, quay mặt qua nhìn hắn.

Deadpool nghiêng đầu nhìn lại. Họ nhìn nhau một lúc lâu, đoạn hắn đưa tay cúp má cậu. Hàng lông mi của Peter chớp nhẹ, đôi mắt màu nâu lục nhạt hòa vào ánh nhìn của đôi mắt nâu của hắn. Màu mắt của Peter là thứ khiến Deadpool mê mẩn mỗi khi nhìn sâu vào chúng. Một chút vàng, một chút xanh trong như bầu trời New York và một chút nâu caramel ngọt ngào. Chúng dịu dàng, mạnh mẽ và kiên định cùng một lúc, cứ thế làm hắn chìm sâu vào ánh nhìn của chàng trai.

Gương mặt hắn tiến lại gần hơn, và rồi môi họ chạm nhau. Nhẹ nhàng và thật chậm.

Hắn luồn lưỡi vào khoang miệng cậu và Peter đáp lại lời mời gọi. Cảm giác ấm áp lan tỏa khiến người đàn ông không ngừng lại được. Hắn khẽ cười qua nụ hôn, cắn nhẹ vào môi dưới của chàng trai.

“Uhm…” Peter khẽ kêu lên.

Mắt Deadpool hơi mở to khi nghe âm thanh phát ra từ cậu. Hắn càng hôn sâu thêm, tay trượt dần từ gò má xuống xương quai xanh của Peter, rồi đến vai cậu, rồi lại trượt dần dọc sống lưng của chàng trai. Peter rùng mình trước những ngón tay mơn trớn của hắn, hơi thở dần gấp gáp.

“Wade… khoan…” cậu lấy tay đẩy vào ngực Deadpool khi bàn tay của hắn hoàn toàn nắm lấy mông cậu và xoa nắn nhẹ.

Trước câu nói ấy, người đàn ông càng bóp mạnh hơn. Hắn rời đôi môi cậu, hôn nhẹ lên làn da nơi cổ của chàng trai và để lại những vết cắn nho nhỏ.

Deadpool xoay người để hoàn toàn ngồi trên người Peter. Hai chân hắn đặt hai bên hông cậu và đôi tay luồn vào mái tóc nâu xù, kéo họ vào một nụ hôn sâu khác.

Peter hô hấp khó khăn, mắt cậu mờ hơi nước và như có một luồng điện chạy loạn khắp người. Cậu đột ngột trừng mắt nhìn người ở trên khi bàn tay hắn bỗng luồn vào áo cậu, miết nhẹ trên lớp áo của bộ đồ Người Nhện bên trong. Bàn tay ấy lại nhanh chóng kéo cả hai lớp áo lên, để lộ thân hình của người nằm dưới. Deadpool rời khỏi môi chàng trai và cúi xuống hôn lên cơ bụng cậu.

“Khoan… khoan đã…Wade…” Peter thở gấp, nắm lấy tay hắn, nhưng cái cách cậu gọi tên hắn chỉ khiến gã lính đánh thuê thêm khao khát. Hắn liếm nhẹ lên cơ thể run rẩy của chàng trai, lướt dọc thân trước của cậu. Sự ẩm ướt khiến Peter gai người.

Làn da của cậu khiến Deadpool mê dại, hắn hít vào ngực mùi hương lành lạnh từ cơ thể chàng trai, từng đầu ngón tay cảm nhận được sự trơn mịn nơi làn da ấy. Cổ họng cậu khô khốc và giọng cậu khàn khàn, “Đừng… đừng để tôi đấm anh…”

Deadpool bỏ ngoài tai lời đe dọa, cắn lấy thứ nhô ra trước ngực Peter.

Lần này thì chàng trai thực sự cáu lên.

“ĐỒ KHỐN!” Peter co chân đạp vào chỗ ba chấm của người đàn ông.

Deadpool lăn ra khỏi giường, miệng la oai oái và hai tay ôm người anh em của mình. Mặt hắn nhăn lại, căn bản là vì cả đời chưa từng gặp kiểu đau đớn oái oăm này.

“Sao cậu lại làm vậy!!!”

“Tôi đã bảo dừng rồi mà anh không nghe!!!” Peter che miệng bằng mu bàn tay, ngồi trên giường thở dốc. Mặt cậu đỏ bừng, quần áo xộc xệch, mắt trợn lên nhìn người đàn ông đang quằn quại dưới đất.

{Cậu ta ra tay thật tàn độc.}  
[Có khi nào thằng to xác mất giống luôn không?]  
{Không. Thật nhục nhã để mà nói nhưng nhờ healing factor, nó sẽ ổn thôi.}

Deadpool chán nản thở dài, nằm bẹp dưới đất, quay lưng lại với cái giường nơi Peter – người vẫn đang cố điều hòa lại nhịp thở đang ngồi. Trông hắn như thể chú cún con bị bỏ rơi.

Hai người chìm vào im lặng khi Deadpool không còn la hét nữa và Peter cũng ngừng chửi rủa đáp trả. Cậu nhìn hắn nằm im lặng dưới đất, thấy lồng ngực như nghẹn lại.

“Này.” Peter gọi, mặt vẫn còn đỏ.

Đáp lại cậu chỉ là sự im lặng của người đàn ông.

Cậu gọi lần nữa.

“Này.”

Vẫn chỉ là im lặng.

Lông mày Peter chau lại và xuôi xuống. Cậu thấy hơi có lỗi. Cái cảm giác bị đá vào nơi quan trọng ấy hẳn là không hay tí nào, cậu biết điều đó, nhất là khi bạn đang ‘lên’ nữa.

“Xin lỗi.” Peter lí nhí trong miệng.

Deadpool khẽ cử động, nhưng sau đó lại nằm im. Peter đưa mắt nhìn hắn rồi lại cúi xuống nhìn vào bàn tay đang vân vê cái chăn của mình.

“Tôi chưa sẵn sàng. Chuyện này... chúng ta chỉ vừa hôn một lần, à không, hai lần, nhưng như vậy cũng đã quá xa để tiến ngay tới... ờ... tình dục... Ý tôi là nếu là tình một đêm thì sao cũng được, nhưng anh biết đấy… tôi… tôi thích anh… nên…”, cậu lầm bầm giải thích.

“Nên?” Deadpool bỗng lên tiếng khi thấy cậu ngập ngừng.

“Nên, hãy cứ để nó diễn ra chậm lại được chứ?” Peter nhìn lưng hắn.

Deadpool lại im lặng.

“Tôi sẽ chờ cho đến khi cậu yêu tôi đủ để quan hệ với tôi.” hắn chợt nói. “Nhấn mạnh là yêu, chứ không phải thích.”

Peter nhìn hắn, đoạn gục mặt vào chăn.

“Anh cũng vậy.” cậu ngừng lại một lúc rồi ngẩng mặt lên nói, “Bỏ cái tật lăn xả vào người khác khi mới chỉ thích họ đi.”

Deadpool cười khúc khích, tiếng cười như bị nén lại.

“Đồng ý.”

 

Sau khi tắm rửa sạch sẽ, Peter và Deadpool cùng đi dạo quanh khu vực gần khách sạn. Trời mùa đông lành lạnh, khi nói còn có thể thở ra hơi nước. Mặc dù đã mặc áo ấm và quấn khăn quàng, Peter vẫn thấy khá lạnh khi gió thổi qua, lướt trên chóp mũi và gò má cậu.

“Lại đây.” Deadpool nói, quàng tay qua vai chàng trai, kéo cậu lại gần.

Mùi hương từ người đàn ông lan tỏa vào khứu giác của cậu, khiến gò má hồng lên của chàng trai vì lạnh giờ càng hồng hơn. Sau vụ việc lúc ở khách sạn, cậu không thể ngừng nghĩ về cái cách đụng chạm của Deadpool, từng cái chạm nhẹ với gã lính cũng khiến Peter thấy ngượng và khó xử.

“Lạnh thế này ăn sủi cảo là thích nhất! Chúng ta đi ăn sủi cảo!” Deadpool nói? tay chỉ về phía trước.  
Peter nhìn hắn, bất giác mỉm cười.

“Đi ăn sủi cảo!” cậu gỡ cánh tay đang quàng trên cổ mình xuống, nắm lấy bàn tay của hắn và kéo người đàn ông bước từng bước dài về phía trước.  
Deadpool bất ngờ trước sự thay đổi tâm trạng của chàng trai. Nhìn vẻ tươi tắn trên khuôn mặt và nụ cười của cậu, hắn thấy như không khí trong ngực đã bị rút hết, cả thế giới như ngưng đọng lại. Bàn tay cậu siết chặt lấy tay hắn, điều mà trước giờ chưa có ai đủ can đảm để làm. Deadpool không thích những mối quan hệ ràng buộc, nhưng ở Peter có điều gì đấy khiến hắn chỉ muốn nắm lấy bàn tay của người con trai này mãi. Và có những lúc, hắn thậm chí sẵn sàng đánh đổi mọi thứ chỉ để nhìn thấy được nụ cười của cậu.

Deadpool nhận ra rằng, có lẽ hắn vốn đã yêu con người này từ lúc ban đầu rồi.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Sau chuyến đi này anh có muốn gặp Bác May không?” Peter chợt hỏi khi họ đang ngồi trong quán ăn. Những tô sủi cảo nóng hổi bốc hơi nước lên, mùi hương đặc trưng lan tỏa khắp quán, mang lại sự ấm cúng và thân mật. Tiếng gọi món cùng tiếng chén bát va vào nhau tạo nên một không khí khẩn trương và đông đúc, có chút ồn ào nhưng lại khá riêng tư, vì mỗi cá thể lại hòa mình vào cái sự náo nhiệt đó - như một đốm màu mờ nhạt trong bức tranh tuyệt mỹ.

“Gặp Bác May!?” Deadpool ngạc nhiên hỏi lại. Peter thỉnh thoảng cũng hay kể về người phụ nữ ấy, người họ hàng duy nhất còn sót lại của chàng trai. Điều đấy khiến Deadpool vô cùng kinh ngạc khi cậu hỏi hắn đi đến gặp bà. Nó giống như một sự chấp thuận, một đề nghị để họ bước thêm một bước quan trọng trong mối quan hệ này.

“Yep. Tôi nghĩ bác ấy sẽ rất vui khi gặp anh. Thật ra thì bác May vui khi gặp tất cả mọi người, miễn là họ đừng chọc bác ấy tức." Peter nhún vai.

“Bác May nghe có vẻ tuyệt.” hắn nhận xét kèm một cái nhếch miệng.

Họ ngồi chỗ khuất tầm nhìn nhất để Deadpool có thể thoải mái gỡ mặt nạ ra. Peter nhìn cái cách khóe miệng hắn cong lên và ghi chú trong đầu rằng đó là một trong những điệu bộ khá hay ho của hắn. Cậu thích điều đấy.

Sau khi ăn xong trời cũng đã khá muộn, cả hai quyết định quay về khách sạn nghỉ ngơi. Tất nhiên Deadpool không phải kiểu người hay ngại ngùng vớ vẩn - dù sao cả hai đều là nam giới, với cả hắn cũng đã hứa sẽ không đụng đến cậu cho đến khi cậu yêu cầu - thế nên hắn leo lên nằm chung giường với Peter chứ nhất quyết không nằm đất. Mặc dù lúc đầu Peter phản đối và dẫn đến cả hai vật lộn trên giường, nhưng sau đó cậu đành chịu thua khi người đàn ông đè chàng trai ra cù vào sườn cậu.

 

“Công chúa.” Deadpool gọi.

“Đừng có gọi tôi là công chúa!” Peter gắt lên, lưng vẫn quay về phía hắn.

“Cậu nằm như vậy… không phải là sắp lăn xuống đất luôn rồi sao?”

“Ngủ đi.” Peter trùm chăn qua đầu, che đi hai lỗ tai đỏ của mình.

Deadpool nhìn cậu. Bỗng hắn với tay quấn quanh eo chàng trai, kéo cậu vào lồng ngực mình.

“Ngủ ngon", hắn thì thầm, mũi cọ nhẹ vào đỉnh đầu cậu.  
Peter im lặng một lúc.

“Wade.”

“Hửm?” hắn trả lời.

“Wade… đừng nói với tôi là anh đang…”

“Ai bảo cậu quá dễ thương làm gì.” hắn vẫn nhắm mắt, miệng lầm bầm .

Peter đỏ mặt gay gắt. Cậu bật dậy, co chân lên và đạp một phát vào bụng người đàn ông.

“Đừng hòng tôi cho anh nằm chung lần nữa!!!”

Và cứ như thế, Deadpool phải nằm dưới đất suốt đêm cùng một cái gối và mấy cái khăn tắm.

Sáng hôm sau Peter tỉnh dậy khi cảm nhận có thứ gì đấy đang quấn lấy cậu khiến chàng trai không quay người được. Cổ họng Peter khô rát và mỗi khi cậu hít thở lại như rát hơn. Cậu hé mắt ra, chớp vài cái khi ánh nắng len qua màn cửa chiếu vào phòng. Peter nhìn xung quanh và phát hiện cái thứ khó chịu đang ôm cậu là Deadpool. Chàng trai nhìn hắn, khóe miệng cong lên thành hình nụ cười.

Nhìn hắn gần như thế này cậu mới nhận ra lông mi của gã lính rất dài và chúng có màu nâu nhạt.

Lồng ngực của người đàn ông nâng lên hạ xuống theo nhịp thở, một sự thoải mái và yên bình hiện lên trên mặt hắn. Peter thở nhẹ ra và luồn sâu thêm vào cánh tay của Deadpool, quàng tay quanh eo gã lính và ôm hắn thật chặt. Deadpool hơi cử động, hắn cằn nhằn trong họng về việc hẵng còn sớm và 5 phút nữa đi mà mẹ.  
Peter phì cười, lấy tay vỗ vỗ nhẹ sau lưng hắn và vùi đầu vào cổ người đàn ông. Deadpool rên khe khẽ trước sự thoải mái từ bàn tay chàng trai, mắt hé ra nhìn người đang ôm mình.

Hắn không thể nhớ được lần cuối thức dậy với ai đó nằm bên cạnh là khi nào. Trong lòng người đàn ông dâng lên một cảm giác thích thú và vô cùng ấm áp. Deadpool siết chặt cánh tay quanh người chàng trai. Hắn nhận ra rằng những cái ôm của Peter rất ấm, hoặc cũng có thể là những cái ôm vốn dĩ đều như vậy.

“Chào buổi sáng Petey.”

“--- sáng.” cậu đáp, giọng nghèn nghẹt.

Deadpool để ý giọng nói có vấn đề ấy và nắm lấy vai cậu đẩy ra, nhìn vào mặt chàng trai.  
Hắn áp tay mình lên trán cậu.

“Cậu sốt rồi.”

“Hơi hơi thôi.”

“Là do tối qua cậu ngủ không đắp chăn đấy.”

“Chắc do không quen giường nên lúc ngủ tung chăn ra.”

“Tôi thấy cậu có chăn không đắp nên leo vào đắp chung.”

“Ừ.”

Hắn nghĩ nghĩ một lúc rồi lại nói.

“Sau này sẽ không để cậu bị cảm như thế này nữa.”

“Ừ", khóe miệng cậu nhếch lên.

Hắn ôm cậu vào lòng một lúc rồi để chàng trai nằm ngay ngắn, đắp chăn đến mũi cậu rồi ngồi dậy đi về phía nhà tắm.

“Ngủ tiếp đi. Vệ sinh xong tôi xuống mua thuốc với ít đồ ăn cho cậu.”

Peter ậm ừ trả lời, vùi mặt vào chăn. Mùi hương của Deadpool vẫn còn phảng phất, quyện với không khí lạnh khiến cậu chỉ muốn ngủ thêm một chút.

Nửa tiếng sau Deadpool lay chàng trai dậy. Cậu lầm bầm, đầu kêu ong ong, vai nhức và cơ thể như muốn rời ra. Cậu cuộn người vào trong chăn, biến nó thành một cái kén. Người đàn ông nhìn cậu một lúc rồi giật chăn ra. Quá mệt để giành giật với hắn, Peter chỉ càu nhàu một chút rồi tự cuộn người lại ngủ tiếp. Hắn luồn tay dưới hai cánh tay cậu và xốc chàng trai ngồi dậy.

Deadpool lôi cậu vào phòng tắm, đưa cậu bàn chải và khăn mặt rồi đi ra ngoài.

“Nhanh lên đấy." hắn dặn trước khi ra.

Người đàn ông lấy thuốc ra và rót sẵn một cốc nước. Hắn nhảy lên giường, nằm dài xem TV. Chẳng có gì hay để xem ngoại trừ kênh động vật đang chiếu cảnh một con gấu trúc béo phị ngồi gặm lá.

“Peter, đừng nói là cậu ngủ quên trong đấy nha", hắn gọi sau một lúc lâu không thấy động tĩnh gì trong nhà tắm. Đáp lại hắn là tiếng lầm bầm gì đó của chàng trai.

Hắn ngồi dậy đi về phía phòng tắm, thò đầu vào để thấy một Peter ngồi dựa vào bồn cầu ngủ gật, tay vẫn cầm bàn chải và khăn mặt. Deadpool ngửa cổ nhìn trời kêu một tiếng, bước vào và lôi chàng trai đứng dậy, kéo nắp bàn cầu xuống và ấn cậu ngồi trên đấy.

“Há miệng ra nào.” hắn nói, đưa cái bàn chải đã được nặn kem lại gần mặt Peter.

Chàng trai mơ màng mở miệng để hắn đánh răng cho, mắt vẫn nhắm và đầu gật gà gật gù.

“Nhổ ra.” hắn ra lệnh, lấy tay bóp má cậu. Hai má đỏ vì sốt cùng vẻ thiếu ngủ của Peter khiến hắn không kìm được ghé lại hôn vào má chàng trai một cái.

Sau khi vệ sinh xong cho Pêtr, Deadpool bế cậu lên giường, đem cháo đến đặt ở bên cạnh. Lúc này tuy đã tỉnh ngủ được phần nào, nhưng chàng trai vẫn không muốn cử động. Đôi khi để người khác chăm sóc mình một chút cũng không mất gì. Dù nói vậy nhưng cậu không ngờ bệnh lại trở nặng đến thế, bình thường tuy không có healing factor kiểu mì ăn liền như Deadpool, cậu vẫn mau chóng khỏi bệnh. Mà thật ra cậu cũng không nhớ lần cuối mình bệnh là lúc nào nữa.

“Nói ‘aaa’ đi”, hắn nói, đưa thìa cháo đến khi Peter vẫn còn ngẩn mặt ra suy nghĩ.

Cậu lưỡng lự một lúc rồi ăn lấy thìa cháo ấy. Vậy ra đây là cảm giác có người hầu phục vụ.  
Peter thấy buồn cười trước ý nghĩ ấy.

Deadpool chậm rãi đút hết bát cháo cho chàng trai, đưa cậu thuốc và lấy khăn lau mặt và tay cho cậu. Xong xuôi mọi việc, hắn leo lên giường nằm, ôm chàng trai vào người và hôn lên trán cậu. “Ngủ đi.”

“Anh ăn sáng chưa?”

“Chưa. Nhưng tôi không chết vì đói đâu nên cứ ngủ đi và chiều ta sẽ đi ăn mì đen đền bù cho việc tôi phải chăm sóc cậu.”

Peter cười, vùi mặt vào ngực người đàn ông và nhắm mắt. Cậu không thấy buồn ngủ nữa, nhưng nằm nghỉ và ôm ấp nhau như thế này thực sự giúp cậu thấy dễ chịu hơn rất nhiều.

Cậu cảm thấy khỏe hơn nhanh chóng, cuối cùng thì cái healing factor cũng hoạt động.

 

  
= = = = =

 

 

Chiều Bắc Kinh lạnh và buồn một cách kì lạ. Những cặp đôi nắm tay nhau vui vẻ, những gia đình cười nói rôm rả, nhưng cảnh vật cứ nhòe nhoẹt như khi nhìn qua tấm kính lúc trời mưa. Nhưng vẫn có một sự yên bình nào đấy hiện hữu, ít ra là như vậy.

Họ đang ngồi trong một công viên, dựa lưng vào ghế đá và ăn súp gà. Peter đã khỏi bệnh nhanh chóng và họ dành những ngày còn lại đi thăm thú thành phố, ăn uống và chuyện trò đủ thứ mà họ chợt nghĩ ra trong đầu. Cũng có thỉnh thoảng họ chỉ dừng chân ăn món gì đó và nhìn người qua đường, im lặng không nói gì. Giống những lúc tại nghĩa trang ở New York.

“Gwen là bạn gái cũ của tôi."

Deadpool đưa mắt nhìn chàng trai ngồi cạnh khi cậu đột nhiên lên tiếng.

“Gwen chết vì tôi không kịp cứu cô ấy.” Peter nói tiếp khi thấy Deadpool vẫn im lặng.

Đầu người đàn ông hơi gật nhẹ khi hiểu ra cậu đang định kể về cô gái ở nghĩa trang.

“Harry, bạn thân của tôi, là người đã ném cô ấy xuống từ tháp đồng hồ. Cậu ta làm vậy vì tôi không đưa máu mình cho cậu ta. Harry nghĩ rằng máu tôi… máu của Spider-man, có thể cứu được căn bệnh hiểm nghèo của mình.” giọng cậu không cảm xúc, nhưng lại ẩn chứa một sự kích động không hề nhỏ. Kể cả khi kể lại chuyện đã xảy ra rất lâu, Peter vẫn không kìm nổi cảm giác nhộn lên trong bụng và một cơn nhức đầu kéo đến. Bàn tay cậu lạnh cóng và cứng đờ. Có cái gì đó nghẹn ở mũi cậu, khiến chàng trai không thở nổi, tim cậu đập mạnh và Peter có thể cảm nhận được nó vùng vẫy trong lồng ngực mình.

Deadpool nhìn sắc mặt cậu trở nên nhợt nhạt, môi cậu hơi mím và những ngón tay nắm chặt ly súp trong tay. Hắn bỗng muốn cậu ngừng làm vậy. Những hành động hối hận của Peter khi nhắc về sai lầm của mình luôn khiến hắn thấy nhói lên trong ngực. Lần cậu kể về người bác đã mất của mình cũng vậy, nhưng chàng trai không quá kích động. Có lẽ là vì như một ai đó đã nói, thời gian xoa dịu mọi thứ. Nhưng để xoa dịu được nỗi đau về sự ra đi của cô gái, cậu sẽ cần nhiều thứ hơn việc chỉ cần thời gian.  
Ánh mắt Peter nhìn vào một khoảng không vô định, cứ như thể mọi kí ức đang ùa về trong tâm trí chàng trai, chiếu chầm chậm như những thước phim trắng đen kinh dị. Cậu chợt nhìn vào lòng bàn tay mình và các ngón tay khẽ run.

“Gwen chết vì tôi. Vì tôi không đưa máu mình cho Harry, vì tôi không cứu được cô ấy. Nó rất gần rồi, bàn tay của tôi đã rất gần rồi... nhưng tôi vẫn không cứu đ--”  
Peter bị ngắt lời bởi cái ôm của Deadpool. Hắn ôm chặt cậu và vỗ nhẹ lưng chàng trai, giọng hắn trầm và cố gắng thật dịu dàng, như thể sợ Peter sẽ nát vụn và tan thành từng mảnh. Thật lạ khi nghĩ về gã lính như vậy - một người dịu dàng.

“Shhhh Petey, công chúa, yên lặng nào. Đã qua rồi, đã qua hết rồi... Giờ Wade đang ôm cậu, thấy chứ, tôi đang ôm cậu. Gwen sẽ không thích cậu khóc, tôi hứa với cô ấy sẽ không để cậu khóc. Đừng biến tôi thành kẻ thất hứa với một quý cô chứ.”

Deadpool lắng nghe tiếng khóc nho nhỏ của Peter và những tiếng nghe như cậu đang bị nghẹn thứ gì đó. Chúng phát ra mãnh liệt nhưng khi thoát ra khỏi miệng cậu, chúng lại chỉ như tiếng thở hắt đau đớn. Thỉnh thoảng vai cậu run lên và cậu nấc nhẹ, vùi mặt sâu vào ngực người đàn ông. Hắn để cho chàng trai khóc thoải mái mà không nói tiếng nào. Hắn biết cậu đã không khóc ở đám tang Gwen, hắn biết cậu đã không khóc trước mặt bất cứ ai, hắn biết cậu chưa bao giờ thật sự được khóc, vì cậu cảm thấy mình có trách nhiệm bảo vệ mọi người, chính vì thế cậu không thể để lộ những cảm xúc của mình, cậu luôn phải mạnh mẽ. Điều đó giết chết cậu từng ngày.  
Họ cứ ngồi như vậy cho đến khi không còn âm thanh nào phát ra nữa.

“Tôi không phải công chúa.” Peter chợt nói sau một lúc ngừng khóc, sụt sịt mũi.

“Hẳn rồi, công chúa. Giờ thì ăn hết súp đi rồi chúng ta về khách sạn nghỉ. Và đừng có chùi mũi vào áo tôi nhóc con.”

= = = = =

 


	9. Halloween ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween ~( - w - )~  
> Đùa thôi, còn 108 ngày nữa lận LOL  
> Chúc vui vẻ~ <3

CHAP 9

Sau chuyến đi Bắc Kinh, cả hai quay trở về New York với công việc, trách nhiệm và cả tá thứ khác đang đợi họ ở nhà. Một trong số đó là mối quan tâm và bảo vệ thái quá của cặp phụ huynh.

Ờm, chủ yếu là Tony.

“Hai đứa có làm gì chưa? Có nhớ dùng biện pháp không? Bao nhiêu lần vậy? Bố biết là con còn trẻ nhưng đôi khi ta cũng cần điều độ và --”

“Bố!”

“Gì chứ?”

“Đừng nói những chuyện như vậy như thể nói về món ăn cho bữa tối!"

“Bố chỉ --”

“Con và Wade chưa tiến xa đến mức đó đâu!”

"... Oh.”

Mặt Tony hơi nghệch ra.

“Vậy… con vẫn là trai tân? Ngoại trừ nếu như con đã ngủ với Gwen hay--”

“STEVE!!!”

Steve ló đầu ra từ bếp với cốc nước cam trên tay, mặt rõ ràng đang nhịn cười, “Tony, đừng chọc thằng bé nữa", anh ngừng vài giây, vai hơi rung lên và bật cười, “Nó ngại đấy.”

“Ugh! Cả bố nữa sao!”

Peter kêu lên và đảo mắt, quay người bỏ đi giận dữ, để lại hai ông bố đang bật ngón cái với nhau và ôm bụng cười vì hiếm khi trêu chọc được cậu con trai.

Cậu bỏ lên phòng và nằm phịch lên giường, nhìn trần nhà chằm chằm.

Cậu thật sự không hiểu nổi cái lý thuyết ba bước ‘tỏ tình – hẹn hò – ngủ’ của Wade và cả hai ông bố, những người đáng lẽ phải làm gương cho con cái thay vì dặn dò chúng dùng biện pháp an toàn.

Peter thở dài và nhắm mắt lại.

Túi quần cậu bỗng rung lên và âm thanh của tin nhắn phát ra.

/Cháu đã mời Wade đến tiệc Halloween chưa!/

Là tin từ Pepper.

Peter lầm bầm “chết tiệt” và nhắn lại cho người phụ nữ.

/Cháu quên mất rồi /

/Cô cũng đoán vậy. Ngoài mấy thứ khoa học linh tinh ra thì cháu chẳng bao giờ để tâm thứ gì. y hệt Tony. Cô thật sự không trông chờ có thêm một Tony Stark thứ hai đâu /

/Vâng vâng, cháu đi gọi ngay đây/

/Cô gọi rồi và anh ta nói đồng ý/

“Cái?!” Peter không tin vào mắt mình.

/Làm sao cô có số anh ta?/

/Nat lấy điện thoại cháu /

Peter nhướn lông mày.

Phải rồi. Natasha.

Người phụ nữ đáng sợ.

Cậu thậm chí còn không biết cô ấy lấy khi nào.

/Vậy nhóc định hóa trang thành gì nào? Spider-man hả?/

/Haha, hài đấy /

Peter mặt không cảm xúc nhắn lại.

Pepper khẽ cười khi nghĩ về vẻ mặt của chàng trai.

/Cô sẽ là thiên thần và Nat là ác quỷ, đừng có bắt chước đấy /

/Cổ điển thật, cháu lại nghĩ cặp đôi ác quỷ hợp hơn với hai người /

/Cô sẽ cân nhắc về việc đó haha *wink wink* Giờ cô có việc bận rồi, bye nhóc /

/C ya/

Peter ném điện thoại qua một bên và úp mặt vào gối, nghĩ ngợi về việc hóa trang thành gì cho bữa tiệc Halloween.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

Một trong những điều hay ho khi làm việc cùng với Tony là bạn có thể ngủ bất cứ khi nào bạn muốn, ăn bất cứ khi nào bạn muốn, đi vệ sinh và tắm rửa bất cứ khi nào bạn muốn. Còn nếu bạn không muốn thì bạn khỏi phải làm những điều trên, chỉ việc cắm mặt vào công việc và thí nghiệm, nói chuyện linh tinh đủ thứ trên trời dưới đất với Tony không ngừng nghỉ cho đến khi bạn kiệt sức và nhận ra đã hai ngày bạn không ra khỏi phòng làm việc.

Sau khi trở về New York, Peter liền bắt tay vào việc nâng cấp máy bắn tơ của mình và giúp Tony trong việc sửa chữa một số thí nghiệm thất bại.

Thỉnh thoảng Steve lại đi vào và lôi cả hai người đi ăn uống, nhét họ vào nhà vệ sinh hoặc đơn giản chỉ ấn họ xuống ghế bắt ngồi nghỉ. Mặc dù không thích việc bị làm phiền khi đang làm việc, cả hai chỉ im lặng nghe lời khi Steve cau mày và môi hơi mím lại.

Đừng cãi lời Captain America.

Nghĩ về cách Steve đưa mọi thứ vào đúng nề nếp và lịch trình, thật sự Peter cảm thấy khá buồn cười khi một người vô tổ chức như Tony đã thật sự ‘sống như một người bình thường’ – như Pepper hay nói.

Hiện tại họ đang ở trong phòng thí nghiệm và mỗi người một bên cùng nhau khiêng cái thùng nhựa chứa dụng cụ đặt lên bàn.

“Con tính hóa trang thành gì vào ngày mai vậy nhóc?” Tony đặt cái thùng xuống và ngước lên hỏi chàng trai.

“Con chưa biết nữa”, Peter trả lời, nhún vai.

Cậu thật sự không thích tiệc tùng cho lắm, nhất là kiểu tiệc mà mọi người đều ăn mặc kì quặc, uống say bét nhè và kết thúc bằng việc ói lên khắp người nhau.

Không phải Halloween là dịp trẻ con đi xin kẹo và người lớn ở nhà chờ bọn quỷ nhỏ ấy đến để ném kẹo vào mặt chúng và đuổi đi ư? Ít nhất đó là những gì cậu đã trải qua.

“Vậy còn Deadpool ?”

Tony hỏi tiếp, giả vờ quay đi tìm đồ, cố gắng tự nhiên nhất có thể khi nhắc về bạn trai của con mình.

Peter hơi nhướn mày khi anh bỗng nhắc về Deadpool.

“Anh ta nói sẽ mặc giống như một cái taco”, cậu trả lời, khẽ đảo mắt khi nhắc lại cái ý tưởng dở hơi ấy của gã lính đánh thuê.

“Ý tưởng kì lạ", Tony nhận xét kèm theo cái nghiêng đầu.

“Hoàn toàn kì lạ”, Peter đồng tình.

Tony tiến đến chỗ máy pha cà-phê và rót ra hai cốc. Sau vài lần bị làm phiền vì hai cha con liên tục nhờ mình đem cà-phê xuống xưởng làm việc, Steve đã đem hẳn cái máy xuống cùng vài hũ đường và sữa cho họ tự pha. Tony cho ra kết luận không phải lúc nào Steve cũng là một người chồng chăm chút cho gia đình.

Anh ta cũng có thể là một người thích nằm ườn ra xem How I met your mother và cười một mình. Thỉnh thoảng anh còn bắt gặp người đàn ông xoa đầu và nói chuyện với một bé gái ngoài đường hoặc một chú chó nào đấy khi anh và Peter cùng nhau đi mua sắm thay vì về nhà thật nhanh để nấu bữa tối .

Từ khi họ lấy nhau, cả hai quyết định sẽ bỏ thói quen ăn pizza hàng ngày của Tony và cùng nhau nấu ăn tối. Mới nghe thôi người ta có thể cho rằng Steve là một người chồng nội trợ đảm đang nhưng không, vì Chúa, đừng bao giờ ăn những món mà anh ta đưa ra kèm theo câu “Món mới đây”. Không ăn được. Không – ăn – được – đâu. Ngoài những thứ kèm theo câu nói trên ra thì công nhận Steve cũng nấu ăn khá ngon.

Thế nhưng người nấu ăn ngon hơn cả là người sẽ khiến bạn ngạc nhiên nhất.

Tony.

Vì tính cách thích ăn theo ý mình của Tony nên thỉnh thoảng anh ta cũng tự mình lăn vào bếp và làm mọi người sợ hãi trước độ hấp dẫn của món ăn. Tất nhiên họ không ngờ đến, ai biết được một người có–vẻ-vô–trách–nhiệm-và-dường–như-không–thể-chăm-sóc-nổi-bản-thân lại có thể nấu ăn ngon đến như vậy.

“Còn bố và Cha tính mặc gì?” Peter hỏi khi anh đưa cậu cốc cà-phê.

Tony nhún vai, “Thường thôi, hầu gái.”

“Hầu--?”, Peter đang uống cà-phê nghe đến đấy liền ho sặc sụa, cà-phê đổ cả ra cái áo thun trắng của cậu. “Mẹ nó cái áo của con!”

“Ngôn ngữ, Peter.” Tony nhắc nhở, "Và dù sao nó cũng dính đầy dầu máy rồi."

“Đừng nhại Steve nữa.”

“Thôi nào, khá là vui mà. Steve luôn làm bố bất ngờ trước mấy cái ngồ ngộ cậu ta nói.”

“Biết cái gì bất ngờ hơn không? Dòng tít báo ‘Cặp đôi nước Mỹ đi làm hầu gái’.”

“Cái gì hầu gái?” Steve chợt bước vào với khay bánh trên tay, làm Tony mất tập trung về việc nghĩ ra một cái gì đó hài hài để đốp lại cậu con trai.

“Tony bảo hai người sẽ hóa trang hầu gái vào thứ Bảy này. Nick thật sự cho phép sao? Con tưởng phải giữ hình tượng của Avengers chứ?”

Steve đưa mắt nhìn Tony và nhướn một bên lông mày lên. Không phải anh đã quá quen với sự tưng tửng của Tony, không hề, anh chỉ là quá mệt với việc nhảy dựng lên mỗi khi người đàn ông bày trò thôi.

“Gì?” Tony nhướn lông mày đáp lại và uống một ngụm cà-phê.

Steve khẽ thở dài và quay qua Peter, “Không. Không hầu gái, y tá, cảnh sát, nữ sinh hay bất cứ trang phục nào khiến người ta cảm thấy đáng quan ngại cả.”

“Chúng ta sẽ là những bông cải nhàmmmm chánnnnnn.”

“Những bông cải tốt cho sức khỏe.” Steve sửa lại, “Hãy nhớ đây là buổi tiệc gây quỹ từ thiện cho trại trẻ mồ côi phía tây thành phố và có rất nhiều trẻ con đến.”

“Vậy con cũng là bông cải?” Peter chỉ vào mặt mình thắc mắc. Cho dù cậu vẫn chưa tìm ra trang phục mình muốn nhưng chắc chắn rau củ không nằm trong số đó.

“Không, chỉ có bố, Tony, Clint và Thor thôi. Vì chính người điều hành trại trẻ đã đưa ra yêu cầu nên... ” Steve nói, nhớ về việc đống thư từ hâm mộ của bọn trẻ được gửi đến và cuối cùng họ chọn ra bốn người được hâm mộ nhất (hoặc ít ra dễ tính nhất ) để mặc bộ đồ ‘tốt cho sức khỏe’.

Nat và Bruce đáng lẽ cũng phải mặc nhưng khi nghĩ về việc bản thân Bruce khi cáu lên cũng đã xanh như bông cải (anh ta sẽ là bông cải Chúa ) còn Nat hoàn toàn ghét bộ đồ đến mức âm thầm cắt sạch mớ lá trên đấy thì hai người họ được loại ra ngay từ đầu.

Những người còn lại thì đều đang trong đợt huấn luyện nên họ không đến dự tiệc và dĩ nhiên không phải làm rau củ. Và S.H.I.E.L.D cũng không phải nơi tập hợp một đám vô công rỗi nghề để chơi Halloween.

“Con nghĩ nếu bọn trẻ hâm mộ bốn người nhất, thì đáng lẽ bọn chúng sẽ muốn thấy anh hùng của mình trong trang phục chiến đấu chứ nhỉ?” Peter thắc mắc.

“Bố không biết. Pepper nói người điều hành trại trẻ đã nhờ vả như vậy đấy.” Steve nhún vai, “Bố lên nhà đây. Hai người ăn xong đi rồi mới làm việc nhé, và đừng nốc cà-phê nữa.” Anh chỉ về phía mấy cái cốc giấy nằm lăn lóc trên bàn, nhìn Tony và quay người đi về phía cửa.

“Cậu ta còn khó tính hơn cả Pepper", Tony ra dấu về phía Steve và uống thêm ngụm cà-phê nữa.

Peter cười mũi, quay trở lại với đống mẫu thử nghiệm ba chiều.

 

Cả hai làm việc đến tận chiều tối, chỉ cho đến khi Steve vào và lôi Tony ra còn Peter nhận được tin nhắn rủ đi chơi của Deadpool thì họ mới rời khỏi xưởng.

Peter đi xuống và thấy Deadpool đang ngồi đung đưa chân trên cái bồn hoa, ngâm nga gì đấy và nhìn người đi đường qua lại. Điều khiến cậu ngạc nhiên là hắn không đeo mặt nạ nữa, thay vào đó là mặc hoodie và đội nón che đi gần nửa khuôn mặt.Tuy vậy cậu quyết định không hỏi lý do. Trông hắn có vẻ khá thoải mái khi để khuôn mặt hiện ra như vậy.

“Hey tục tưng.” Deadpool hôn vào môi Peter khi chàng trai bước đến vỗ vào vai hắn.

“Chúng ta đi đâu đây?” Peter hỏi và khẽ hắt xì một cái.

“Ầy, cậu không mang khăn quàng sao?”, hắn nói và gỡ khăn của mình ra quàng vào cổ chàng trai, “Cậu ăn tối chưa? Đi ăn cái gì đi.”

“Mua cái gì đó có thể vừa đi vừa ăn được ấy. Anh muốn đi dạo chứ?”

“Cũng được. Tacos?”

“Tacos.", Peter gật đầu và họ bắt đầu đi. Từ khi quen với Deadpool, dường như chính cậu cũng dần trở thành người cuồng đồ ăn Mexico lúc nào không hay. Như người ta hay nói, các cặp đôi thường giống nhau một cách kì lạ, ở nhiều điểm.

Họ ăn taco và uống bia, rảo bước chậm rãi trên những con phố tấp nập của New York, dừng lại trước những cửa hàng bán quần áo và nhận xét về vòng một của cô gái trên poster dán bên ngoài.

Cả hai đứng nhìn con gấu bông đang lúc lắc ngoài quán kem và cá cược với nhau về việc người ở bên trong là nam hay nữ. Cuối cùng không đủ kiên nhẫn để chờ người kia bỏ cái đầu thú ra, Deadpool tiến lại sờ ngực con gấu và cả hai phải chạy thục mạng khi chủ cửa hàng đuổi theo.

Deadpool đưa Peter hai đô. Người bên trong quả thật là nữ. Chết tiệt.

 

“Baby can’t you see, I’m calling.”

“A guy like you should wear a warning.”

“It’s dangerous, and I’m falling.”

Người đi đường đi ngang qua cặp đôi đang hát song ca và cười khúc khích. Chính Peter cũng cười khi nghe giọng hát ông ổng của Deadpool. Hắn cố tình uốn éo như Britney Spears và trông giống một gã xỉn không đứng vững nổi.

“Too high, can’t come down.” Peter hát và đưa tay lên trán, xoay gót chân quay người một vòng.

“Losing my head spinning ‘round and ‘round.” Lần này Deadpool đưa ngón tay trỏ chỉ lên trời và xoay nó vòng vòng.

Cả hai ôm bụng cười và nhận được sự chú ý từ những người xung quanh.

“Dễ thương thật.” Peter nghe thấy ai đó nói. Cậu nhìn Deadpool và nhận ra rằng hắn cũng đã nghe thấy. Gã lính bỗng ôm lấy cậu và hôn một cái thật kêu vào má chàng trai, “Này thì dễ thương", hắn cười khúc khích khi thấy một vệt hồng trên má Peter. Giọng cười sau lưng cậu của người qua đường càng làm chàng trai xấu hổ hơn.

Rốt cuộc thì tại sao cậu lại đồng ý song ca với tên này vậy?

Cậu và hắn lại tiếp tục rảo bước, thi thoảng đứng lại nghe một nghệ sĩ đường phố chơi đàn hay ghé vào hàng bánh mua cupcake, trò chuyện và thỉnh thoảng lại hát rống lên rồi cười sằng sặc.

“Mai cậu tính hóa trang thành gì vậy? Ooooh tôi biết này, đồng phục nữ sinh Nhật thì sao? Oh oh hay là cảnh sát quyến rũ?!" Deadpool hào hứng.

“Không. Tôi không mặc gì cả.” Peter trả lời vô cảm.

Người đàn ông há miệng, mở ra rồi đóng lại như con cá, “CÁI KHỈ GÌ?!!!"

“Im đi Ưade", Peter đảo mắt. Cậu không thấy có vấn đề gì với việc không hóa trang vào Halloween cả. Hoàn toàn bình thường. Một người trưởng thành sẽ không ngồi một góc và khóc nếu họ không có bộ đồ nào vào cái ngày lễ này. Nhưng có lẽ Deadpool sẽ là kiểu như vậy.

“Thôi nào, đôi khi cậu không vui gì hết!" hắn nói, vung tay lên và ngửa thân người ra đằng sau.

“Sao cũng được.” cậu lại đảo mắt.

“Sao cũng được cái khỉ! Thôi được, mấy giờ rồi?", hắn lôi điện thoại ra xem giờ, “8 rưỡi, cửa hàng cho thuê trang phục vẫn mở, đi thôi.” Hắn nắm lấy khuỷu tay chàng trai và kéo cậu đi.

“Tôi không mặc giống một cái taco hay chimichanga đâu.” cậu nói, để mặc cho người đàn ông kéo đi.

“Ờ ờ tùy cậu nhưng nhất định Petey-pie phải có một bộ đồ.”

 

Khi cả hai đã ở trong cửa hàng thuê đồ, nơi hiện khá đông trẻ con và người lớn đến lựa trang phục, Peter hoàn toàn cảm thấy lạc lõng giữa biển trang phục hóa trang.

“Cái này thì sao nào?” Deadpool đưa ra bộ đồ phù thủy với cái chổi quét sân.

“Không.”

“Cái này?” hắn chỉ vào bộ zombie – cơ bản là cái áo rách như nùi giẻ và cái quần ống thấp ống cao.

“Không.”

“Aww thôi nào! Tôi thấy mình như bà mẹ dẫn thằng con mặt xệ đi mua đồ vậy!” Deadpool thõng vai xuống nhìn chàng trai đứng khoanh tay trước ngực.

“Thế này đi, mai tôi sẽ có một bộ đồ để có mặt ở đó, được chứ? Nãy giờ bà cô kia cứ nhìn về phía này và tôi khá chắc là bà ta không thích việc anh lôi cả đống đồ ra đây đâu.” Peter ra dấu về phía chủ cửa hàng đang đưa tay nâng kính nhìn họ.

Deadpool quay qua nhìn và làm mặt khỉ, “Ugh, có vấn đề gì với cái mặt đó vậy? Bà ta muốn dọa khách sợ chết à?”

Peter khẽ cười và thu dọn đống đồ lại, mang treo về chỗ cũ và đẩy vai người đàn ông, "Ra ngoài trước đi."

Cậu bước đến quầy thu ngân và đưa một bộ ra cho người chủ, cầm lấy nó sau khi người phụ nữ đáng sợ cho nó vào trong một túi giấy và thu tiền cọc. Peter bước ra ngoài, thấy Deadpool đã mua được một cây kẹo bông gòn và đang ăn nó.

“Chọn được rồi sao? Tôi cứ tưởng cậu sẽ không chịu món nào hết.” hắn nói khi thấy cái túi trên tay chàng trai.

“Dù nói là mai sẽ đi tìm một bộ nhưng tôi lười lắm, tiện thì chọn đại luôn, mai khỏi phải đi nữa.”

“Tuyệt, cậu chọn cái nào?”

“Không thích nói.”

“Đồ xấu tính.”

“Đồ nhiều chuyện.”

Deadpool bĩu môi, xé một miếng kẹo bông gòn và gắn nó lên tóc chàng trai.

Peter đánh vào tay hắn và gỡ nó ra cho vào miệng, giật lấy cây kẹo trên tay người đàn ông và đưa cho một thằng nhóc vừa bước ra khỏi cửa hàng, kéo tay hắn đi. “Wade Wilson, đừng hòng ăn kẹo khi tôi đứng gần anh lần nào nữa."

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

“Nat, lấy cho tôi chùm bong bóng đi.”

“Steve, đem đống bí ngô đặt ở kia. Và đừng có đụng vào chúng Clint, anh biết Nat sẽ thế nào nếu anh thó hết mớ kẹo bạc hà của cô ấy mà."

Pepper đứng ở giữa sảnh và chỉ đạo mọi người. Mặc dù đã có người giúp trang trí hầu hết cho buổi tiệc nhưng mọi người vẫn muốn giúp đỡ một chút.

Peter chăm chú dán lại mấy cái đầu lâu giả, tránh việc bọn trẻ nghịch ngợm bị chúng rơi trúng đầu. Và nhờ một cách kì diệu nào đấy mà cậu thuyết phục được Deadpool đến phụ chuẩn bị thức ăn và đồ uống. Hắn đứng đổ kẹo và bánh ra những tô lớn, thỉnh thoảng nói chuyện với Tony. Thật ra ngoại trừ việc gã lính hay gây mất trật tự thì Tony cảm thấy khá thú vị khi nói chuyện với hắn, cái kiểu nói đùa nhố nhăng và không đứng đắn rất giống anh – như Steve vẫn phàn nàn.

Theo như lịch trình thì từ 6 giờ đến 9 giờ tối sẽ là tiệc cho bọn trẻ và từ 9 giờ 30 trở đi là lúc người lớn bắt đầu đập phá.

Chính vì thế những khách mời nào đi đến với trang phục không phù hợp cho trẻ nhỏ đều sẽ được phát cho một cái khăn lớn và họ sẽ phải quấn mấy cái khăn đó đi loanh quanh cho đến khi bọn trẻ về hết.

“Đưa đây tôi cột cho”, Peter nói và cầm lấy dải băng trắng, cột lại thành nơ ở đằng sau đầu Deadpool.

“Không phải là nơ chứ!” hắn kêu lên khi sờ sờ ra sau và tóm được cái nơ bướm xinh xắn.

Peter nhếch miệng và giúp hắn gỡ ra cột kiểu khác, “Tôi tưởng anh bảo anh sẽ hóa trang thành taco?"

“Tôi nhận ra cuộc sống của một cái taco tính ra cũng không hạnh phúc cho lắm, vừa hấp dẫn vừa ngon lành, rất thu hút ánh nhìn, như thế rất mệt mỏi. Cậu biết đấy, tôi là một người khiêm tốn, việc tạo sự chú ý không hợp với tôi."

“Vậy làm xác ướp ít gây chú ý hơn?” Peter nhướn lông mày nhìn lại dải băng, nay đã buộc hình caravat ở đằng sau. Cậu không chắc Deadpool biết cách tháo nó ra.

“Yep. Vừa đơn giản lại vừa che được... mấy cái này", hắn quay người lại đứng đối diện với cậu, lấy ngón tay khoanh tròn vào mấy vết sẹo lộ ra trên mặt, “Cho dù lộ ra bọn trẻ cũng sẽ chỉ nghĩ đó là hóa trang và chúng sẽ không khóc thét lên rồi vãi ra quần",  hắn cười.

Peter gật nhẹ.

Deadpool nhìn cậu từ trên xuống dưới.

“Bộ đồ cậu đâu?”

“Đây", Peter chỉ xuống cái túi dưới chân.

“Đi thay đi, ở đây xong hết rồi. Tôi đứng ở ngoài, có gì cần cứ gọi.” hắn nói,cầm cái túi lên ấn vào ngực chàng trai và đẩy cậu đi về phía nhà vệ sinh.

Deadpool đứng dựa vào tường chờ và quay đầu nhìn khi Peter mở cửa đi ra.

Hắn nhìn cậu và huýt sáo.

“Harry Potter? Cậu đeo kính trông dễ thương thật đấy.”

“Đã nói là đừng kêu tôi dễ thương", Peter vòng tay quanh cổ Deadpool và nhếch miệng cười, “Xác ướp có muốn hôn Harry không nào?”

“Thật hiếm khi cậu chủ động nha." hắn ôm lấy eo chàng trai và cúi người xuống đặt môi mình lên môi cậu.

...

{Khoan, tác giả, hai người này tình tứ quá rồi...}

[Kinh...]

{Gai ốc đang nổi lên, lên, lên, LÊN!!!}

[Tôi đi tìm Death đây, vĩnh biệt .]

{Đừng em yêu, đừng bỏ anh lại!}

 

 

= = = = =


	10. Gisele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi không thích trẻ con đâu, thật đấy :l Chỉ là chúng dễ thương quá thôi...  
> Mà nhớ Elise chứ? Cô nàng cao lêu ngêu, tóc ngắn và cận thị nặng hay bị nhầm là con trai ấy? Cái người nhận nhầm Peter là 'bạn gái' Deadpal ấy?  
> Hãy để cô tái xuất giang hồ cùng đứa con nào =]]]]]]]

**CHAP 10**

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Pepper đứng đổ mồ hôi hột bên cạnh Natasha.

Trước mặt họ là một bé gái, tầm bốn, năm tuổi và con bé đang vẫy tay chào tạm biết tất cả mọi người đi ngang qua nó. Những vị khách cười tươi và vẫy tay lại với em, một số đứng lại và bắt chuyện. Họ hỏi bố mẹ đứa trẻ đâu và bảo nó miêu tả bố mẹ mình, nhưng đứa bé không trả lời mà chỉ tiếp tục công việc chào tạm biệt. Công nhận đứa bé thật sự rất đáng yêu với cái vẻ ngây ngô ấy, khiến một đám đông nhỏ vây quanh nó.

“Awww, chào bé, cháu con nhà ai đây?”

“Cháu là Gisele", cô bé lại vẫy tay khi thấy một người khác đi qua, "Bye."

“Cô là Pepper, cháu không phải người của trại trẻ phải không? Bố mẹ cháu đâu?” Pepper cúi người xuống, hai tay đặt trên đầu gối và mỉm cười với Gisele.

Cô bé không để ý đến người phụ nữ, vẫn vẫy tay và chào tạm biệt mọi người.

“Thôi nào nhóc con, bữa tiệc mới bắt đầu thôi. Phải nói ‘xin chào’ chứ.” Nat ngồi xổm xuống, nhéo một bên má cô bé.

Cô bé lần này có vẻ đã chịu chú ý hơn một chút.

“Xin chào?”

“Ừ. Nếu cháu không thích đi cùng với bố mẹ thì hãy đứng đây tiếp đón khách đi. Cuối giờ cô sẽ trả công cháu bằng một túi kẹo.”

Pepper cũng ngồi xuống cạnh Nấtha, huých nhẹ vào khuỷu tay người phụ nữ, “Đừng nghe cô ấy. Cô ấy là ác quỷ, thấy chứ?”, cô chỉ vào cái sừng trên đầu Nat, “Còn cô là thiên thần nè. Giờ nói cô nghe bố mẹ cháu là ai và cô sẽ cho cháu một điều ước.”

“Điêu", Nat nói.

Pepper chỉ nhếch miệng và nhướn một bên lông mày lên với cô, trưng ra vẻ mặt ‘thích đấy làm gì nhau’.

Gisele có vẻ lưỡng lự một lúc. Cuối cùng cô bé chỉ tay về phía hai người đang đứng chỗ đống lồng đèn bí ngô và chụp ảnh cho bọn trẻ con.

Nat và Pep quay đầu về hướng con bé chỉ.

Pep hít một hơi đầy vào lồng ngực khi nhận ra đó là ai.

“Đó… là bố mẹ cháu?", cô hỏi, trông như thậm chí còn không chắc mình đang nói gì.

“Teddy bear!” cô bé la lên và chạy lại chỗ người vừa quay lại khi nghe gọi, để lại hai cô gái đang đưa mắt nhìn nhau.

“Nữ hoàng đã chạy đi đâu vậy?” ngườ kia cúi xuống nói với em.

“Bye.” cô bé nói và cười tươi với một người vừa đi ngang qua.

“Lại là trò đó sao? Cháu biết là mẹ cháu sẽ bóp cổ ta nếu cứ để cháu chạy lăng quăng như vậy mà.”

“Xin chào.” cô bé lại cười.

Người kia đảo mắt và bế con bé lên, “Học được từ mới luôn rồi sao?”. Người này nghiêng đầu suy nghĩ một chút rồi nói, “Thử nói ‘booty’ xem nào.”

“Petey-pooh!” con bé la lên.

Chưa kịp phản ứng thì một bàn tay bay đến vả vào mặt người này, kèm theo đó là giọng nói giận dữ.

“Wade Winston Ưilson! Anh nghĩ gì khi dạy một đứa trẻ nói như vậy?! Nhất là sau khi anh bỏ quên nó ở đâu đó nữa!”

Người đàn ông ôm bên má vừa bị tát, khóc lóc, “Gương mặt xinh đẹp của tôi! Cậu không biết tôi sắp đóng phim sao! Mọi thiệt hại cho bộ phim đều sẽ tính vào tài khoản ngân hàng của cậu!”

{Ooooh, cập nhật tin tức.}

[Đúng vậy, chúng ta sắp có phim riêng rồi.]

{Máu me, cảnh ứa ừa và văng tục khắp mọi nơi!}

[Hail Hydra!]

“Cá -- Anh đang nói cái gì vậy?” Peter cau mày, ôm lấy đứa bé đang đưa tay ra đòi cậu bế.

“Không có gì, đừng bận tâm. Và tôi không có bỏ quên Nữ hoàng, tôi cho cô bé tự do vui chơi!”

“Chờ đến khi Elise nghe thấy câu đó đi”, Peter cười khẩy. Người phụ nữ chắc chắn sẽ cho gã ăn vả bằng bàn tay đeo nhẫn.

Deadpool mở miệng định nói gì đó thì nghe thấy giọng nói từ sau lưng cậu.

“Steve và Tony có biết chuyện này không?”

Peter quay phắt lại,“Vì Chúa thôi ngay cái kiểu đứng sau lưng dọa người khác như thế đi Natasha!”

Người phụ nữ nhếch miệng và đưa tay xoa đầu cô bé đang dụi mắt.

“Biết gì?” Deadpool hỏi.

“Về việc hai người nhận con nuôi chỉ trong vòng một ngày?” Pep hỏi lại.

Peter và Deadpool trao đổi ánh mắt trong vài giây. Cả hai lấy tay che mặt và quay đi chỗ khác ngay khi thông tin tràn vào não bộ của họ.

“Không… cái này… đây là… không phải...", Peter bắt đầu lắp bắp.

“Vater”, cô bé trên tay cậu chọn ngay thời điểm thích hợp để lên tiếng, lấy hai bàn tay nhỏ xíu áp lên mặt chàng trai.

Natasha lấy tay che miệng ho vài cái, “Khụ - hết chối - khụ.”

Deadpool có vẻ hồi phục sau cú sốc nhanh hơn Peter, hắn cười khả ố và vòng tay quanh eo chàng trai, kéo cậu lại gần.

“Hí hí đúng đúng, chúng tôi là một gia đình. Yêu em, tục tưng.” hắn nói và hôn vào má Pêtr,

Peter cáu lên và lấy tay đẩy mặt hắn ra, “Muốn tôi treo anh lên trần nhà không ?!”. Cậu xốc đứa bé trên tay lên khi con bé bắt đầu tuột dần xuống, “Đây là con của Elise, bạn của Wade. Mẹ cô bé bận việc nên nhờ bọn cháu trông thôi.”

Pep phì cười, "Thế cháu giải thích sao về vụ “vater”?”, cô đưa hai ngón tay lên làm dấu ngoặc kép trong không khí.

“Vater vater”, Gisele cười toe toét và vỗ vỗ vào mặt Natasha đứng bên cạnh.

“Đấy", Deadpool chỉ vào cô bé đang bắt đầu khều khều cái sừng của cô gái, "Con bé thích gì nói nấy thôi."

[Đệt.]

{Nat sắp bùng cháy!}

[Con bé đang giật tóc cô ta.]

{Chạy!!!}

“Chạy!!!” Deadpool đột nhiên la lên và ngay lập tức chạy đi để rồi đâm sầm vào một người đang đi tới.

Hắn mất thăng bằng và phản xạ nhanh bằng cách ôm ngay lấy người kia. Thay vì kéo cả hai cùng té, hắn chỉ thấy mình đang ôm ấp đầy tình cảm ngay giữa chốn đông người. Cái người hắn đang ôm không hề xê dịch, vẫn đứng vững như cây cột nhà.

“Chào Wilson”, người kia nói và liếc xuống, “Cậu đang làm gì đấy?"

Deadpool ngước lên và nhìn chằm chằm người nọ.

“Chào Cap. Anh trông… xanh thật.” hắn nhận xét, tay vẫn ôm quanh người Steve. Steve, trong bộ đồ bông cải, tỏ ra khó chịu trước câu nói của người kia.

Tony đứng cạnh hơi cúi người xuống, mặt lạnh tanh, “Tình cảm nhỉ? Giờ xê ra được chưa?”

“Tony ghen hở? Cũng muốn tôi ôm anh phải không?” Deadpool mặt dày cười nói, buông Steve ra và giang tay ôm cứng lấy người đàn ông.

Trong khi Tony còn bận cố gắng đẩy con bạch tuộc trên người mình ra thì Nat và Pepper đang bụm miệng cười hí hí sau lưng Peter, người hiện cũng đang phồng má nhịn cười, mặt đỏ gay gắt. Không chỉ có ba người họ, lũ trẻ con chạy đến vây quanh thần tượng của chúng cũng đã thu hút sự chú ý của khách khứa đến bốn người đàn ông màu xanh.

Clint và Thor đứng rầu rĩ trốn đằng sau Steve – người trông có vẻ có trách nhiệm và đứng đắn nhất trong bọn. Steve thật sự không muốn mặc như thế này, anh đã có thể lôi thằng nào đấy ra và dùng nó làm bao cát vì dám cười nhạo, nhưng anh vẫn cố nhịn lại và tươi cười với bọn trẻ mắt long lanh đang nhìn mình.

“Ok ok, tôi muốn thú nhận cái này”, Pepper nói nhỏ với bốn người đàn ông và lau nước mắt sau khi cười quá nhiều, “Mấy cái bông cải là một trò đùa.”

...

Có một sự im lặng không hề nhẹ đang diễn ra.

Peter để ý thấy mọi người dạt dần ra xa, xa hơn nữa.

Phải rồi. Vì họ thấy mặt của bốn vị anh hùng tuyệt nhất quả đất đang đen dần lại.

“Pepper, qua đây nhờ tí", Tony, người giữ bình tĩnh trong mọi tình huống, ngoắc cô gái lại. Cô tiến tới và Tony đặt một tay ra sau lưng cô, kéo qua một góc.

“Em nợ bọn anh một lời xin lỗi.”

“Em xin lỗi...”

“Giờ em tính giải quyết sao?”

“… Em không biết… mà…”

“Mà?”

“Em không nói chuyện nghiêm túc được khi anh cứ đeo cái nón với mấy cái lá ngu ngốc đấy.”

“Đừng có cười, tập trung vào!” Tony đảo mắt, lấy mu bàn tay đánh nhẹ vào vai cô.

“Được rồi, được rồi, xem nào… Không cười nữa. Được rồi. Thế này đi, bây giờ chúng ta sẽ dựa vào sự hâm mộ của lũ trẻ để các anh thoát khỏi bộ đồ này.”

“Khích tướng?" Tony lầm bầm.

“Ừ. Cần một đứa nào đó gào lên đòi thấy các anh mặc đồ siêu anh hùng và những đứa khác sẽ hùa theo.”

“Vấn đề là đứa nào?”

Cả hai đứng xoa cằm,

“Alt Kapitän, alt Kapitän!", một giọng nói trong trẻo vang lên khiến họ quay qua nhìn.

Mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn vào đứa trẻ trên tay Peter.

Chàng trai luống cuống đưa ngón trỏ lên miệng và nói ‘suỵt suỵt’ nhưng con bé chỉ bắt đầu mếu mếu và mè nheo, “Sao Kapitän không có khiên..."

Một tràng ‘awww’ vang lên từ những vị khách khi họ nhìn vào đôi mắt cún con của cô bé.

Pepper chớp lấy cơ hội, lót tót đến chỗ Peter và vờ dỗ dành đứa trẻ, “Gisele yêu quý, Captain là một loại rau củ tốt cho sức khỏe, cháu thấy chứ. Và rau củ thì không mang khiên.” Cô nhịn cười khi ý nghĩ trong đầu vụt qua, _như vậy sẽ rất trái tự nhiên_. Cô quay qua với bọn trẻ, “Nếu các cháu không bỏ bông cải ra khi ăn thì các cháu sẽ cao lớn và mạnh khỏe như Cap, hoặc có sức mạnh kì diệu như Thỏ, hoặc nhanh nhẹn và tinh mắt như Hawkeye ấy.”

“Pst, em quên anh rồi", Tony thì thầm.

“Hoặc thông minh như Iron-man”, cô thêm vào.

“Và đẹp trai, giàu có, tài giỏi, giàu lòng nhân ái nữa" anh lại nhắc.

“Im đi Tony.”

Gisele nghiêng đầu nhìn Steve và lại bắt đầu mếu, mắt rưng rưng, “Cháu vẫn muốn khiên! Khiênnnnnnnnn!”

“CHÁU MUỐN THOR MẶC GIÁP!”

“CHÁU MUỐN HAWKEYE BẮN CUNG TÊN BẰNG CHÉO!!!”

“Cung tên không kêu ‘bằng chéo' ", Deadpool nói nhỏ với Peter. Cậu nhìn hắn và tạo khẩu hình ‘thật sao’ với gã lính đánh thuê.

“CHÁU MUỐN IRON-MAN CHỞ CHÁU BAY VÒNG QUANH!"

“Cái đó thì không được”, Tony chỉ vào mặt đứa bé và nhận cái huých tay từ Steve.

“BỌN CHÁU MUỐN ANH HÙNG CỦA BỌN CHÁU! KHÔNG PHẢI BÔNG CẢI XANH!”

“Bông cải chán phè!”, một đứa nào đó la lên sau khi đám trẻ gào thét phản động xong.

Deadpool bắc ghế lên đứng cho dù hắn đã rất cao, tay cầm loa và hò hét kêu gọi bạo động, “Bông cải quần què! Chúng tôi muốn thấy giáp, vũ khí, khiên và cháy nổ!”

“Nổ nổ nổ nổ!!!” bọn trẻ hùa theo.

Pepper và Tony trao đổi ánh nhìn với nhau và nhếch mép cười.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Gisele ngồi yên lặng trong lòng Deadpool và chơi với trái bí ngô. Con bé khoét mắt cho quả bí, thi thoảng nhờ người đàn ông khi không khoét được chỗ cứng. Peter ngồi cạnh họ và kể truyện ma cho một đám trẻ, đôi lúc lại có đứa thì thào ‘blimey' khi Harry của chúng vung đũa thần ở những đoạn cao trào.

Bốn vị anh hùng bông cải sau khi thay đồ ra hiện đang ngồi dán mắt vào màn hình của cái TV cỡ đại của Tony cùng đám trẻ xem The Cọnjuring. Các vị khách một số xem phim, một số trò chuyện với nhau.

“Anh chắc phim này trẻ con coi được chứ?” Steve nghiêng người qua bên cạnh hỏi khi họ ngồi xếp bằng dưới đất.

“Không. Tất nhiên là không rồi. Chắc chắn sẽ có đứa tè ra quần."

“Tony…”

“Yên tâm, thảm đã phun chất chống thấm công nghệ cao rồi. Anh biết sản phẩm đó chứ? Cái chai mà khi phun lên vải vóc thì chúng sẽ thành chống thấm nước luôn ấy? Tôi là người tài trợ tiền cho dự án đấy nên họ mới gửi đến vài thùng mẫu."

“Tony…”

“Thôi nào, đừng lo. Halloween mà. Halloween mà không đáng sợ thì còn gì vui nữa.”

Steve mặc dù không an tâm nhưng cũng đành bỏ qua. Có lẽ Tony nói đúng, Halloween mà.

Deadpool đưa Peter ly nước quả sau khi chàng trai kể truyện xong. Hiện tại bọn trẻ ngồi quây thành vòng tròn dưới sàn và tự kể truyện ma cho nhau nghe, ăn kẹo và uống nước ngọt.

Gisele đã khoét xong cặp mắt cho quả bí, tiếp tục khoét mũi và miệng.

Peter để ý thấy dây quấn ở tay của Deadpool bị tuột ra và cột lại giúp hắn. Deadpool nhân cơ hội hôn vào môi cậu và họ chìm vào một nụ hôn sâu. Người đàn ông luồn tay vào mái tóc chàng trai kéo cậu vào sâu hơn,

“Xong!” Gisele khẽ reo lên và ngồi thẳng người. Đỉnh đầu của con bé đập vào cằm của Deadpool và hai người đang hôn nhau kia tự cắn vào lưỡi mình.

“Đau!” cả hai nói cùng lúc, lấy tay bụm miệng và mắt ngập nước.

Gisele ngơ ngác nhìn họ.

“Valter?” con bé hỏi Peter.

Cậu méo miệng cười với đứa trẻ. Cũng may Deadpool có dạy cậu vài từ tiếng Đức, nếu không có lẽ đến hết đời cậu vẫn sẽ nghĩ "valter" là nickname gì đấy con bé tuỳ tiện đặt.

“Chú không sao”, cậu xoa xoa đầu cô bé.

“Teddy bear?" cô bé lại quay qua Deadpool.

“Chú nghĩ chú cắn đứt lưỡi mình rồi.”

Con bé nghe vậy cười khúc khích, dựa người vào lòng hắn và dụi dụi mắt. Chả biết nó có hiểu hết những gì họ nói không, hắn vẫn rất thích cái cách con bé cười.?Deadpool vuốt nhẹ mái tóc hơi xoăn của đứa trẻ.

Peter vén ống tay áo dài lê thê lên xem đồng hồ. Đã là 9 giờ kém 10. Cậu ngước lên nhìn khi thấy người đứng đầu trại trẻ mồ côi bước vào giữa sảnh.

“Được rồi các em, đến giờ quay về nhà rồi!” bà nói và vỗ tay thu hút sự chú ý.

Bọn trẻ hơi ồ lên một tiếng nhưng ngay sau đó rất trật tự xếp thành từng hàng và di chuyển dần ra các xe đậu sẵn ngoài cửa tòa tháp. 

Đôi mắt trĩu nặng vì buồn ngủ của Gisele lười nhác nhìn từng đứa trẻ đi ra trong trang phục Halloween, mỗi đứa cầm một túi bánh kẹo to tướng, to đến nỗi có lẽ đến ngày lễ này năm sau chúng mới hết ngán đồ ngọt.

“Đến lúc cháu cũng về nhà rồi.” Peter nói và tiếp con bé từ tay Deadpool.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

“Cậu không ở lại dự tiệc à? Nữ hoàng cứ để tôi đưa về cũng được", Deadpool nói khi thấy Peter đã thay đồ ra và đi xuống bãi đỗ xe.

“Họ đang bắt đầu khui rượu và khiêu vũ rồi, tôi lại không có ai nhảy cùng”, cậu nói, “Với cả ngày mai Elise mới đón nó được, tôi không thể giao hết cho anh.”

“Cậu không tin tưởng tôi sao?” Deadpool bĩu môi.

“Anh có lúc nào đáng tin đâu.”

“Ế, cậu nói gì vậy! ‘Đáng tin’ là tên đệm của tôi đấy!”

“Tôi tưởng tên đệm của anh là Ưinston",  Peter nhướn một bên lông mày.

“Đồ hay bắt bẻ”, hắn lầm bầm khi nhìn thấy cái nhếch môi của chàng trai.

Gisele ngủ say sưa trên tay của Deadpool, đầu gục vào vai hắn và hàng mi khẽ giật.

“Về nhanh thôi, con bé ngủ mất rồi", Peter nói, đưa tay bế cô bé để Deadpool lấy xe. Vì để đảm bảo tính mạng cho con gái mình, Elise giao cho Deadpool chìa khóa chiếc xe ô-tô nhỏ của cô thay vì để hắn lái chiếc mô-tô của mình lao bạt mạng trên đường.

Cả ba lên xe và Gisele nằm ở ghế sau, tay ôm gói kẹo. Peter nhìn cô bé qua gương chiếu hậu và khẽ mỉm cười.

Cậu không ngờ rằng Elise có một đứa con hai tuổi sống với bà nó ở Đức. Và cô thật sự là một bà mẹ, chứ không phải người “có thiên bẩm làm mẹ” như Deadpool từng chế giễu. Chính hắn cũng rất ngạc nhiên khi bỗng dưng người phụ nữ đưa hắn một xấp tiền và nhờ hắn đón con bé về với cô.

Mẹ Elise là người Đức còn bố là người Mỹ. Sau khi họ ly dị, cô gái sống với bố và mẹ cô quay về quê nhà.

Trong một lần về thăm mẹ cách đây ba năn, Elise đem lòng yêu một người đàn ông. Tình yêu ấy lướt qua nhanh chóng như khi nó đến và những gì còn lại là nụ cười buồn của người đàn ông cùng sinh linh lớn dần từng ngày trong cô. Điều cuối cùng người kia nói với cô trước khi anh ta bỏ đi là “Xin em hãy giữ lại đứa trẻ”.

Và anh ta chết vài ngày sau đấy.

Elise là dạng người vô cảm với tất cả mọi thứ. Cô đã ngừng nói hai từ “yêu” và “ghét” kể từ khi bố mẹ cô chia tay. Thế nhưng người đàn ông này, chính anh ta đã khiến cô nói lại hai từ đó sau bao nhiêu năm quên lãng. Anh đã khơi lại phần con người trong cô.

Cô yêu cách anh ta cười, cách nụ cười ấy phai màu trong nắng chiều. Cô yêu cách anh ta chạm vào cô, cách giọng nói trầm ấm ấy nói ‘yêu em’ và bàn tay thô ráp nắm lấy tay cô. Elise yêu tất cả mọi thứ của anh ta. Cô yêu cả đứa bé.

Cô ghét mỗi khi anh ta nói ‘anh không chắc’ mỗi khi cô nhắc đến việc cùng chung sống yên bình. Cô ghét cách anh ta lảng tránh khi cô hỏi ‘anh có ổn không’. Cô ghét bản thân mình khi không nhận ra rằng người đàn ông ấy không hề ổn.

Cô yêu tất cả mọi thứ của anh ta, nhưng đồng thời cũng ghét những thứ ấy khi chúng cứ hiện về mỗi khi cô nhìn vào gương mặt đứa trẻ.

Gisele. Lời hứa.

Tên con bé mang ý nghĩa là lời hứa, lời hứa rằng cô sẽ sinh nó ra.

Elise ở lại Đức, sinh ra đứa trẻ và bỏ nó lại cho người mẹ của người đàn ông, người đã làm mọi cách tạo áp lực để cô giao đứa trẻ lại.

Cô không đủ can đảm để giữ lại một phần của anh.

Nhưng rồi khi bỏ về Mỹ, quay lại những tháng ngày cô độc, cô nhận ra mình đã bỏ lại linh hồn của mình ở quê mẹ. Cô đã bỏ lại đứa trẻ của anh và cô, Elise, đã bỏ lại Gisele bé nhỏ của cô.

Và thế là người phụ nữ gom tất cả số tiền mình có thể và nhờ vả Deadpool.

“Tôi đã mở cửa vào và nói ‘Xin chào, tôi đến đón Nữ hoàng Gisele xinh đẹp quyến rũ đây’ và khi con bé bước ra từ sau vườn lấm lem bùn đất, tôi nói ‘Có vẻ không quyến rũ lắm’ rồi tôi bế con bé lên chạy đi",  Deadpool cười khi kể cho Peter nghe về công cuộc bắt cóc ưa thích của hắn.

“Làm thế quái nào anh mang nó vượt qua biên giới được?", Peter hỏi.

“À không, sau đó thì tôi phải ra hầu tòa với Elise để giành quyền nuôi cô bé", Deadpool nhún vai, “Sau khi tôi chứng minh cho họ thấy bà của con bé là một bà già điên.”

Peter phì cười . Cậu thật sự rất yên tâm khi nghe Elise nói hắn đã không lấy đồng nào. Cậu nghĩ gã lính luôn có những qui tắc của riêng mình, và một trong số đó là cân nhắc về người mình sẽ nhận tiền.

“Chúng tôi là bạn mà. Và Gisele còn là Nữ hoàng nữa, hãy tính đến những lợi ích sau này khi con bé lớn lên và hưởng hết tài sản thừa kế. Chú Wade sẽ đợi cháu.” hắn nói.

Cậu đảo mắt trước trò đùa của gã lính đánh thuê. “Sao anh cứ gọi nó là Nữ hoàng thế?”

“Vì có cậu là công chúa rồi nên đành vậy thôi? Không thể có hai công chúa được.”

Peter đánh vào vai hắn và nhận được tiếng cười của Deadpool.

 

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap này ơi ít Spideypool nhỉ =]]]]]  
> Hãy đợi đến chap sau <3  
> Và miêu tả một chút về Giéle:  
> Tóc vàng giống mẹ và mắt xanh giống cha í hí :> Cỏn bé nói được cả tiếng Anh và tiếng Đức do bà của em là giáo viên dạy tiếng Anh, nhưng chỉ bập bẹ vài từ thôi :> Gì?! Bạn trông chờ gì ở một đứa năm tuổi vật lộn với hai thứ tiếng chứ ?! Nói thế là nhiều lắm rồi =]]]]]  
> Những từ yêu thích của em: Teddy bear, Petey-pooh, Valter, alt Kapitän =]]]]]] Bye , xin chào và Gigi nữa :>


	11. Lườiiiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi lười :l  
> Chuyện là vậy đấy :l  
> Thế nên bỗng dưng Wade và Peter cũng lười luôn :l  
> Ai cũng cần một ngày nằm dàiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :>  
> VÀ CHÚ Ý CHAP NÀY CÓ HAND JOB NHA , CẨN THẬN NHA :>

**CHAP 11**

Deadpool nghe thấy tiếng nhạc và đầu hắn nhức như búa bổ . Hắn mở mắt ra .

Trước mặt hắn ,  Peter trong bộ đồ Spider-man đang đứng để tay lên hông .

“Au… có chuyện gì vậy Petey-pie ?” hắn nói và đưa tay lên một bên thái dương , xoa xoa.

Chàng trai trước mặt hắn không nói gì , chỉ im lặng tiến tới gần gã lính .

Hắn thấy mình ngồi trên giường , tiếng nhạc Do it like a dude vang lên đâu đó . Peter bắt đầu cởi mặt nạ ra , ghé sát vào vành tai người đàn ông và lướt cái lưỡi ẩm ướt dọc xuống cổ hắn . Deadpool khẽ rùng mình , cảm thấy nhiệt độ tăng lên đột ngột khắp người .

“P- Peter ?” giọng gã lính khẽ gọi khi chàng trai quay lưng lại và dựa vào người hắn , hạ thấp dần xuống trong khi hai tay lướt dọc đôi chân thon gọn của cậu và ngước lên nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt mang ý cười .

“Chết tiệt .” Deadpool rủa khi bỗng dưng chàng trai lùi ra xa trước khi hắn kịp tóm mông cậu. Hắn biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra . Hắn biết rất rõ chuyện gì đang xảy ra , chết tiệt .

Peter đang múa thoát y .

Chàng trai khẽ cong người , làm rõ lên những đường cong cơ thể , từng thớ cơ săn gọn lộ ra dưới bộ đồ bó sát . Cậu luồn cả hai tay vào áo và bắt đầu cởi ra từ từ .

♪Rollin’ rollin’ rollin’ money like a pimp . My B-I-T-C-H’s on my dick like this♪

Cổ họng Deadpool trở nên khô khốc . Hắn khẽ nuốt xuống , mắt dán vào người trước mặt . Làn da cậu sáng lên dưới ánh đèn mờ nhạt và những cơ bắp săn chắc tuyệt vời khiến Deadpool há hốc miệng .

Hắn đang mơ . Hoặc về căn bản có thể đã chết và lên thiên đường .

{Too hot.}

[Hot damn.]

Deadpool đưa tay xuống nơi khó chịu phía dưới , bắt đầu an ủi bản thân . Nhưng kì lạ , rõ ràng hắn đã nắm lấy Wade nhỏ rồi , tại sao không cảm nhận được gì hết ?

…

“…ade!” , giọng ai đó làm phiền hắn .

Để yên xem nào ! Wade nhỏ của bố đang vô cảm rồi , thằng khỉ nào cứ rộn hết cả lên vậy !

“Wade !”

“Wade !”

“WADE MỞ MẮT RA KHÔNG TÔI CHẶT ĐỨT TAY ANH !!!”

Deadpool mở trừng mắt và nhìn thấy gương mặt Peter sát gần mình . Ánh đèn đường len vào từ cửa sổ hắt lên mặt chàng trai giúp hắn nhìn rõ hơn gương mặt cậu . Mặt Peter đỏ gay gắt , mồ hôi lấm tấm trên trán . Hơi thở chàng trai nặng nhọc và bàn tay cậu nắm chặt lấy cổ tay người đàn ông .

Deadpool chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra thì hắn nhìn xuống chỗ tay Peter . Mặt Deadpool hơi đỏ lên .

“Oh .” hắn chỉ bật ra một từ .

“Oh cái đầu anh ! Buông ra !” Peter gào lên và ra sức kéo cái tay đang ở trong quần mình ra .

Đúng là một sai lầm khi cậu nghĩ hắn có thể nằm yên ổn bên cạnh cậu . Gã lính khốn nạn mơ “mộng xuân” và sau đó thọc tay vào quần cậu thay vì quần hắn . Peter còn xấu hổ hơn khi trong lúc mơ ngủ cậu thậm chí còn tưởng đó là tay mình và theo bản năng chuyển động theo .

Cả hai sau khi đưa Gisele về nhà Deadpool và đặt cô bé nằm trên giường thì quyết định gọi pizza , ăn uống và chơi game cho đến khi cả hai mệt rã . Peter quá mệt để về , mà nếu về thì có lẽ giờ này tiệc tùng vẫn chưa xong nên cậu đành ở lại qua đêm . Cả hai trải nệm gấp ra và nằm ngoài phòng khách . Tất nhiên với tính cách không muốn làm phiền người khác , cậu và hắn ngủ chung thay vì để người đàn ông nằm ở sofa . Nguyền rủa cái quyết định khốn kiếp đấy .

“Bỏ ra .” cậu nói . Hắn đưa mắt nhìn chàng trai và khẽ trầm ngâm vài giây .

Deadpool không những không làm theo lời cậu mà còn bắt đầu di chuyển tay mình .

“Cái -- a …” chàng trai gập người lại trước cảm giác kì lạ đột ngột ập đến . Peter mở miệng , cố gắng thu lấy không khí vào lồng ngực .

“Khoan …W-Wade , dừng lại … mẹ kiếp…đau …”

Deadpool chậm dần nhịp tay , đưa bàn tay còn lại ra cúp vào má chàng trai và nâng gương mặt đỏ bừng của cậu lên , nghiêng người lại gần hôn vào trán Peter , “Ngoan nào , để tôi giúp cậu . Cậu sẽ không ngủ được với cái này đâu , cứ nhắm mắt vào đi .”

Những lời của Deadpool rơi dần vào hơi thở gấp gáp của người kia . Peter thả lỏng người ra đôi chút . Cả căn phòng tĩnh lặng chỉ nghe được tiếng rên rỉ nho nhỏ của chàng trai khi cậu cắn chặt môi dưới . Người Peter nóng lên và gai ốc nổi khắp nơi , cảm giác từ bàn tay người đàn ông ngập tràn tâm trí cậu . Nguyền rủa Deadpool , nguyền rủa cả bàn tay chết tiệt của hắn.

“Haaa … Wade …”

...

Deadpool khẽ nuốt nước miếng . Thôi được rồi , có lẽ chính hắn mới là người cần giúp đỡ nhiều nhất lúc này .

“Fuck Wade …” Peter rùng mình , tay bấu chặt vào tấm nệm .

“Chỉ khi nào cậu nói ‘tôi yêu anh’ thôi .” người đàn ông cười cợt .

Hắn kéo cậu vào nụ hôn khác , cố gắng tránh nhìn vào đôi mắt mờ đục hơi nước của chàng trai . Bạn trai của hắn đang thở khó nhọc trước mặt hắn , và có thằng bất lực mới không hứng lên vì điều ấy .

“K-khoan đã , tôi sắp …” Peter hổn hển và lấy tay đẩy người đàn ông ra .

Deadpool vẫn tiếp tục , nhanh hơn và theo nhịp lên xuống của đôi vai chàng trai .

Peter càng lúc càng thở gấp gáp , giọng cậu run run và gai ốc nổi khắp người . Đầu cậu dựa vào hõm vai Deadpool . Tay Peter khẽ giật và tê cứng , một luồng điện chạy dọc cơ thể . Chàng trai kêu một tiếng và đầu ngước lên , cuối cùng gục mặt vào vai người đàn ông .

Cả hai ngồi như vậy cho đến khi Peter lấy lại được nhịp thở .

Deadpool lấy tay ra , với hộp khăn giấy gần bàn cà-phê và lau tay vào .

“Xin lỗi .”

“Hửm ? Xin lỗi gì cơ ?” Deadpool hỏi .

“Vì làm tay anh bẩn .”

“Ai quan tâm chứ . Tôi còn tính liếm cơ nhưng--”

“Thôi được rồi tôi rút lại lời xin lỗi . Đồ biến thái .”

“Cậu mới biến thái . Tại cậu múa thoát y nên tôi mới phải đi an ủi Wade nhỏ .” hắn giả vờ mếu .

“Anh nói cái quần gì thế ?”

“Không có gì .”

“Mà đừng có gọi cái ấy của anh là ‘Wade nhỏ’ . Kinh tởm .”

“Tôi vừa HJ giúp cậu và đó là cách cậu cảm ơn sao?”

“Ugh . Đừng dùng cụm từ ‘HJ’ luôn .”

Deadpool cười cười rồi ôm chàng trai vào lòng , lăn ra nệm và thì thầm qua mái tóc bù xù của cậu , “Để dành mấy câu mỉa mai đó cho ngày mai đi . Giờ tôi buồn ngủ lắm rồi .”

Peter giãy giụa và đẩy người đàn ông ra . Cậu ngồi bật dậy .

“Khoan đã , cái ấy của anh vẫn chưa buồn ngủ !” cậu chỉ vào đũng quần người đàn ông .

“Vậy cậu giúp tôi được không ?” hắn nửa đùa nửa thật .

Peter nhìn hắn một lúc rồi quay qua chỗ khác , đưa tay lên xoa gáy . “Chắc là được .”

Deadpool hơi ngạc nhiên . Hắn nhỏm người dậy .

“Thật sao ?”

“Thật .” Peter khẽ gật đầu , “Chỉ là HJ thôi mà , không cần cảm động thế đâu .”

Deadpool nhìn chàng trai . Peter cảm thấy da mặt tê rần khi người đàn ông cứ không ngừng nhìn cậu chằm chằm . Cuối cùng cậu quay qua nhìn hắn , “Giờ có muốn tôi giúp không hay anh tự quay tay?”

Deadpool ngoác miệng cười . Hắn mau chóng sửa lại vẻ mặt và ngồi thẳng lưng lên .

“Vậy … tôi cởi quần ra hay sao ?”

“Tôi nghĩ là không cần , chắc vậy .” Peter gãi đầu .

“Hay… cậu cởi quần ?”

“… Đừng có vớ vẩn nữa đi .”

Cả hai ngồi im lặng , giây phút kì quặc cứ trôi qua từ từ như hàng thế kỷ . Peter thấy thật xấu tính khi đề nghị giúp hắn mà lại cứ ngồi đực mặt ra như vậy , nhưng thật sự cậu không biết phải bắt đầu như thế nào .

Gã lính cũng không biết phải nói gì khi nhìn vẻ mặt ‘tôi phải có trách nhiệm nhưng tôi không biết cách để chịu trách nhiệm ấy’ của chàng trai . Hắn bắt đầu mất kiên nhẫn và gõ gõ ngón tay lên đầu gối .

“Được rồi , làm thôi .” Peter đột ngột lên tiếng .

Deadpool chưa kịp nói gì thì nhận ngay một nụ hôn nồng nhiệt từ cậu . Peter luồn lưỡi vào khoang miệng của gã lính và cả hai dây dưa cho đến khi chàng trai dứt ra để hít lấy không khí.

Đầu óc người đàn ông mờ mịt khi hắn cảm nhận được bàn tay của chàng trai nắm lấy quần mình . Cậu xoa nhẹ phần nhạy cảm ấy và dùng ngón cái ấn vào . Peter cảm nhận được sức nóng từ bàn tay mình và khẽ đỏ mặt . _Có lẽ đây không phải ý hay_ , cậu nghĩ khi thấy vẻ mặt của Deadpool và cái cách hắn nhìn cậu .

Chàng trai dời ánh mắt ra chỗ khác và cho tay vào trong quần hắn . _Việc này thật kì quặc_ , cậu nghĩ .

Wade nhỏ vươn người cao hơn nữa và bắt đầu khóc .

[…] {…}

{Tác giả , làm ơn đừng miêu tả chuyện này như chuyện cho trẻ con nữa .}

[Hẳn là “khóc”.]

{Đừng moe hóa tình dục , căn bản chỉ là porn thôi .}

[Như kiểu khi họ quay cảnh hai con bọ rùa ứa ừa nhau ấy . Cho dù có dễ thương thì nhìn thế nào cũng ra hai con bọ đang chịch liên hoàn .]

{Viết nó nóng bỏng vào , rên nhiều vào .}

[Thêm hiệu ứng âm thanh nữa .]

{Thêm vào miêu tả độ quyến zũ và dễ thương cùng lúc của Petey-pie luôn.}

.

.

.

Thôi được rồi … tôi lười viết cảnh H lắm … Hãy cứ biết là Peter đã giúp người yêu HJ và sau đó họ ôm nhau ngủ khì đến sáng . Hết chuyện .

.

.

.

[{Chúng tôi ghét cô , tác giả.}]

Tôi biết ý mấy cậu là “yêu” !!! <3

= = = = = =

♪Mary did you know that your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters ?♪

Peter khó nhọc mở mắt ra . Cơn buồn ngủ bất chợt lại ập đến khiến cậu nhắm chặt mắt lại lần nữa . Chàng trai nghe thấy âm thanh gì đấy phát ra từ bếp , nhưng trực giác loài nhện của cậu không nhói lên , nên Peter đoán mọi chuyện đều ổn .

Cậu ngáp dài và gượng ngồi dậy , cố gắng bỏ cái chân của Deadpool đang gác trên người mình ra . Gã lính nằm ngửa người và tay chân để lung tung , trong khi áo xộc xệch hở cả bụng còn dây quần bị Peter nằm lên .

“Wade .” cậu lay lay hắn , ngáp thêm cái nữa và lấy tay dụi mắt .

Người đàn ông khẽ càu nhàu và quay người đi ôm lấy chăn .

“Wade .” cậu lật hắn ngửa trở lại , thì thào , “Có tiếng hát trong bếp .”

“Tôi biết có tiếng hát trong bếp . Là Nữ hoàng đấy . Ngủ tiếp đi .” hắn làu bàu và lại quay người đi , tay gãi gãi lưng .

Chàng trai chồm lên người hắn , “Nếu đó là Gisele thì ta phải dậy cho con bé ăn sáng . Elise sẽ không vui nếu nó đói .”

Deadpool vẫn nằm ngay đơ không động đậy. Peter nhìn người đàn ông rồi lấy tay bóp mũi hắn . Vài giây sau hắn mở miệng ra để thở . Cậu lấy tay che miệng hắn lại .

“Ghê quá ! Dậy đi Wade !” , chàng trai nói khi hắn liếm vào lòng bàn tay cậu . Peter đấm vào tay gã lính và lay hắn liên tục .

Deadpool nhăn nhó , “Cậu phiền thật .”

“Dậy .”

“Được rồi được rồi , tôi chịu thua . Kéo tôi lên đi .” hắn mắt vẫn nhắm lăn ngay vào lòng cậu.

“Phải để tôi đứng lên đã chứ !” Peter khẽ đỏ mặt khi thấy đầu của hắn cọ vào chỗ nhạy cảm của cậu . Điều này khiến chàng trai nhớ về ‘tai nạn’ tối hôm qua . Mặt cậu càng đỏ hơn . Chết tiệt .

♪Mary, did you know that your Baby Boy will give sight to a blind man? ♪

Tiếng hát của Gisele lại cất lên .

Cả hai im lặng nghe tiếng đứa trẻ vọng ra từ bếp . Giọng con bé ngọng nghịu và khó nghe rõ được từng từ , nhưng giai điệu lại rất rõ ràng . Bài hát vang vọng khắp căn nhà , len lỏi mọi ngóc ngách và lại chìm dần vào thinh không .

Peter không hiểu tại sao một đứa trẻ hai tuổi lại có thể thuộc một bài hát trong khi nó thậm chí còn chưa nói sõi . Cậu đẩy Deadpool ra khỏi người mình và đứng lên đi vào bếp .

“Gigi ?”

Cô bé quay lại với cái bánh trên tay và mặt lấm lem vụn bánh .

“Petey-pooh !” Gisele reo lên và vẫy vẫy cái bánh .

Peter mỉm cười và bước tới chỗ em , ngồi xếp bằng bên cạnh và vén mớ tóc xoăn qua vành tai cho cô bé .

“Đói sao ?”

Gisele tiếp tục ăn bánh và ngâm nga trong cổ họng . Lại là bài hát lúc nãy .

“Công chúa và Nữ hoàng muốn ăn gì cho buổi sáng nào ?” Deadpool đứng dựa người vào cửa bếp nói . Môi hắn cong lên thành hình nụ cười khi nhìn thấy cái miệng dính vụn bánh của con bé đang cố hôn vào má Peter , người đang lấy tay bóp bóp má nó .

“Nếu còn gọi tôi là công chúa một lần nữa , tôi thề anh sẽ không giữ được Wade nhỏ của mình đâu .” Peter chỉ vào mặt hắn đe dọa .

Deadpool cười khúc khích rồi xoay người chạy đi , “Tôi xí nhà tắm !”

“Khoan !” Peter kêu lên , “Tôi muốn đi vệ sinh !”

“Nhịn đi !”

“Wade !”

= = = = =

Cả ba người ngồi yên vị trong quán ăn gần nhà Deadpool và chờ phục vụ đem đồ ăn đến .

“Có cuộc gọi từ Elise này .” Peter đưa Deadpool điện thoại của hắn . Lúc nãy cậu mượn nó để gọi cho Bác May hẹn ăn tối vào thứ Bảy tuần sau vì điện thoại cậu hết pin , và người phụ nữ nói rằng bà rất mong được gặp Deadpool . Hắn có vẻ lo lắng về việc gặp người phụ nữ , điều này khiến cậu thấy yên tâm rằng có thể gã lính sẽ không cư xử nhố nhăng khi gặp bà .

“Hola .” Deadpool cầm lấy điện thoại và nghe máy . “Elise yêu dấu nhớ mang quà về cho t--”

“Gisele không quậy phá gì chứ ?” giọng nói bên kia cắt ngang .

“Thôi nào , tôi trông con giúp cô mà đến cả quà cũng không có sao ?” Deadpool bĩu môi .

“Sẽ không có nếu chú tiếp tục lảm nhảm như thế .”

Người đàn ông đảo mắt .

“Ngoại trừ việc con bé thích nói ‘papa’ với Peter và chào tạm biệt với tất cả mọi người thì tôi đoán là con bé rất ngoan .”

Bên kia đầu dây vang lên tiếng cười , “Con bé học được từ ‘papa’ khi tôi mở bài Papaoutai .”

“Nhắc đến ca hát , con bé có vẻ thích hát nhỉ ? Sáng nay nó ngồi lục bánh trong bếp và hát bài … bài … Bài gì ấy nhỉ Petey ?” hắn hỏi chàng trai đang mỉm cười cảm ơn với cô phục vụ khi thức ăn được mang ra .

“Mary did you know .”

“Là Mary did you know .”

“Tôi dạy con bé đấy . Tôi nghĩ con bé học từ thông qua bài hát rất nhanh .”

“Nghe như mấy tu sĩ đi truyền đạo vậy . Mà so với bọn trẻ cùng tuổi thì nó cũng nói rõ hơn và biết nhiều từ hơn nữa . Cô có chắc là mình đã không tiêm cái gì vào con bé chứ ?!” hắn cười khi chợt nhớ đến mấy thứ thuốc thí nghiệm kì dị như cái thuốc họ tiêm vào Steve và trí thông minh đáng sợ của dòng máu Đức đang chảy trong con bé .

“Đó gọi là thiên bẩm , đồ ngốc . Tôi có việc bận rồi , nhớ cho con bé ăn đầy đủ bữa đấy . Bye.”

Deadpool cúp máy và chống tay lên bàn nhìn hai người đối diện .

Peter đang đút cháo cho Gisele và con bé có vẻ thỏa mãn khi được cưng chiều . Nó vừa chơi với hình nộm Spider-man vừa há miệng ngoan ngoãn , thi thoảng lấy hình nhân đấy gõ gõ lên bàn . Deadpool khẽ nhếch miệng . Hắn chợt nghĩ , có lẽ nếu có thể nhìn họ như thế này mãi thì thật tốt .

Sau khi ăn xong bữa sáng , cả ba đi đến siêu thị mua một ít đồ ăn và quay trở về nhà .

Deadpool và Peter nằm ườn ra sofa xem Don’t trust the b in apartment 23 trong khi Gisele cầm cây bút sáp vẽ lên tường . Peter nghĩ Deadpool sẽ nổi đóa , nhưng hóa ra hắn lại tỏ ra thích thú khi con bé vẽ vòng tròn màu đỏ với hai vòng tròn nhỏ hơn bên trong . Người đàn ông khẳng định đấy là hắn , nhưng cậu khá chắc rằng đó là quả bí ngô ngày hôm qua .

Đôi khi Deadpool chỉ muốn nằm xem phim và ôm người yêu cả ngày , không công việc , không giết chóc , không bị làm phiền bởi những giọng nói trong đầu .

{Tụi anh chỉ không thèm nói chuyện với chú thôi .}

[Đồ tự kỉ .]

…

Rút lại vế cuối vậy .

Cả hai ôm nhau nằm trên sofa và đắp thêm chăn , vì hiện giờ thời tiết bắt đầu lạnh hơn nhiều . Peter lười nhác cuộn vào lòng Deadpool , cọ mũi vào ngực hắn và cảm nhận chất vải mềm tiếp xúc với da . Hắn kéo mặt cậu lên và cắn vào má chàng trai , để lại dấu răng tròn tròn và ngay sau đó nhận ngay một cú đấm móc vào cằm .

Họ nằm như vậy cho đến hết ngày , ngoại trừ những lúc cho Gisele ăn . Con bé sau khi chơi chán thì leo lên nằm trên hai người trên sofa và cả ba ngủ như chết .

Khi Elise đến đón Gisele về , người phụ nữ thấy Peter ôm Gisele nằm ngủ thoải mái , còn Deadpool nửa vắt trên ghế nửa rơi xuống đất . Cả hai biết được sự hiện diện của Elise ngay khi cô mở cửa vào nhưng chỉ lười nhác ngủ tiếp và vẫy vẫy tay khi cô bế đứa trẻ lên đi về . Elise để lại hộp bánh kem làm quà và đi về . Sau khi hôn tạm biệt cô bé họ lại tiếp tục nằm ườn xem TV đến tối , thậm chí còn không bận tâm việc ăn uống .

Ngày không-làm-gì-cả tuyệt nhất .

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary did you know cover của nhóm Pentatonix rất hay :>


	12. Gặp May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May đáng mến :3
> 
> {Cô đã thấy người sẽ đóng vai May vào Spider-man 2017 chưa ?}  
> [Hot damn .]  
> {Cô đã thấy người đóng Spidey chưa ?}  
> [Shota's attack ! ]
> 
> Andrew Garfield , chúng tôi sẽ ghi nhớ mãi hình ảnh cặp mông thần kì của anh ;_;

**CHAP 12**

“Trông tôi thế nào ?”

“Tuyệt .”

Peter mỉm cười và vỗ vỗ vai gã lính .

Họ đang đứng trước cửa ngôi nhà thời thơ ấu của Peter và người đàn ông lắm điều cứ không ngừng hỏi hắn trông có ổn không suốt chặng đường đi đến .

Một tuần lại trôi qua và cuối cùng cũng đến ngày họ đi gặp Bác May .

Deadpool cứ vui vẻ và tỏ ra bình thường cả tuần , nhưng chỉ vài giờ trước bữa tối hắn bắt đầu phát hoảng , không ngừng nói về những trò đùa kì quặc và lảm nhảm về việc liệu May có ghét những trò đùa của hắn và cuối cùng lại quay qua hỏi liệu bà có ghét hắn . Chàng trai chỉ còn biết ôm người đàn ông và nói rằng May rất dễ tính và rằng sẽ không có chuyện bà ghét hắn hay trò đùa của hắn .

“Nụ hôn may mắn chứ ?” Deadpool hỏi , chu mỏ ra .

Peter phì cười và đảo mắt , đưa tay kéo gương mặt hắn xuống gần và đặt môi mình lên môi người đàn ông . Deadpool ôm lấy eo chàng trai và họ chìm sâu vào nụ hôn .

Bỗng nhiên cánh cửa mở ra .

“Xin chà -- Oh .”

Peter và Deadpool giật mình đẩy nhau ra trước sự xuất hiện của người thứ ba .

Ba mắt nhìn nhau vài giây trước khi người phụ nữ đóng cửa lại .

“Tiếp tục đi .” giọng của bà vọng ra từ bên trong .

Cả hai quay qua nhìn nhau . Cuối cùng Deadpool đập đầu vào tường còn Peter ngồi xổm xuống ôm đầu .

“Khốn kiếp .” cả hai cùng nói .

“Nhanh lên rồi vào phụ bác làm bữa tối nào .” giọng người phụ nữ lại vọng ra .

Peter bật dậy và họ trao đổi ánh mắt trước khi mở cửa đi vào .

Peter bước vào bếp trước , theo sau là Deadpool . May đang ở trong bếp chuẩn bị nấu bữa tối , bà quay lại cười tươi rói khi thấy họ vào .

“Chào cháu yêu .” bà mỉm cười và ôm cậu . “Vậy … cháu có tính giới thiệu anh chàng đẹp trai này cho bác không nào ?”

Deadpool bật cười và đưa tay ra sau gáy xoa xoa , “Bác cũng rất đẹp trai đấy , à à ý cháu là xinh đẹp , thưa Bà Parker .” Hắn thấy Peter quay mặt đi , và hắn biết cậu ta đang nhịn cười . Chờ đó Peter .

May cười dịu dàng và vỗ vào cánh tay Deadpool , “Không cần khách sáo đâu , cứ gọi bác là May được rồi .”

“Vâng …” hắn thấy hơi ngại trước gương mặt tươi cười của May . Hiện tại hắn không đeo mặt nạ và những vết sẹo không ngừng nhói lên dưới ánh nhìn của người phụ nữ . Deadpool thấy khó thở . Hắn muốn che mặt mình đi .

Peter có lẽ đọc được điều đó trên mặt hắn và May cũng vậy . Cậu mở miệng tính phá vỡ im lặng thì người phụ nữ lên tiếng trước .

“Đừng ngại . Peter đã kể cho bác nghe về cháu rồi . Và người bác già này đảm bảo với anh là anh rất bảnh đấy chàng trai .” bà nói và vỗ mông hắn .

Deadpool khẽ chớp mắt và hắn ngoác miệng cười , thấy hai tai hơi nóng lên .

“Cảm ơn bác .”

Người phụ nữ quay đi và vỗ hai bàn tay vào nhau , “Được rồi . Giờ ai muốn giúp bác nấu bữa tối nào ?”

“Cháu .” Deadpool giơ tay hăng hái và đi theo bà .

Peter nhìn hai người và mỉm cười . Cậu ngồi xuống ghế và với lấy quả táo trên bàn . Chàng trai đưa trái táo lên cắn và bị May tát nhẹ vào má .

“Không ăn vặt trước bữa . Nếu cháu không có việc gì làm thì đi ra xem TV đi .” bà chỉ ra cửa bếp .

Peter đảo mắt và đi ra ngoài . Cứ mỗi lần cho dù bất kì là ai nấu ăn , họ đều đuổi cậu ra ngoài . Tại sao chứ ?!

Chàng trai ngồi phịch xuống sofa và hít vào lồng ngực mùi hương quen thuộc của ngôi nhà . Cậu nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện của hai người và tiếng cười của May .

Peter bắt đầu thấy chán . Một trong những chuyện khó chịu nhất chính là nghe người khác chuyện trò vui vẻ mà mình chỉ có thể ngồi ngoài hóng . Cậu đứng lên , đi vài bước quanh ngôi nhà rồi lại quay về sofa và ngồi xuống lôi điện thoại ra chơi game . Được một lúc cậu mở TV lên xem , sau đó lại tắt đi , lại chơi game và lại đi vòng quanh cho đến khi nghe thấy tiếng gọi của Deadpool .

“Ồ Petey , bác phải nói rằng anh chàng này có một khiếu hài hước rất láu cá đấy .” May vừa nói vừa cười khi thấy Peter đứng ngoài cửa .

“Vâng .” Peter đáp , thắc mắc không lẽ mình được gọi vào chỉ để nghe bác khen bạn trai .

Deadpool vẫy vẫy cậu lại , “Lại đây giúp tôi luộc mì đi .”

Chàng trai thấy vui khi được nhờ , cười cười cầm lấy cái nồi trên tay hắn .

Họ làm spaghetti kiểu truyền thống với những viên thịt bò to và sốt cà chua thơm lừng . May làm thêm cả salad trộn và ít panna cotta cho tráng miệng . Bà đánh vào tay Peter khi cậu quẹt ngón tay vào món tráng miệng ấy và cho vào miệng .

Dĩ nhiên May rất quý Deadpool . Ngoài gương mặt có hơi nổi bật , ý bà là có chút đáng sợ , thì cái cậu Wade này phải nói là rất hài hước , nhanh nhẹn và tháo vát . Chưa kể đến thân hình cân đối và cao to – vô cùng phù hợp để bảo vệ cháu trai bà ( và một số việc khác , nếu bạn hiểu ý tôi ) .

“Ngon quá à .” Peter nói với một miệng đầy mì . Hai má cậu phồng lên như sóc và Deadpool không cưỡng nổi mà lấy ngón tay chọc vào . May cười khi cậu trợn mắt liếc người đàn ông và đánh vào tay hắn .

“Vậy , hai đứa hẹn hò bao lâu rồi ?” May hỏi , ăn một miếng salad .

“Bốn tháng .” Wade trả lời .

“Ba tuần .” Peter trả lời .

Cả hai quay qua nhìn nhau .

“Anh chỉ mới tỏ tình cách đây hai mươi mốt ngày .”

“Aww , Petey-pie đếm từng ngày luôn sao ? Mặc dù vậy cậu sai rồi , là bốn tháng chứ .” Deadpool cười toe toét . “Phải tính từ ngày đầu tiên tôi gặp cậu luôn nha .”

“Không ai tính như thế cả .” Peter cau mày .

“Có .”

“Không .”

“Có .”

“Không .”

“Có .”

“Không .”

“Không .”

“Có .”

Peter chợt nhận ra mình vừa nói hớ . Cậu híp mắt nhìn hắn khi người đàn ông cười với vẻ mặt chiến thắng .

May nhìn cặp đôi trước mặt và cười khúc khích . Đã lâu rồi bà mới thấy có ai đó pha trò ngay cả khi đang cãi nhau với người yêu như vậy .

Peter đảo mắt và quay lại với món mì .

“Nói chung là chỉ mới ba tuần thôi .” cậu nói ngắn gọn .

May gật gật đầu và nhai mì . Đoạn bà chợt nhớ ra điều gì .

“Phải rồi , hai đứa đã quan hệ chưa ?”

Lần này cả hai người ho sặc sụa . Chủ yếu là Peter , bởi Deadpool sặc vì cười . Hắn có cảm giác mì đã lên đến tận mũi luôn rồi .

May khẽ cười trước phản ứng kì quặc của Peter và đưa cậu cốc nước . Peter cầm lấy , uống một hơi và nuốt đống mì trong miệng xuống . Cậu cứ tưởng mọi việc chỉ dừng ở đấy , cho đến khi Deadpool lên tiếng .

“Bọn cháu chưa đến bước cuối cùng , mới chỉ dùng tay và ôm nhau ngủ thôi .” hắn cười .

Peter ước gì động đất xảy ra , tạo một cái hố để cậu nhảy vào đấy . Cậu lại sặc lần hai khi nghe Deadpool ‘khai báo’ với giọng vô cùng bình thường . Hắn vỗ vỗ vào lưng cậu , giúp cho chàng trai đang ho sặc sụa .

“Vậy sao ? Như vậy khá là chậm đấy . Thời bác chỉ cần thích thôi người ta đã chạy ngay đến cầu hôn và hôm sau họ có con rồi .” May cười .

 _Làm gì có chuyện đó chứ !_ Peter gào lên trong đầu . Hoặc là tại cậu , hoặc là có vấn đề quỷ quái gì đó xảy ra với tất cả mọi người , khi chỉ có mình cậu thấy việc hẹn hò ba tuần mà chưa quan hệ là bình thường .

Làm ơn , ngưng hỏi về chuyện đời tư như thể đi chợ mua cá đi !

= = = = =

“Cháu thích Peter ở điểm nào ?” May chợt hỏi khi họ ăn xong bữa .

Peter đang trong bếp rửa bát đĩa còn May và Deadpool ngồi ở phòng khách xem hình cậu hồi nhỏ . Họ mới chỉ lật vài tấm hình lúc Peter đang học trung học và vài tấm chụp ba người đi chơi với nhau hoặc chỉ đơn giản là hai người bác hôn đưa cháu của mình , và May đột ngột đặt ra câu hỏi .

Người đàn ông không hề suy nghĩ nhiều . Hắn thích tất cả mọi thứ của chàng trai .

“Nụ cười , đôi mắt , mái tóc , chiều cao , sự hài hước của cậu ấy ,…” hắn liệt kê trên đầu ngón tay . “Cả sự có trách nhiệm - điều trái ngược với cháu , sự đáng yêu , cách Peter đảo mắt , cái ôm của cậu ấy , …”

May ngồi nhìn và lắng nghe người đàn ông . Trong cái cách hắn kể , bà có thể thấy được sự yêu thương và quan tâm của người này với cháu bà . Và đối với May , bà không thể đòi hỏi gì hơn ở một người như vậy .

Khi Ben mất , bà nghĩ chàng trai sẽ không bao giờ nở nụ cười lại lần nữa . Nhưng rồi Gwen đến . Khi ở cạnh cô gái , May đã thấy lại được một Peter vui vẻ , yêu đời , một Peter đầy sức sống . Thế rồi cô gái cũng mất . Peter sống như người vô hồn , bấu víu vào bộ đồ Spider-man , vào câu nói “Sức mạnh càng lớn , trách nhiệm càng cao” của Ben , vào kí ức kinh hoàng về cái chết của Gwen để tiếp tục sống . May không biết điều đó , nhưng bà biết chàng trai đã để lại linh hồn mình trong ánh nhìn của cả Ben và Gwen .

Bà nghĩ mình đã đánh mất cậu .

Và rồi Deadpool xuất hiện .

“Cháu đã mang Peter trở lại .”

“Gì cơ ạ ?” hắn ngừng kể lể khi nghe người phụ nữ thì thầm .

“Không có gì . Không có gì cả , Wade .” May nói , vỗ vỗ vào tay hắn . “Để bác chỉ cho cháu hình nó lúc mới tập bơi .” bà quay lại với quyển album .

“Trông cái phao con vịt kìa .” Deadpool cười khúc khích .

May cười theo và nói , “Bác nhớ vẻ mặt lúc đấy của thằng bé . Trông nó như sắp sửa cầm kim chích xì cái phao ấy .”

Cả hai cười to hơn khi hình tiếp theo là Ben cầm cái phao ngộ nghĩnh kia đuổi theo Peter , cố gắng nhét cậu vào .

“Cháu vẫn ghét cái phao đó .”

Cả hai quay lại khi nghe giọng Peter . Chàng trai tiến lại và ngồi cạnh May .

“Bọn con gái ở bãi biển đã cười cháu khi họ thấy một thằng nhóc ôm vịt chạy .” cậu đảo mắt khi nhớ về kí ức .

Deadpool phì cười . Như hắn vẫn hay nói , mọi thứ ở chàng trai này đều dễ thương .

Khi trời tối hơn và ai cũng mệt mỏi , May tiễn Deadpool và Peter ra cửa . Bà ôm lấy cháu trai và hôn vào má cậu , sau đó làm điều tương tự với Deadpool .

“Hãy giữ chặt lấy nó .” bà thì thầm vào tai người đàn ông .

Hắn nhìn bà và khóe miệng cong thành hình nụ cười , khẽ gật đầu .

“Đi cẩn thận .” bà vẫy tay với cặp đôi .

Cả hai vẫy lại và chìm dần vào sắc tối của đường phố về đêm .

“Cầu xin Chúa , hãy bảo vệ và nâng đỡ cho bọn trẻ .” May nói với bản thân , đôi mắt hơi nhíu lại nhìn theo bóng hai người .

= = = = =


	13. Jingle bell , jingle bell ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mỗi ngày việc đầu tiên tôi làm là check mail =]]]]]]]]]] Xem có ai đọc fic của mình và để lại kudo hay cmt không =]]]]]]]]
> 
> {Cô gái , cô thực sự tuyệt vọng quá rồi .}
> 
> Sao cũng được :p Biến đi Yellow :p Không ai hỏi ý kiến của thím hết :l

**CHAP 13**

“Xem nào … 1…2…3 !”

“Chết tiệt Peter !”

Deadpool la lên và xoay xoay vai mình .

“Tôi đã nói là tôi sửa được mà .” Peter nói , nhếch mép .

“Phải rồi , bác sĩ Parker .” người đàn ông mỉa mai .

Họ đang đi tuần quanh thành phố và bất chợt một toán sát thủ ập đến . Mọi chuyện xảy ra bình thường : Peter đập bọn chúng , Deadpool đập bọn chúng , tất cả đều có quyền đập bọn sát thủ . Đừng đi làm sát thủ khi có cái kiểu đánh đấm như vậy . Cho đến khi một tên quyết định chơi xấu và đánh lén . Deadpool đỡ cho Spidey của hắn và bị trật khớp vai khi có một tên khác lại đột ngột lao đến từ trên không .

Peter bắn tơ quấn bọn sát thủ xấu số treo lủng lẳng ở tầng cao nhất của tòa nhà họ đang đứng .

“Chúc may mắn . Sẽ có người đến giúp nhanh thôi .” chàng trai vẫy tay và phóng tơ bay đi . Deadpool nhảy từ tòa nhà này sang tòa nhà khác và cuối cùng bay ra ôm lấy cậu .

“Đến vô cực và xa hơn nữa !” hắn la lên phấn khích .

Peter đảo mắt dưới lớp mặt nạ , “Còn la nữa tôi sẽ thả anh rơi tự do .”

“Ồ ồ cậu không dám đâu Spidey .”

“Chúng ta thử xem .”

Dứt lời Peter không phóng tơ nữa và cả hai cứ thế rơi .

Deadpool càng phấn khích hơn , hắn la lên như khi người ta đi tàu lượn siêu tốc , “Vậy đây là cảm giác tự tử ! Spidey , tôi rất vui vì được chết cùng cậu , đồng chí !” hắn cười ha hả và đưa tay lên chào kiểu quân đội .

“Anh là kiểu bạn trai tệ hại nhất !” Peter lại đảo mắt dưới lớp mặt nạ và phóng tơ vào tòa nhà gần nhất , bay đi . “Tự lo phần mình đi nhé .” cậu thêm vào trước khi đi .

Deadpool nhún vai và bung dù ra .

15 phút sau hắn tìm thấy cậu ngồi đung đưa chân ở rìa tòa nhà cách đấy vài khu .

Người đàn ông ngồi xuống cạnh cậu và cởi mặt nạ ra . Hắn luôn có cảm giác an toàn khi ở quanh chàng trai , và việc đeo mặt nạ khi cậu không đeo khiến hắn nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ không vui .

“Mai anh có công việc phải không ?” Peter chợt hỏi .

“Ừ . Chắc đến tối sẽ xong thôi , cho nên nếu cậu muốn ăn tối thì tầm 8 giờ qua nhà tôi đi .”

“Anh nấu ?”

“Đòi hỏi quá đấy .” hắn nhướn lông mày với chàng trai . “Mà nếu cậu muốn thì chiều vậy .”

“Quyết định vậy đi .” Peter cười và hôn vào má Deadpool , kéo mặt nạ xuống . “Chúc ngủ ngon Wade .” nói đoạn phóng tơ bay đi .

“Ngủ ngon công chúa !” hắn gọi với theo và cười khúc khích .

Hẹn hò thật là tuyệt .

= = = = =

Đã hai tháng kể từ lần ăn tối với May , và cả hai thỉnh thoảng lại tự nấu ăn và nằm xem phim.

Deadpool không hề nhắc lại vụ ‘tai nạn’ nữa , nên Peter cũng như thế mà cho nó qua . Cậu không muốn mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh , để rồi một ngày hắn biến mất như những người cậu yêu trước đây , và cậu nhận ra cậu sẽ không thể sống thiếu hắn . Điều đó đáng sợ hơn tất cả .

Thậm chí đôi lúc cậu cảm thấy không chắc chắn khi ở bên người đàn ông . Hắn luôn đi làm nhiệm vụ và rồi trở về với bộ dạng tơi tả . Cậu sợ điều đấy .

Deadpool không thể chết . Hắn rất mạnh . Cậu tin vào người đàn ông .

Nhưng nhỡ một ngày hắn mất đi sức mạnh ấy ? Không ai , không một ai có thể biết trước điều gì cả .

Bây giờ đã gần hết tháng 12 , trời lạnh hơn bao giờ hết và thi thoảng còn có cả tuyết .

Peter kéo khăn quàng lên che mũi , lướt trên ván trượt tiến về nhà Deadpool . Giờ này cũng đã khá muộn nhưng cậu nghe Logan nói người đàn ông vừa trở về từ nhiệm vụ , nên chàng trai lập tức đi đến nhà hắn .

Chỉ có duy nhất một lý do hắn trở về mà không báo cho cậu .

 

“Wade ?” Peter mở đèn lên và gọi . Cậu bước vào phòng ngủ và thấy Deadpool dựa lưng vào đầu giường , tay để trên bụng .

“Hey , chào tục tưng .” hắn toe toét  .

“Trông anh thảm thật .” cậu nhăn mặt và tháo khăn quàng với áo khoác ra vứt ở cửa phòng , tiến tới chỗ gã lính đánh thuê . “Anh về bao lâu rồi ?”

“Ai biết chứ .” hắn nhắm mắt vào và nhếch miệng cười . Quá mệt để nói chuyện .

Peter thở dài và quay người đi vào phòng tắm . Một lúc sau cậu quay lại với cái khăn và thau nước ấm . Cậu nhúng cái khăn vào và bắt đầu lau máu trên mặt người đàn ông .

Deadpool im lặng nhìn cậu . Lồng ngực hắn lên xuống theo nhịp thở đều đặn . Peter để ý thấy các vết thương đang lành dần lại . Cậu thậm chí còn nghe thấy cả tiếng miệng vết thương đan lại với nhau .

“Chết tiệt ,Wade …” cậu thì thào .

Deadpool vẫn nhìn cậu , nét nhẹ nhõm hiện lên trên gương mặt đầy sẹo của hắn . Người đàn ông khẽ mỉm cười .

“Tôi nhớ cậu .” hắn nói , nắm lấy cổ tay chàng trai và hôn vào bàn tay đang lau máu cho hắn .

Peter nhìn hắn và lại thở dài .

“Anh có thể đánh rơi tim gan phèo phổi gì đó khi đi với tôi , nhưng làm ơn đừng làm vậy khi đi làm nhiệm vụ .”

“Vâng .”

“Lần sau nếu nhiệm vụ quá nguy hiểm , làm ơn đừng nhận .”

“Vâng .”

“Tốt nhất là sau này đừng chọc Logan nữa , chú ấy sẽ lại xiên anh như xiên thịt cho xem .”

“Vâng .”

“Anh đang ngủ mở mắt phải không ?”

“Vâng .”

Chàng trai đưa tay đánh vào đầu hắn .

“Au !” Deadpool la lên . “Xin lỗi nhưng trong này đủ loạn rồi , không cần cậu đập thêm đâu !” hắn chỉ vào đầu mình .

Peter nhếch miệng cười và cầm cái khăn đầy máu đi . Deadpool nhắm mắt lại , thấy cơn buồn ngủ ập đến . Có lẽ cứ để chàng trai thích làm gì thì làm , hắn chỉ muốn ngủ thôi .

Peter vào bếp và lục tủ lạnh .

“Bia , bia , bia , cà rốt héo , bia , bia , bia , bia , taco , bia , bia ,…” cậu lẩm bẩm và lục tung lên . Cuối cùng chỉ có một củ cà rốt , một cái taco cứng như đá , hai củ hành và một quả táo cắn dở .

Chàng trai thở dài và lấy tay xoa gáy . Cậu đi trở lại vào phòng ngủ .

“Wade này , tủ lạnh kh--” cậu dừng ngay cửa khi thấy người đàn ông đã ngủ từ bao giờ .

Cậu nhìn hắn một lúc và quay người , quấn khăn quàng đi ra ngoài .

Peter mua gà và rau củ , mua cả gạo và ít trái cây . Cậu tính nấu cháo cho gã lính khi hắn hồi phục xong .

Trong giấc ngủ chập chờn , Deadpool ngửi thấy mùi hành , mùi cháo trắng , mùi gia vị . Hắn nghe tiếng nồi lạch cạch , tiếng chàng trai lẩm bẩm chửi rủa trong bếp , tiếng nước chảy và tiếng dao gõ vào thớt . Một cảm giác yên bình ập đến . Từ khi có Peter bên cạnh , người đàn ông cảm thấy đỡ buồn tẻ hơn mỗi khi nằm chờ healing factor hoạt động . Cậu bằng một cách nào đó luôn biết được hắn bị thương và chăm sóc cho người đàn ông .

Hắn biết Peter luôn lo sợ hắn sẽ biến mất như Gwen , vì thế hắn không hề muốn cậu biết việc mình bị thương . Chính hắn mới là người sợ hãi nhiều nhất trong mối quan hệ này .

Peter có thể chết , nhưng hắn thì không .

Peter sẽ già đi , nhưng hắn thì không .

Peter mới là người sẽ rời bỏ hắn trước .

Deadpool lo sợ rằng mình nói ‘Tôi yêu cậu’ chưa đủ , nên ngày nào hắn cũng thể hiện điều đó qua lời nói và hành động . Nhưng chưa bao giờ hắn trực tiếp nói ‘Tôi yêu cậu’ , vì hắn biết nếu Peter không còn bên cạnh hắn nữa , người đàn ông sẽ hối hận khi khiến mình nhận ra hắn đã yêu cậu đến mức nào .

Peter cũng chưa bao giờ nói yêu hắn . Có lẽ cậu vẫn còn ám ảnh bởi những chuyện quá khứ , có lẽ vì cậu cũng có cùng nỗi sợ như hắn , có lẽ vì lý do khác nữa . Hắn không biết , nhưng hắn sẽ chờ .

Deadpool cảm nhận được bàn tay ấm của Peter áp lên gò má lạnh ngắt của mình và mùi cháo gà thơm lừng tỏa khói gần đấy . Hắn khẽ hé mắt ra .

“Mấy vết thương lành hết rồi này .” hắn nghe giọng cậu nói , ẩn chứa sự an tâm trong đấy . Ngón tay cậu miết nhẹ lên vết sẹo dài trên cằm hắn , cảm nhận sự thô nhám trên đầu ngón tay .

Hắn cười và kéo chàng trai ôm vào lòng .

“Ê này máu dính vào quần áo tôi !” Peter cố đẩy người đàn ông ra .

“Cháo thơm ghê .” hắn nói và siết chặt cái ôm .

Peter khịt mũi , “Dĩ nhiên rồi .”

Hắn kéo chàng trai lên sát mặt mình và hôn cậu . Peter nếm được vị máu trong miệng người đàn ông , mùi sắt tanh nồng trên bộ quần áo của hắn .

 

Là những lúc thế này khiến cậu muốn nói ‘Tôi yêu anh , đừng đi đâu nữa’ .

 

= = = = =

 

“Chúc mừng Giáng Sinh Petey-pie !”

“Chúc mừng Giáng Sinh Wade .”

Peter mỉm cười khi người đàn ông ôm chặt cậu vào lòng , mùi bánh nướng vẫn còn vương trên áo hắn .

Họ tổ chức một bữa tiệc Giáng Sinh ấm cúng tại tháp Avengers và Deadpool một mực nói muốn mang món bánh nướng gia truyền từ đời ông cố của bà của chị họ của bác của ông anh họ của dì của hắn đến . Peter thật sự không biết rằng gia đình gã lính đánh thuê lại phức tạp đến vậy .

Nhóm Avengers quy tụ đầy đủ , bao gồm cả những thành viên mới . Gia đình Clint và Bác May cũng có mặt .

Tiếng nói chuyện ồn ào vang ra từ trong bếp , mùi gà quay , mùi bánh nướng , mùi rượu vang lan tỏa khắp nơi . Những người phụ trách nấu ăn bao gồm Bác May , Steve , Vision và Wanda . Dĩ nhiên những người còn lại đều là những kẻ hoặc không biết nấu ăn , hoặc biết nhưng lười , hoặc căn bản chỉ cần nhìn mặt là bị đuổi khỏi bếp .

Nhóm trong bếp vừa nấu vừa bàn luận về những công thức mới , hay một chương trình hay ho nào đó trên TV . Wanda thỉnh thoảng lại lầm bầm bằng tiếng Slovakia khi cô gái cắt trúng vào ngón tay . Vision luôn phải kè kè bên cạnh với hộp sơ cứu phòng ngừa việc cô tự cắt luôn tay mình , sau đó giao cho cô nấu thay vì chuẩn bị nguyên liệu .

Nhóm ăn không ngồi rồi ở ngoài phòng khách tổ chức chơi bài Uno do Clint mang đến và kết thúc trò chơi sau nửa tiếng với Tony la lên "Tình bạn kết thúc tại đây ” .

Peter và Deadpool ngồi chơi rút gỗ với Sam và Pepper , trong khi Natasha chơi trò máy bay với bọn trẻ nhà Clint . Cô nằm ra sàn và cho một đứa nằm lên trên hai tay hai chân mình , miệng kêu ‘vèo vèo’ khiến đứa nhóc cười khanh khách . Laura – vợ của Clint ngồi nhìn họ và khẽ cười .

Peter làm đổ tháp gỗ và kêu lên một tiếng rồi nằm ra sàn . Lưng cậu nhức và vai mỏi vì ngồi quá lâu . Chàng trai nhắm mắt và mở ra . Không khí Giáng Sinh như thế này , đã rất lâu rồi cậu không cảm nhận được . Cảm giác bình yên dâng lên trong lồng ngực cậu . Ở bên gia đình , bạn bè vào ngày lễ vui nhất trong năm , còn gì tuyệt vời hơn chứ ?

...

{Cô quên thằng to xác rồi .}

[Cô quên cả chúng tôi nữa , bitch .]

…

Phải rồi , có thêm anh chàng cao to lắm điều bên cạnh nữa .

= = = = =

“Nâng ly !”

Mọi người nâng cốc với nhau và bắt đầu ăn uống . Họ trò chuyện rôm rả , tiếng cười nói vui vẻ góp phần vào buổi tối an lành .

Steve nói chuyện với Sam về những bài hát mới mà anh cần nghe , và người đàn ông để ý Tony đôi lúc lại nhìn mình chằm chằm .

“Có chuyện gì vậy Tony ?” anh hỏi sau một lúc để yên xem người kia muốn nói gì , nhưng có vẻ như anh ta chỉ ngồi đấy và tạo một cái lỗ trên người Steve bằng mắt mình .

“Chuyện gì là chuyện gì ?”

“Anh không ngừng nhìn tôi suốt từ nãy đến giờ .”

Tony gãi nhẹ lông mày và cúi đầu xuống . Đoạn anh ngẩng lên . “Thật ra… tôi có cái này muốn cho cậu xem .”

Steve nhướn lông mày lên .

“Ngay bây giờ sao ?” anh hỏi .

“Ờ hớ .”

Steve nhìn quanh bàn ăn . Mọi người đều đang bàn luận về việc Nat và Pep muốn nhận con nuôi , nên có lẽ hai người lẻn ra ngoài một lúc được . Anh lấy khăn ăn ở trên đùi đặt lên bàn và kéo ghế đứng lên .

“Vào phòng ngủ nào .” anh vỗ nhẹ vào vai Tony .

“Whoa , tôi chỉ muốn cho cậu xem thứ này thôi , không phải làm chuyện ‘gì gì đó’ đâu . Mặc dù tôi cũng rất muốn .” người đàn ông nói và giơ hai bàn tay ra phía trước .

Steve nghiêng đầu , nhướn lông mày nhìn anh , “Nghiêm túc sao ?” . Anh thở dài và kéo tay người đàn ông , “Vào phòng đi rồi anh muốn cho tôi xem cái gì thì xem .”

Cả hai đi lên và Steve vào phòng trước . Anh đứng khoanh tay nhìn người đàn ông đóng cửa phòng lại .

Tony quay qua nhìn Steve và cho tay vào túi quần .

 

Cả hai đứng im lặng .

 

“Đâu ?” người đàn ông tóc vàng hỏi .

“Đâu gì ?” người kia hỏi lại .

Steve cau mày , không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra . “Cái thứ mà anh muốn cho tôi xem ấy .”

“À phải rồi .” Tony bật ra , như thể chính anh ta cũng không nhớ mục đích của việc lên đây là để làm gì . Ngón tay anh ta chỉ chỉ vào không trung kiểu cậu-nhắc-tôi-mới-nhớ .

Người đàn ông tóc nâu lục lọi trong tủ đầu giường và tìm ra thứ gì đó , giấu nó sau lưng .

“Quay lưng đi và nhắm mắt lại .”

Steve nhướn lông mày nhìn người đàn ông , nhưng cuối cùng cũng làm theo .

Anh cảm thấy bàn tay của Tony vòng qua cổ mình , một vật gì đó treo trên ngực anh . Những ngón tay của người đàn ông trượt nhẹ trên bả vai Steve .

“Rồi , mở mắt đi .”

Steve mở mắt ra .

Trên cổ anh hiện là cái dây chuyền luồn qua một chiếc nhẫn .

“Tôi cho rằng đây là món quà Giáng Sinh thích hợp hơn con thỏ khổng lồ lúc trước .” Tony nói , nhếch miệng cười .

Người đàn ông tóc vàng cầm cái nhẫn lên . Nó chỉ là một cái nhẫn trơn bình thường , không có gì đặc biệt .

 

Steve bỗng thấy hơi chột dạ .

Ý nghĩ về việc Tony tặng anh một cái nhẫn bình thường , cho dù nó được làm bằng chất liệu đặc biệt hay cái gì đại loại thế , đều làm cho anh thấy một chút … thất vọng .

Bởi vì chính anh đã định tặng người đàn ông này một món quà .

Anh đã tự mình lên kế hoạch cho một bữa tối lãng mạn vào vài ngày tới , khi mưa sao băng xuất hiện ở Georgia .

Thôi được rồi ,có lẽ anh không nên hi vọng nhiều vào những người nghiện cà-phê , hay người mắc chứng PTSD , hay người hoàn toàn không thích bày tỏ tình cảm theo cách bình thường .

 

“Cái mặt đấy là sao ?” Tony hỏi .

“Tôi --”

“Khoan . Chờ chút .” Tony đưa một tay ra ý dừng trước khi Steve kịp nói gì .

Anh ta cởi áo ra .

“Anh làm cái gì vậy ?” Steve bối rối .

“Lại gần đây .” Tony giang tay ra .

“Tôi không ôm anh khi anh đang cởi trần đâu .”

“Tôi đã ôm cậu khi cậu không mặc gì luôn rồi , không cần giả vờ ngại đâu . Lại đây .”

Steve hơi trề khóe miệng xuống và làm mặt kiểu bị ép buộc , bước đến gần người đàn ông và vòng tay qua eo anh ta . Tony kéo sợi dây chuyền lại gần lò phản ứng hồ quang trên ngực mình . Chiếc nhẫn đột nhiên sáng lên .

Steve hơi nheo mắt lại trước ánh sáng xanh nhẹ tỏa ra . Ánh sáng ấy dần nhạt đi và trên chiếc nhẫn hiện lên dòng chữ nho nhỏ . Người đàn ông tóc vàng đưa nó lên gần hơn .

 

“Anh yêu em .” là những gì được khắc trên đấy .

 

“Tôi yêu cậu , Stevey .” Tony ôm lấy người kia , lớp vải áo mềm cọ lên da mặt anh . Mùi hương bạc hà tỏa ra từ người đàn ông khiến anh luôn cảm thấy thư giãn . Có lẽ chính nhờ nó mà những cơn hoảng sợ không còn ập đến quá thường xuyên nữa .

“Chỉ có bức xạ Cerenkov tỏa ra từ lò phản ứng hồ quang của tôi mới tác dụng với chất hóa học đặc biệt trên chiếc nhẫn này khiến cho dòng chữ hiện lên một lúc thôi . Và chúc mừng , cậu là người đầu tiên có nhẫn làm bằng vibranium đấy .”

Phải mất một lúc người tóc vàng mới hiểu anh đang nói gì .

Steve nhìn dòng chữ và nhìn người đang ôm mình .

Khóe miệng anh cong lên và đôi lông mày xuôi xuống – biểu cảm anh luôn thể hiện khi vui buồn lẫn lộn . Anh ôm chặt lấy người đàn ông , cọ cọ má vào râu anh .

“Đánh dấu chủ quyền hửm ?”

“Có thể xem là như vậy .” Tony nhún vai và nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh trong của Steve . Nhiều khi anh đã nghĩ , nếu Peter thật sự mang dòng máu của họ , có thể chính đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt của chàng trai là sự pha trộn tuyệt vời giữa đôi mắt xanh của Steve và đôi mắt nâu của anh .

Khoảng cách giữa môi họ gần hơn và cuối cùng chạm vào nhau . Ngực hai người tiếp xúc , khiến cho lò phản ứng của Tony chạm vào nhẫn trên cổ Steve , một luồng sáng xanh nhạt lan tỏa quanh họ .

 

Với Steve , đây có lẽ là món quà tuyệt nhất anh có thể nghĩ đến .

 

= = = = =

 

“Lẻn ra ngoài kiểu này kích thích ghê ha .” Deadpool khúc khích cười và cọ mũi vào má chàng trai đứng trước mặt . Tay hắn để ở eo cậu và trượt dần xuống cặp mông , khiến cho người kia phải liên tục đánh vào tay hắn .

“Không phải là lẻn ra mà là đường hoàng đi ra hóng mát . Mọi người đều ăn xong và đang ngồi tán chuyện hết rồi mà .” Peter đảo mắt khi gã lính phồng má lên tạo tiếng kêu kì lạ trên má cậu .

“Phải rồi , hóng mát . Cậu biết nhiệt độ bây giờ là bao nhiêu không ? Là 2°C đấy .” hắn ngừng thổi phì phì trên má chàng trai và mỉa mai .

Peter lại đảo mắt và khịt mũi . Trời rất lạnh nhưng tất cả những gì cậu muốn là ở bên người đàn ông vào buổi tối Giáng Sinh này . Yên tĩnh . Riêng tư . Đúng vậy đấy . Không có ai rủ rê chơi game . Không có ánh nhìn khiến người ta nổi gai ốc từ Nat và Pep . Hoàn toàn chỉ có hai người .

“Mũi cậu đỏ như Rudolph rồi này .” Deadpool cọ cọ mũi mình vào mũi người đối diện . “Để Santa làm Rudolph ấm lên nào .” hắn ôm cậu vào lòng và xoa xù đầu chàng trai lên .

“Tại sao tôi lại là con tuần lộc trong khi anh là ông già béo được mọi người yêu quý chứ ?!” Peter cố gắng đẩy bàn tay trên đầu mình ra , khúc khích cười .

 

Deadpool đôi khi đối xử với cậu như một đứa trẻ và lợi dụng chiều cao của mình để làm chàng trai bẽ mặt . Hắn thích những khi cậu đỏ mặt , thật sự rất đáng yêu .

Người đàn ông đã biết ngay từ khi gặp mặt , rằng chàng trai là kiểu người dễ xấu hổ nếu có người nào đó đề cập đến những thứ liên quan tới tính dục . Chính vì vậy hắn luôn dùng những câu tán tỉnh hết sức biến thái để khiến cậu giơ chân đạp hắn .

Xét cho cùng những thiệt hại về thể chất lẫn tinh thần đều được đền bù khi con nhện nhỏ này trở thành bạn trai tốt nhất quả đất của gã lính . Meh , mọi chuyện đều có thể tha thứ .

 

“Xem nè .” Deadpool buông chàng trai ra và cho tay vào trong túi áo . Hắn lấy ra một nhành tầm gửi và giơ lên cao . Người đàn ông nhắm mắt lại và gí mặt lại gần chàng trai .

“Gì ?” Peter nhướn lông mày và nhếch miệng cười . Cậu thừa biết Deadpool đang làm gì . Đồ mê tín .

“Hôn tôi đi .” Deadpool hí một mắt ra nhìn chàng trai đang đứng khoanh tay trước ngực .

“Không thích .”

“Cậu không muốn hôn dưới nhành tầm gửi sao ?” hắn làm mặt cún con .

“Không .” Peter quay đi , “Trời tự dưng lạnh ghê , tôi vào trong đây .”

Deadpool vội vàng đuổi theo nắm lấy cổ tay cậu , kéo chàng trai quay mặt đối diện với mình .

“Đừng đùa nha .” Deadpool nói . Mặt hắn và mặt Peter chỉ cách nhau vài phân .

Peter lại nhếch miệng . Cậu ghé lại gần hơn nữa , thì thầm , “Ai đùa vậy ?”

Người đàn ông cười , “Giờ tự hôn hay để tôi cưỡng hôn cậu ?”

Chàng trai nhìn hắn , vẫn giữ nét đùa cợt trên khuôn mặt . Cậu rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa môi họ , hơi thở ấm của người đàn ông tạo thành khói mỏng giữa trời đông lạnh . Họ hôn nhau dưới nhành tầm gửi ngớ ngẩn của gã lính .

 

Đêm nay trời không sao , và dường như những ngôi sao ấy đã rơi xuống New York , vì ánh đèn đêm nay lấp lánh lạ thường .

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tôi đã nghĩ về việc Wade cô đơn thế nào khi anh ta chỉ có một mình lúc bị thương :> Thế là tôi nói "Ok Petey hãy thể hiện sự có ích của cậu ." =]]]]]] Peter không rành nấu ăn lắm , nên tiếng chửi trong bếp là do cậu ta làm cháy thứ gì đó =]]]]] Nhưng thôi có cháo ăn là tốt rồi ha =]]]  
> Còn vụ bức xạ Cerenkov tôi có bịa một tí :~l Không ai rõ ánh sáng xanh từ lò phản ứng của Tony là gì , nhưng họ cho rằng đó là bức xạ Cerenkov :> Và tôi cũng không rõ chất hóa học nào phản ứng với nó , nên thôi cứ cho là trong một thế giới kì diệu nào đó thì có cái chất đó =]]]] Đừng làm hỏng giây phút lãng mạn =]]]]]  
> À mà cái nhẫn của Steve có cảm giác như cái xích chó =]]]]]] Ý , đừng đánh tôi /m\


	14. Khởi đầu mới

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một trang mới mở ra . Chấm hết .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây không phải kết thúc . Đây là một trang mới của cuốn truyện do họ tạo nên . 
> 
> Như kiểu tập 2 ý .

**CHAP 14**

Bốn năm trôi qua sau Giáng Sinh ấm cúng đấy , một Giáng Sinh ấm cúng khác lại đến .

Chiếc nhẫn trên cổ Steve không bao giờ rời khỏi vị trí của nó . Và mỗi ngày nó đều sáng lên ít nhất ba lần .

Nhành tầm gửi cũng đã giúp Deadpool ở bên cạnh Peter mỗi ngày như hắn mong muốn . Hắn vẫn không ngờ người nói từ “yêu” trước lại là chàng trai tóc nâu . Dù sao thì cuộc sống vẫn còn lắm bất ngờ sẽ đến với hai người mà .

Nat và Pep nhận nuôi một bé trai năm tuổi và đặt tên nó là Pietro . Wanda thật sự rất quý thằng bé và lúc nào cả hai cũng quấn quít với nhau .

Gisele đi học ở trường và sớm bộc lộ tài năng thiên bẩm . Thỉnh thoảng con bé qua chơi với Deadpool và Peter . Đôi khi Logan cũng qua uống bia và chơi bài với họ .

Những người còn lại đều ổn . Ít nhất họ có mái nhà Avengers , có gia đình nho nhỏ của riêng mình và vẫn có công ăn việc làm giữ cho họ đánh đấm ngon lành .

Mọi chuyện đều yên bình trôi qua . Ngoại trừ một vài lần tấn công của vật thể lạ , kẻ xấu vân vân thì người dân New York vẫn sống trong những tháng ngày lo cho công việc hơn là mạng sống .

Hiện tại lại là một tháng 12 lạnh giá khác .

Nhưng chỉ vài tiếng nữa thôi , khi tiếng chuông đồng hồ điểm mười hai tiếng , thì tháng 1 sẽ đến với họ .

Người dân kéo nhau ra Quảng trường Thời đại chờ quả cầu đếm ngược , chen chúc nhau trong không khí lạnh lẽo còn sót lại của năm cũ . Tất nhiên riêng mấy vị anh hùng thì lại khác .

Tony không thích chen chúc và cũng không mấy hứng thú với việc nhìn một quả cầu lấp lánh đếm dần qua năm mới , nên anh ta cho một bộ giáp có gắn màn hình đi với Steve đến đấy . Cả hai mặc áo trùm kín và đeo kính râm – kể cả bộ giáp , len lỏi vào dòng người đang háo hức chờ . Thông qua bộ giáp Tony có thể nói chuyện trực tiếp với Steve và nhìn thấy vẻ mặt thích thú của anh . Steve có vẻ rất vui vì anh ta cứ không ngừng giữ khóe miệng của mình cong lên . Có lẽ một phần vì năm nay sau khi thả quả cầu , người ta sẽ có diễu hành với hình ảnh của Spider-man khắp nơi . Thôi nào , làm gì có ai có cậu con trai được cả New York yêu quý chứ .

Nat và Pep dẫn Pietro với Wanda đến xếp hàng từ sớm , họ thậm chí còn mang ít đồ ăn và chăn ấm cho đứa nhóc . Nat cũng có chút giống Tony , không phải kiểu người thích chờ đợi , nhưng vì Pep đã cố gắng hết lần này đến lần khác để kéo người phụ nữ ra đây nên cô đành phải đi . Phải nói rằng trong tình yêu thì người ta thường chiều người còn lại một cách mù quáng .

Nhân nói đến mù quáng thì Deadpool có lẽ là người đoạt giải “Người đàn ông mù quáng của năm” .

Hắn thuê toàn bộ một tòa nhà ngay gần đấy chỉ để Peter đỡ phải chen chúc . Cậu đã phát cáu khi nghe hắn nói ra số tiền để thuê tòa nhà ấy và suýt đi đòi lại cho đến khi Deadpool ôm lấy cậu và năn nỉ . Peter sau một hồi nghe hắn lải nhải phát bệnh thì đành ngậm ngùi xót của thay vì tiếp tục chịu đựng tính nói nhiều của gã lính .

Deadpool thở ra nhẹ nhõm .

Hắn có một kế hoạch , và hắn sẽ không để chàng trai cứng đầu này phá nó .

 

Buổi tối trở nên lạnh hơn , nhưng tinh thần của mọi người không hề giảm . Tiếng cười nói , tiếng máy ảnh vang lên khắp mọi nơi . Có người thậm chí còn quấn chăn chờ đợi .

Peter đứng trên sân thượng tòa nhà nhìn xuống dưới đám đông ồn ã . Tòa nhà không quá cao , thế nên tầm nhìn rất đẹp . Cậu đưa tay lên miệng và hà hơi vào nhằm làm nó ấm lên .

“Còn 15 phút nữa thôi .” giọng Deadpool vang lên sau lưng cậu và chàng trai cảm nhận được nhiệt tỏa ra từ người đàn ông khi hắn vòng tay ôm lấy cậu . Peter dựa lưng vào khuôn ngực hắn , ngước lên nhìn vào đôi mắt nâu và mỉm cười .

Hắn yêu nụ cười ấy .

“Sắp tròn bốn năm , hai tháng và ba tuần rồi .” chàng trai nói .

“Đã nói là bốn năm và sáu tháng mà .” hắn bĩu môi .

Peter nhếch miệng . Deadpool nhìn cậu và cúi xuống hôn chàng trai .

“Cái này có tính là nụ hôn ngược huyền thoại không ?” người đàn ông hỏi sau khi họ dứt ra .

Peter đảo mắt và quay trở lại nhìn xuống biển người dưới kia . Khóe miệng cậu cong lên .

Deadpool nhìn đồng hồ . Còn 10 phút nữa .

Cả hai đứng nhìn cảnh vật về đêm và chìm trong không khí náo nhiệt tưng bừng khắp nơi . Peter cảm nhận được lồng ngực Deadpool nâng lên hạ xuống theo nhịp thở của hắn , hòa hợp một cách kì lạ với nhịp tim cậu . Gió lạnh lướt qua gò má cậu và mỗi khi cậu thở ra lại có cả hơi nước .

Người đàn ông đặt cằm lên đỉnh đầu chàng trai và siết chặt vòng tay mình .

 

Hắn đang lo lắng .

Hắn đang sợ … Chắc vậy , hoặc không .

{Sợ thấy mịe còn xạo .}

[Mày có nghĩ Petey cảm nhận được nỗi sợ không ?]

“Người anh ấm ghê .” chàng trai chợt nói và dựa sát hơn nữa vào người hắn . Cậu thở ra nhẹ nhõm và nắm lấy bàn tay người sau lưng .

{Chắc là không .}

Deadpool khẽ thở ra .

Hắn đã chuẩn bị cho kế hoạch này rất lâu rồi , hắn đã chờ rất lâu rồi , và hắn sẽ không làm hỏng nó . Chắc chắn không .

{Bọn anh luôn bên cạnh chú , cố lên !}

[Ý nó là Ở TRONG chú .]

{Nghe như lòng với ruột .}

[Nói nhiều quá , cứ-làm-đi , làm-đi .]

Người đàn ông hít đầy một hơi không khí giá lạnh vào và để tay lên vai Peter , xoay chàng trai lại đối diện với mình .

Peter nhìn hắn , không rõ đang có chuyện gì xảy ra .

Deadpool đứng như vậy một lúc , thu hết can đảm và cho tay vào túi áo lấy ra một vật , dấu nó trong lòng bàn tay .

Đôi lông mày chàng trai nhướn lên .

Người đàn ông bỗng nhiên lùi ra một chút và quỳ xuống , nắm lấy một bàn tay người kia .

“Anh làm gì vậy ?” Peter hỏi . Một ý nghĩ vụt qua đầu cậu và chàng trai mở to mắt , hoảng hốt . “Khoan đã ! Đừng nói là … khoan … chuyện này … khoan… tôi … anh …”

Deadpool đảo mắt . Hắn đưa cái nhẫn trong tay ra và nói , “Phải phải công chúa , tôi đang tính hỏi là cậu có muốn kết hôn với tôi không , và cảm ơn cậu vì đã phá vỡ giây phút cảm động đó .”

Peter không tin vào tai mình , và cậu trở nên hoảng loạn . Giờ thì chàng trai đã hiểu được cảm giác của Tony mỗi khi anh ta rơi vào tình trạng mất cân bằng cảm xúc .

“Cái … tôi … chuyện này …”

“Ngừng lắp bắp đi và trả lời tôi câu này : Cậu có muốn kết hôn với người đàn ông đẹp trai và đáng tin nhất vũ trụ không ?”

“Anh mà là người đáng tin nhất vũ trụ á hả ?” chàng trai ngừng lắp bắp và chau mày hỏi .

“Thật sao ? Đồ phá hủy cảm xúc .” Deadpool nhìn cậu chằm chằm .

Peter phì cười và nhìn đi chỗ khác . Cậu không suy nghĩ được gì cả . Cậu cần vài giây để trí óc thực sự hoạt động lại . Chuyện quái quỷ này đã vượt quá mức tiếp thu của chàng trai rồi .

“Peter ?” người đàn ông bắt đầu lo lắng . Hắn sợ cậu sẽ nói không . Làm ơn , làm ơn đừng .

Một làn sóng đột ngột ồ lên dưới kia và cả biển người cùng chung tiếng đếm . Quả cầu hạ dần xuống trong tiếng hô vang dội , đồng đều .

4…3…2…

Chàng trai quay qua nhìn hắn . Miệng cậu mấp máy và mắt chớp liên tục .

“C-c-c-có . Có . Có . Có ! Chết tiệt , tất nhiên là có rồi , Wade !” Peter la lên , tim cậu đập nhanh hơn cậu có thể tưởng tượng và cảm tưởng nó sắp nhảy ra bên ngoài .

Tiếng đếm phía dưới kia ngừng lại ở con số 0 tròn trĩnh . Pháo hoa nổ vang trời , tiếng kèn , tiếng reo hò , giai điệu Happy new year vang lên đâu đó trong mớ âm thanh hỗn độn ấy . Nhưng tất cả đều chìm vào phía nền , vì bây giờ chỉ có Peter và Deadpool .

Người đàn ông cười và nhào đến ôm lấy cậu , đeo nhẫn vào ngón tay chàng trai vẫn còn đang mất hồn nhìn hắn .

{Tôi nghĩ tôi sắp khóc rồi ú huhuhu !}

[Im đi .]

{Mày cũng đang khóc kìa !}

[Về căn bản đó là mắt đổ mồ hôi .]

{…}

Vào giây phút bước sang năm mới , hai bóng người đứng trên sân thượng của một tòa nhà , bông giấy tung bay trên nền trời đen thẫm và pháo hoa chiếu sáng cả một khoảng trời . Không khí lạnh , nhưng lòng người thật ấm .

= = = = =

Hơn bốn năm trôi qua , chữ “yêu” nói ra từ tận đáy lòng . Cho dù anh có phiền phức , cho dù tướng nằm ngủ của anh rất xấu , cho dù anh hay tán tỉnh vô tội vạ kể cả khi tôi đi bên cạnh , tôi vẫn sẽ không buông bàn tay ấy .

Vì tôi yêu nụ cười của anh .

= = = = =

Tôi yêu cậu . Đó là điều thật lòng nhất mà tôi có thể nói với một người . Cho dù cậu hay cằn nhằn , cho dù cậu đôi khi rất hậu đậu , cho dù cậu thích đấm tôi , tôi vẫn sẽ không để một ai làm hại đến cậu .

Vì tôi muốn bảo vệ nụ cười ấy .

= = = = =

“Ê Nat , xem trên kia có người kìa .”

Natasha nhìn theo hướng ngón tay của Pepper và ngước lên . Cô nhếch mép và ôm người kia vào lòng .

“Làm tốt đấy Wade Wilson .”

Pep hiểu ý và mỉm cười . Cô nhìn về phía cô gái tóc nâu và đứa nhóc đang ở trên vai cô ấy , nghiêng đầu ngắm họ và lên tiếng , “Hai đứa có muốn ăn gì không ? Vì cô sắp chết đói rồi đây .”

= = = = =

“Pháo hoa đẹp lắm Tony .” Steve cười và nói với người đàn ông đang nằm ườn trên giường đọc sách .

Tony mỉm cười và ôm người kia vào lòng khi anh ta giang tay ra .

“Cậu vui là tốt rồi .” anh nói và hôn vào má Steve .

Người đàn ông tóc vàng khẽ nhếch miệng , “Thật lạ là anh không tổ chức tiệc năm mới hay hai tay hai cô khi tôi đi vắng .”

“Nói sao nhỉ , tôi là kiểu người chung thủy mà .”

“Vậy luôn .” Steve đảo mắt khiến Tony bật cười . Anh nhìn người tóc nâu và chợt đè anh ta ra .

“Thật ra lý do chính là vì tôi sợ cậu sẽ nổi đóa thôi .” người phía dưới khúc khích .

“Tôi nghĩ là tôi đang muốn nổi đóa đây . Anh nghĩ đưa một bộ giáp đi với tôi là xong trách nhiệm sao ? Tối nay anh nằm dưới .”

“Khoan đã , không công bằng !”

= = = = =

Kết thúc có hậu hử ? Vui chứ ? Vui phải không ? Tốt . Nếu vui …

VẬY THÌ HÃY CHUẨN BỊ ĐI VÌ NGÀY MAI MẤY NGƯỜI SẼ PHẢI ĐỐI MẶT VỚI CƠN THỊNH NỘ CỦA TA LŨ MIDGARD TẦM THƯỜNG !!!

“Loki , sau này đừng uống nước cam vào buổi tối nữa . Nó làm cậu không ngủ được .”

“Im đi anh trai . Vì là năm mới nên ta cho các ngươi thời gian chuẩn bị thôi . Ngày mai ta sẽ thực hiện kế hoạch vô cùng tinh vi , kĩ càng , thông minh , cặn kẽ , chi tiết của ta .”

“Nhiều tính từ thật .”

“Cảm ơn .”

Lạc đề rồi , nói chung là lũ Midgard cứ lo ăn no phè phỡn đi , ta đi uống nước .

= = = = = =

Xin chào ! Tôi đây , tác giả đây !

Hãy nói cho tôi biết nếu bạn muốn có sequel hay gì đó nhé <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sau đây là cách mà tôi và đứa bạn bàn ý tưởng cho chap cuối này ( nhân dịp cô giáo Lê Na đang hot ) :
> 
> \- Ê mày muốn Spideypool cưới nhau hông ? ... À quên đấy không phải cái tao muốn hỏi :l Tao muốn hỏi là mày nghĩ sau bao nhiêu năm 2 đứa sẽ lấy nhau ? .... Trả lời nhanh không tao drop fic giờ :l
> 
> \- Tao là cung kim ngưu và tao đề nghị 2 năm vì má pool thích phóng nhanh và đuỹ nào cãi lại đuỹ đó sẽ phải trả giá
> 
> \- Đm bố láo vừa vừa =]]]]]] thế ý của pidey mày quăng đâu =]]]]]]]]]] mày phải nhớ nó không đồng ý thì làm sao cưới =]]]]]]
> 
> \- Đuỹ mà mày vừa cãi lại, thật ra đuỹ đó thuộc cung kim ngưu # ngưng ngược đãi
> 
> \- Đũy mà mày vừa cãi lại , thật ra NÓ LÀ TÁC GIẢ ĐM MÀY ! MUỐN TAO ĐEM MÀY BÁO CHO TRƯỜNG BƯU CHÍNH KHÔNG ! TAO NÓI CHO MÀY BIẾT TAO LÀ CUNG SONG NGƯ ĐÓ , VÀ TAO SẼ BẮT MÀY TRẢ GIÁ !
> 
> \- Mầy cung gì kệ mịe mầy ... Mày chỉ cần biết nhuỵ là cung kim ngưu ... Đồ vô học ... Trả tao tiền học tiếng anh
> 
> \- Đồ vô học , cúttttttt =]]]]]]]
> 
> \- Tao sẽ báo luật sư về việc bố láo chống người đọc fic như mày ... Và luật sư cũng là cung kim ngưu ... Này thì vô học ...Nhuỵ cho mày vô cung nhé ... Con tử cung kia
> 
> \- Tau sẽ cho đoạn chat này vô phần notes cuối fic =]]]]]]]]]] Happy new year =]]]] có loại bỏ chửi thề =]]]]]]
> 
> ( hoặc không =]]]]]]] )
> 
>  
> 
> Là như vậy đấy =]]]]]]]] rốt cuộc thì bàn chỉ có 2 câu có ý chính thôi , còn lại là lạc đề =]]]]]]] có con bạn thế này làm cuộc đời nở bông =]]]]] 
> 
> p/s : con kia đừng vác mặt vào đây comment =]]]]]]]]


End file.
